Milagros
by kiyoko kotomi
Summary: Los niños de South Park, ahora en la preparatoria, se burlan de la realidad de hoy en día, hablamos de embarazos no deseados, la promiscuidad sexual sin protección y paternidad no planificada...ahora que les pasó a ellos, ¿como le harán de padres? ¿seguirán juntos en esto? ¿Quién es el responsable? NO es mpreg, pero parece. Creek, Style, Bunny y muchas más.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? Ok, eso no viene al caso, es la primera vez que escribo acerca de esta serie-y no se porque si me gustaba desde tan joven-así que gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Los personajes y la serie misma le pertenecen a dos de mis grandes ídolos, Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **El género es yaoi (boy x boy), clasificación T por lenguaje vulgar, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Y no, no se recomienda discreción XD.**

 **Este fic** **no es un mpreg clásico, ya verán a que me refiero n.n**

* * *

Nuevamente les daban aquellas absurdas clases acerca de la paternidad, posteriormente a las clases de sexualidad, cuando nadie no entendía que a los 16 años ya eres perfectamente capaz de comprender que es y cuáles son las consecuencias, o al menos la mayoría ya debería saberlo puesto que es algo que simplemente se ve al navegar en internet.

Además, si bien hubo varios embarazos adolescentes en el pueblo, también aumentó el surgimiento de parejas homosexuales en todo este tiempo transcurrido y todo comenzó cuando la pareja gay más adorable de South Park hizo su aparición. Claro, varios de ellos eran una farsa y solo querían popularidad, aunque desafortunadamente no les prestaron tanta atención como a la primera. En fin, la cosa era que siendo hombres jamás podría pasarles algo como eso.

-esto es una estupidez-mencionó el más regordete de la clase-¿Qué no ve que las putas nunca se van a proteger y encima que en el pueblo hay más maricas que en un bar gay?

-joven, Eric, no se exprese así de sus compañeros-dijo la maestra que ahora estaba a cargo.

-¡chúpeme las bolas!

-por primera vez el culón tiene razón, esto no tiene caso-secundó otro, que no era más que Stan.

-¿qué es que a nadie hoy en día le importa su salud, seguridad y futuro?

En eso, sin decir nada, el más indiferente de la clase simplemente enseñó la seña obscena.

-¿eso responde su pregunta?

-¡suficiente, no planeo darle la clase a un montón de jóvenes maleducados!-dijo la viejecilla que se fue indignada y, por consiguiente, el resto de la clase también.

Si, varias cosas habían cambiado, como el hecho de que Stan y Wendy habían terminado, aunque esta vez parecía ser definitivo, después de todo, no es tan divertido terminar y volver todo el tiempo. También estaba el hecho de que Kenny estuviera saliendo con el chico más inocente de la clase, que al principio fue por una apuesta, pero luego no fue tan malo como lo había pensado. O que el anticristo se lleve al inglesito al infierno con bastante frecuencia desde que comenzaran a frecuentar cuando el volvió, y hasta el hecho de que la pareja gay más linda del pueblo ya no era tan acosada por las asiáticas como antes, puesto a que ahora tenían más material que cubrir.

Fuera de eso, todo era normal.

-¿pueden creerlo?, solo estoy perdiendo mi jodido tiempo escuchando algo que ya sé, esa puta me rompe las bolas.

-¡ja!, culón, ¿es que acaso ya dejaste de ser virgen?-dijo burlón Kenny.

-claro que sí, pobre de mierda.

-no es cierto, admítelo, Cartman-lo acompañó Stan.

-¡cállense los dos, carajo!

Ni siquiera escucharon algún otro insulto después, algo raro estaba pasando.

-¿Kyle, ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupado su súper mejor amigo.

-no, nada, ¿Por qué?

-porque no insultaste al culón.

-supongo que no tengo ganas de pelear-se encogió de hombros-mejor me voy a casa.

-espera, te acompaño.

-awww, miren al el dúo de maricas, ¿quieren una habitación para acariciarse?-se burló Cartman.

-¡vete a la mierda, culón!-contraatacó el pelirrojo. Si, volvió Kyle.

Y luego de otra de las tantas discusiones cortas, por fin el par de amigos se fue.

-ahora que recuerdo, quedé con Butters para salir a algún lado antes de que lo castiguen de nuevo y no pueda verlo un mes entero así que me voy, adiós gordo.

-¡hey, que no estoy gordo, hijo de puta!

Sí, nuevamente lo habían dejado solo. ¡Bah, ¿Quién los necesitaba?!

* * *

-y por eso pienso que los tacos son la mejor comida del mundo y no deberían reemplazarlo por esa mierda saludable que proponen ahora-hablaba animadamente Clyde, mientras sus amigos simplemente le escuchaban cansados de tanta estupidez, al menos esto se debía a que no había otro tema de conversación.

-Clyde, ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?, ya entendimos tu punto-intervino Token, al ver la mirada hastiada de Craig, que denotaba que alguien moriría si no había silencio en ese mismo instante-o es más, ¿Qué les parece si estamos en silencio un buen rato?-

-¿está bien?-dijo no muy convencido el castaño pero así lo hicieron hasta que…-¡chicos, Taco Bell!-se alegró cual niño y entró al establecimiento, seguido por Token. Mientras se quedaron un momento afuera Tweek y Craig, quienes hasta ahora no habían dicho nada.

-t-tranquilo, ngh, no entraremos si no quieres-propuso el rubio.

-¿y dejar que esos dos piensen que nos fuimos a tener sexo y se la pasen todo el día haciendo chistes sobre eso?, no lo creo-dijo sosteniendo la mano del otro y entró.

Tweek se sonrojó de solo escuchar aquello. Podría haber sido mentira lo de tantos años de relación, pero al menos agradecía que Craig no fuera de los que te ocultan las cosas y sobre todo le alegraba que ahora fuera su mejor amigo, pues era tan transparente como para confirmar que no trabajaba para el gobierno.

* * *

-amigo, ¿estás seguro de que no te pasa nada?-perseguía a su amigo camino a su casa mientras el contrario avanzaba más rápido.

-sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-porque no me dices nada y ni siquiera me miras y…

-¿hasta cuándo, Stan? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir actuando como si nada frente a los demás? Ya ni siquiera sé si tenemos algo o si todavía amas a Wendy.

-sabes que es complicado.

-¿te refieres a la vergüenza?, si es por eso sabes que es una estupidez porque ahora cualquiera puede estar con la persona o cosa que quiera-y por más extraño que sonara eso, era la mera verdad, como siempre.

-no es eso.

-¿entonces qué?, ¿temes que Cartman nos moleste?, sabes que siempre podemos patearle el culo para que se calle y…

-es que…Wendy quiere que volvamos.

-… ¿otra vez?... ¿y tú quieres…?

-no es que yo quiera, entiende, a mi familia ella les cae bien.

-¿y yo no les caigo bien?

-les agradas pero…tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-oh, entiendo-dijo decepcionado.

-escucha, quiero que comprendan, así que les daré un poco más de tiempo ¿sí?

-bueno… ¿quieres jugar?

-¿Ahora, en tu casa?

-con las guitarras, Stan-aclaró enojado y ruborizado-hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos cosas que los mejores amigos hacen.

Allí está otra vez, lo estaba amedrentando tal y como siempre hacia con aquellas dos palabras llenas de resentimiento.

-bien, como lo amigos que somos.

Y al llegar a la casa de Broflovski, jugaron hasta la noche, ya que la casa estaba sola.

Fue que ocurrió, nuevamente la tentación, viendo a su mejor amigo pelirrojo jugar junto a él. Si se había decidido por él era porque nadie comparaba la pasión que él demostraba al hacer algo, además de ser una persona que lo conocía perfectamente y lo comprendía, eso le fascinaba…oh que rayos.

-te prometo que pronto serás el oficial, te lo prometo-dijo y lo besó apasionadamente antes de que el otro siquiera pudiera decir algo.

* * *

-¡eso fue muy divertido, Kenny!-sonrió Butters mientras sostenía su algodón de azúcar y un peluche de hello kitty.

-lamento no habértelo comprado, quizás la próxima sí.

-oh, no importa, pasar el tiempo contigo es lo que cuenta-sonrió y se acercó a darle un tierno beso.

Oh sí, quería tanto al pequeño Leopold como para respetarlo hasta el día en que se casaran ¿Qué le había gustado de él? Bueno, digamos que un día simplemente se dio cuenta que el sexo vacío podía llegar a ser aburrido cuando tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies, entonces aceptó aquel reto que Cartman le impuso, hubieron complicaciones pero se había enamorado de su pequeño por su inocencia, esa que lo había condenado a tantas cosas en el pasado. Sí, lo esperaría…

¿A quién quería engañar?

-…-mordió levemente su labio inferior y al provocarle soltar un gemido de dolor, aprovechó para introducir su lengua en aquella dulce cavidad, explorando cada parte de ella e impacientándose. Rayos, si no paraba ahora finalmente perdería la cabeza.

-ejem-carraspeó la garganta el adulto que se encontraba tras ellos-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-¡ah, papá, yo…!-comenzó a jugar con sus nudillos por los nervios.

-¡entra a la casa, señorito, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es y cuanto nos preocupamos?!

-p-pero si son las siete de la noche y me fui cuatro horas.

-¡no me respondas y entra, ¿quieres que te castigue?!

-oh hamburguesas-maldijo y obedeció.

-segundo strike, muchacho, una vez más y estás fuera-amenazó Steven cerrando la puerta en la cara de McCormick.

-carajo-maldijo y se fue a su casa, su horrible casa.

* * *

-que gusto que lo hayas traído, Craig-agradeció el señor Tweak-espero que hayan usado preservativo si pasó algo-guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta tras despedirse.

Esa era la parte que más odiaba el pelinegro de dejar a su "novio" en casa. Es decir, sí ocurrió algo, pero solo fue porque estaban bastante ebrios tras haber ido a una fiesta hacia unas noches y tener la desgracia de que estén sus "suegros" en casa, pero no tenía que repetirle su error tantas veces, no es como que tuviera consecuencias o algo así.

Antes de llegar a su casa se detuvo a fumar uno de sus preciados cigarrillos ya que en casa se lo tenían prohibido y al acabar simplemente se fue.

* * *

-es increíble que a los chicos no les importe lo que hoy en día está pasando, es decir, sí, la mayoría se volvió gay y todo eso, pero aun así no pueden ignorar que problemas como esos pasan a su alrededor y tener empatía con nuestras compañeras-opinó una de las muchachas en el comité de chicas, que aún seguían haciendo hasta esta edad.

-esperen un momento, ¿no se han puesto a pensar que ellos son así de egoístas porque saben que nunca les va a pasar?

-sí, son afortunados en ese aspecto-se lamentó Wendy-pero eso no les da el derecho a juzgar a nuestras amigas así.

-¿entonces qué hacemos?

* * *

-¿creen que nunca les pasará? Oh, pobres jovencitos, subestiman tanto la situación.

-¿dice que sus alumnos le están causando problemas?-preguntó alguien de la nada a la vieja mujer que ahora se encontraba en un bar-¿de casualidad son estudiantes de la preparatoria de South Park?

-sí, todos me atienden y obedecen, excepto estos jóvenes-dijo enseñándole unas fotos al desconocido, quizás porque estaba muy ebria como para fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo, o por el hecho que deseaba que alguien la escuchara además de sus varios gatos.

-mmm, sí, los conozco perfectamente, escuche esos chicos no le harán caso hasta que usted tome las riendas en serio y les dé una lección, ¿entiende?

-¿y cómo hago eso?

-pues…déjemelo a mí.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, quisiera saber que opinan.**

 **Hasta la próxima ¬w¬**

…


	2. Cambios extraños

**¡Nuevamente hola, buenas personas! ¿Cómo les va este 21/ 09? Ok bueno, vayamos al grano, me alegra su aceptación hacia este fic, ¡así que espero y sigan leyendo, gente bonita n.n!**

 **Las respuestas a sus lindos reviews están abajo, ya que no puedo responderlos aparte por el escaso tiempo que tengo.**

 **Y no, nuevamente no se recomienda discreción XD**

* * *

Sí, otro día más en el "paraíso" que es el pueblo montañés, excepto porque algo andaba mal.

Nueve días pasaron y fueron un infierno para los muchachos que no sabían porque les estaba ocurriendo esas desgracias.

\- ¿seguro que no se encuentra bien? - preguntó un curioso Clyde.

\- sí, lleva allí adentro como quince minutos - respondió indiferente Craig encogiéndose de hombros.

\- qué extraño, si mal no recuerdo él no estaba tan mal ayer.

\- tienes razón, ¡Tweek, sal de una maldita vez que se está acabando el receso! - exigió el de chullo golpeando la puerta del baño.

\- ¿y dónde está la amabilidad y la caballerosidad, Craig? - preguntó inocentemente el castaño.

\- se fueron al mismo lugar al que irás si es que sigues jodiendome - amenazó.

\- de verdad nunca cambiarás - se resignó el castaño - ¡vamos, Tweek, es viernes de pizza, los demás se llevarán las buenas, ¿no quieres probar esa que tiene queso y…?!

Y el sonido de otra arcada y la mirada amenazante del "novio" del chico fue lo que hizo que el saliera corriendo rápido de allí.

\- nosotros lo veremos allá, ¿sí? - dijo el afroamericano saliendo tras su amigo.

\- maldita sea - susurró.

* * *

\- de verdad estas raro, ya lo hemos hecho tantas veces que me asusta, ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó el rubio cenizo a su pareja, rememorando que fue recibido con un beso apasionado.

\- ¿p-porque lo dices?

\- mmm, porque nos faltamos a la escuela y ahora estamos en tu cuarto, en tu casa, sin tus padres y haciéndolo.

\- p-perdón, no sé qué me pasa, pero si quieres podemos parar.

\- bueno…en realidad no me molesta, es increíble que por fin te hayas decidido a hacerlo - sonrió con picardía mientras comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente, como varias veces en esta última semana.

\- ¡oh, Kenny, sí! - gritó por el incontenible placer mientras él también arañaba la espalda de su enamorado.

* * *

\- viejo, de verdad no creí que esto te afectara tanto - comentaba un sorprendido Stan.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ignorarme por como quince segundos?, ¿Cuál es tu problema? - atacaba un furioso Kyle.

\- pero solo estaba tomando apuntes en clases - se justificó.

\- ¡claro, esa es la excusa que siempre usas!

\- no entiendo porque estás actuando así.

\- oh vaya, parece que alguien amaneció con arena en su vagina - se burló Cartman apareciendo en el acto.

\- ¡¿y?, ¿tienes algún jodido problema con eso, gordo de mierda?!

\- Kyle, tranquilízate, sabes que aquí no se puede pelear.

\- ¡cállate, Stan! - le amenazó y se volvió a Cartman - ¡¿quieres pelear?, ¿eso quieres?, ¿pues qué esperas, culón?!

\- oye Stan controla a tu perra o…

\- ¡que gracioso, es lo mismo que dijiste antes de que Wendy te pateara el culo! - siguió burlándose el judío.

\- ¡esto es diferente, marica, a ti sí puedo hacerte mierda!

\- ¡pues qué esperas, hijo de puta!

Sí, esto iba a terminar muy mal, ya que la multitud se aproximaba, puesto que ya era de salida.

* * *

\- ¡oh, Dios mío, ¿y s-si voy a morir?, AGH, n-no quiero morir tan joven, Craig, gah! - se alarmó el rubiecito.

\- Tweek, reléjate, no vas a morir…o al menos ojalá que no sea hasta que llegues a tu casa - susurró lo último, afortunadamente no estaba castigado hoy y podría irse temprano, aunque eso signifique acompañar a su "novio" a casa.

\- ¡n-no es ngh gracioso, Craig! - se quejó y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- bien, ya no lo diré - sonrió, si bien estar con el cafeinomano paranoico hacia que sus días ya no fueran calmados, los hacía más divertidos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo - me sorprende que no hayas querido ir al hospital.

\- ¡e-ellos trabajan, para el gobierno, s-seguramente esperan que baje la guardia!

\- bueno, entonces descansa bien - quiso alejarse e irse al ver que ya estaban en la puerta de la casa, pero la mirada insistente de sus "suegros" desde la ventana de su habitación en el piso de arriba, hizo que cambiara de opinión y besara a su rubio "novio" de mala gana.

\- s-si sobrevivo, n-nos vemos mañana - finalmente se despidió y entró a su casa.

\- tranquilo, Craig, mañana se acaba todo esto y finalmente terminarás con él y acabarás con esta farsa - se dijo en un susurro y se perdió entre las luces que ya comenzaban a encenderse por la oscuridad que comenzaba a invadir todas las calles del pueblo.

* * *

\- Tienes suerte de que te hayan dejado libre por esto, solo porque eres buen estudiante o tu mamá sí que se hubiera molestado bastante - regañó el pelinegro, pero él tenía unos pocos rasguños ya que por fortuna evitó la pelea, pero no la súplica para no ser castigado que duró bastante tiempo.

\- ¡él se lo buscó, no yo!

\- está bien, ahora mismo me vas a decir que te pasa porque has estado actuando como una mujer en su periodo todos estos días y quiero saber…

\- ¡Por qué no me haces el oficial, ¿bien?! - interrumpió de repente.

-creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso y, ¿sabes? ya no quiero discutir, ¿sí?, para que te calmes y dejes de estar de tan mal humor, te lo diré…no voy a regresar con Wendy.

\- … ¿Qué?

\- como oyes, no voy a volver con ella, así que si quieres celebrarlo podemos jugar videojuegos o algo así, ¿te parece bien?

\- sí, está bien - sonrió satisfecho.

Stan estaba perplejo, no podía estar más confundido con todo este asunto de los cambios de humor de Kyle.

* * *

\- bueno, ya me voy, Buttercup - lo besó y como todo un vándalo se dispuso a salir por la ventana.

\- t-ten cuidado, no vayas a…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar apareció Steven irrumpiendo en la habitación.

\- ¡sabía que estaba aquí! - se acercó y apartó a su hijo de la ventana.

\- jeje, buenas noches, señor - sonrió con nerviosismo.

\- que buenas noches ni que nada, delincuente, tercer strike, estás fuera, te lo advertí, muchacho - agarró los extremos de las escaleras apoyadas en la pared y las empujó causando que el contrario cayera al suelo rompiéndose la cabeza.

\- ¡papá…!

\- dices una palabra más y estarás castigado de por vida, además me enteré de que hoy no fuiste a la escuela, estas más castigado de lo que imaginas-amenazó y salió de la habitación.

\- ¡salchichas! - maldijo.

Bueno, al menos sabía que su novio volvería al día siguiente, quizás el destino quiso que fuera inmortal porque sabía que serían estas cosas las que precisamente le pasarían más seguido.

Como estaba castigado y no iba a comer nada, simplemente se dio una ducha y se cambió para ir a dormir…o al menos eso intentó hasta que sintió un retortijón fuerte, como sea, igual no podía quejarse o lo castigarían mucho más. Si le dieran a escoger entre morir por una apendicitis o ser castigado, preferiría la apendicitis, muchas gracias.

* * *

\- hijo, se te ve muy hambriento, ¿no comiste nada en todo el día? - preguntó Sheila a su hijo, quien ya se había devorado hasta su tercer plato.

\- creo que no - se encogió de hombros - a propósito mamá, Stan se quedará esta noche.

\- oh, está bien, solo no se desvelen - advirtió Gerald y ayudó a recoger los platos a su esposa.

No estaban sorprendidos de que el más joven de los Marsh se quedara esta noche, después de todo era el mejor amigo de su hijo y casi siempre se quedaba a dormir.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de Kyle, Ike fulminó al pelinegro con la mirada.

\- te estoy vigilando - susurró y se metió a su habitación.

Stan entró finalmente después de su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué tu hermanito me fulmina con la mirada?

\- quizás porque él sí sabe de lo nuestro.

\- ¡¿lo sabe?!

\- no se lo dirá a nadie, tranquilo-se cambió y entró a la cama.

\- Ky, ya te dije que no es por eso, ya verás que pronto lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos, tanto así que te arrepentirás de haberme insistido - sonrió con picardía y entró a su lado en la cama. Como súper mejores amigos que eran, y contando las veces que tuvieron intimidad, no fue extraño.

\- ¿lo prometes?

\- por supuesto que sí - le besó en la frente y cerró los ojos.

El de ojos esmeraldas imitó la acción, pero a comparación del anterior, a él le sobrevino un sueño tremendo, como si hubiese corrido una maratón de varias horas y hubiera llegado recién a la meta.

No le tomó importancia.

* * *

Definitivamente esa era la peor noche de todas, le dolía bastante la cabeza que no se le pasaba con nada.

\- ¡s-seguramente tengo un tumor en el cerebro y me voy a m-morir, ngh, todos los síntomas concuerdan! - exclamó al ver en su celular la información - ¡s-seguramente lo hizo el g-gobierno o los gnomos, AGH! - se jaló los cabellos con desesperación - ¡y para lo peor, mis padres se fueron y los gnomos ya se llevaron toda mi ropa interior, ngh, s-supongo que este es el fin y nunca pude tener una vida plena! - se lamentó y de repente sintió un mareo horrible - ¡oh Dios, a-aquí viene!

Y finalmente cayó al suelo sin más…sin nadie que lo atienda.

Así estaba él…solo en su lecho de muerte…

O eso es lo que pensaba…

* * *

 **Aquí estamos…el final de capitulo.**

 ** _KiriOasis:_** Lo son, vaya que lo son, son problemas bastante seguros, se sentenciaron porque…no hicieron caso XD. Ya somos dos.

 ** _SspaceTraveler:_** Sí, creo que siempre tienen que aprender todo por las malas :v. aquí está la actualización y espero que te haya gustado.

 ** _Luis Carlos:_** es muy cierto, nadie puede lidiar con ellos, si fuera su maestra acabaría volándome los sesos XD. Me halaga lo que dices, traté de hacerlos lo mas parecido que pude y tomaré tu consejo acerca de lo cliché, es que a veces se me sale. Ah sí y respecto a tus sospechas… ¿eres adivino o qué?...bueno estas en lo cierto en eso… ¿pero él es el único? ¬w¬

 ** _chaerin Hyuga:_** Aquí está la continuación n.n, tienes curiosidad sobre que pasó aquella vez, ¿verdad?, bueno, solo diré que…tuvo que pasar lo que tuvo que pasar y no fue nada inocente ¬/¬

 **Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, si quieren saber más, dejen sus reviews please n.n…nah, lo continuaré contra viento, marea y muchos exámenes.**


	3. ¡Sorpresa!

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado la anterior parte, aquí viene el tercer capitulo**

 **Por cierto el título verdadero era "Milagros", con todo y comillas pero como no aparecen, se los digo ahora, ya que obviamente para ellos no son más que maldiciones XD.**

 **¡Disfruten n.n!**

* * *

Allí estaba él, disfrutando inmensamente su cama. No había cosa más gloriosa que hacer en un hermoso día sábado más que quedarse a dormir hasta tarde siendo él mismo sin preocuparse por nadie. O al menos eso planeaba hacer hasta que sonó su celular levantándolo a él y a su muy adorada mascota, Stripe.

– ¿Quién cojones molesta a esta hora?–expresó malhumorado contestando– ¿y ahora que quieres, Tweek?, no me salgas otra vez con que son los gnomos.

– ¡sí, pero esto es diferente, es una emergencia, Craig!

Ok, esto si asustó al pelinegro, eran contadas las veces que su rubio amigo hablaba sin titubeos y esto, aunque no deseara admitirlo, lo preocupó.

–ahora voy–dicho esto colgó y se cambió rápidamente para salir de su casa sin saludar a su familia.

* * *

Luego de haber dormido bastante bien, se negó a abrir los ojos y despertar, así que juguetonamente se puso a tantear en la cama con su mano tratando de encontrar a su amigo para acercarlo más a él, pero lo que sintió hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y cayera de la cama por la impresión.

– ¡Ky, despierta!

– ¿y ahora que quieres?, es temprano todavía–refunfuño, pero cuando abrió los ojos también reaccionó como su mejor amigo– ¡carajo, Stan, ¿Qué significa esto?!

– ¡es tu maldita cama, tú dime!

–p-pero yo no…espera, sé quién pudo haber hecho esto–rápidamente se levantó, buscó y encontró su celular– ¡ese gordo de mierda me va a oír!

* * *

Al llegar, luego de haber corrido lo más rápido que pudo, ni bien rozó la puerta con su mano, alguien la abrió y lo jaló del brazo para que se adentrara de una vez.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

– ¡e-está en mi cuarto!–se alarmó y señaló el camino bien conocido.

Subió con mucha cautela y se adentró en la habitación, aún no comprendía cual era la amenaza.

–En la c-cama–indicó.

Entonces con pasos todavía más lentos se acercó tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, no es que tuviera miedo, es solo que no quería alertar a la víctima para que huya de sus manos, su pobre y desgraciada víctima. Con un movimiento rápido descubrió a la cosa entre las sabanas.

– ¡¿Qué carajo, Tweek?, ¿me despertaste un sábado a las ocho de la mañana por algo así?!

– ¡e-esto es grave, n-no es una broma ngh, podría tratarse de una trampa para asesinarme de los gnomos, o del gobierno, q-quizás de los visitantes, o tal vez robo bebés sonámbulo y voy a ir a la cárcel, eso sería demasiada presión!

–…espera, si dices que apareció en tu cama, ¿dónde estabas tú?

–Me dolía la cabeza, me desmayé, estaba en el suelo toda la noche y c-cuando desperté…e-estaba sin calzoncillos–comentó apenado– ¡y vi e-esa cosa en mi cama!

–bueno, en primer lugar no es una cosa y en segundo lugar, tranquilízate, aun si lo que dices es cierto solo haremos como que alguien lo dejó en tu puerta, ¿entiendes? –su "novio" asintió.

De pronto se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, con razón Tweek se quedó toda la noche en el piso y colapsó por los nervios, todavía no podía comprender como habían padres tan irresponsables como ellos, es decir, una cosa es hacerlo trabajar como el único ayudante en la cafetería y el luego querer venderlo como esclavo, que aunque sea una broma era bastante mala y más sabiendo cómo es su hijo, pero esta vez sí que se habían excedido.

–Lo que sea que hagamos tendrá que ser lejos de aquí–cargó al bultito y lo cubrió con su chaqueta para salir a toda prisa con el rubio.

* * *

– ¡espera, no creo que Cartman haya hecho esto, no tiene sentido, además si le decimos y no lo hizo trataría de chantajearnos o avisarle a los demás!–dijo mientras forcejeaba con Kyle tratando de que no consiga su celular– ¡sé razonable!

– ¿entonces si no fue él quien podría…? espera, creo que ya sé quién–salió de la habitación para ir a la de su hermano– ¡Ike, ¿por qué lo hiciste?!

– ¡es sábado por la mañana, déjame en paz, abuelo!–respondió de mala manera el menor quien estaba cubriéndose la cabeza con almohadas.

– ¡no hasta que me respondas a que viene ese chiste!

– ¡pues dime que hice porque no sé de qué estás hablando!

–Deberían guardar silencio o lo despertarán– dijo Stan tratando de ser el maduro de la situación, mas eso solo despertó la curiosidad del canadiense, quien se levantó rápidamente y fue al cuarto de su hermano a ver de qué era de lo que hablaba.

– ¡Les dije que usaran protección!–se burló para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

– ¡esto no es gracioso, ese bebé ni siquiera es nuestro!

– de hecho, llámame loco si quieres pero creo que se parece a…

* * *

–…ti, tarado, mira es igual de amargado que tú, ni sonríe–comentó Ruby al sostener al bebé–apuesto a que ni siquiera saben su sexo–rió y desenvolvió a la criatura–es una niña.

–¬ ¿y eso porque carajo me importaría?-respondió el mayor con monotonía y hastío.

–ya dime la verdad, ¿a quién dejaste preñada?

–oye, ya te dije que esa cosa no es mía, es de Tweek.

–bueno, ahora que la veo mejor si tiene los ojos de Tweek.

– ¿p-pero como es e-eso ngh posible?

–No lo sé, pero vamos, ¿Cómo fueron posible varias cosas imposibles en este lugar?–mencionó y la dejó en la cama–supongo que como ya me burlé bastante, me voy.

–no puedes irte, ¿quién la cuidará?

– ¿Me viste con cara de niñera?, soluciónenlo ustedes, yo tengo cosas que hacer–y salió despidiéndose con la seña Tucker.

– ¿y a-ahora que hacemos?

–no llora, ¿verdad?, la dejaremos aquí y tenemos que salir para ver si alguien la está buscando.

– ¿p-pero y s-si es una bomba?

–Por supuesto que no es una bomba–bufó mas, luego de pensarlo, la apartó un poco más–mejor nos apuramos por si acaso. Genial, Tweek ya le estaba empezando a pegar lo paranoico.

* * *

Buscó por la calle con su pequeño y la niña en las manos de este.

–Kenny, si mis papás se enteran de que salí estando castigado me castigarán aún más.

–será rápido. Ahora piensa, ¿Quién nos haría esto?

–Quizás es un milagro–dijo y se le iluminaron los ojos.

–eso no tiene sentido, Dios no nos daría un milagro, no estamos casados y somos homosexuales.

– ¿Jesús?

–tampoco fue Jesús.

– ¿Santa?

–no.

– ¿el señor Mojón?

–no.

\- ¿Damián?

–... ¡Por supuesto, él tiene que estar metido en esto, excelente trabajo, Leo, ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?!

–no, es que acaba de abrir un portal al infierno en el suelo-señaló el lugar y allí se encontraba el apuesto pelinegro de ojos rojos.

– ¡Damien, detente en este instante!–mas no logró alcanzarlo y el portal se cerró, provocando que cayera de cara al piso– ¡no, ese hijo de puta!

– ¡oh cielos, lamento no habértelo dicho antes! –se lamentó su novio.

– ¡Tranquilo, todo esto tiene solución!–sacó una pistola–en seguida vuelvo, amor–le dio un beso y se alejó para dispararse en la cabeza.

\- ¡Kenny!

* * *

Al estar en un horrible lugar, lleno de azufre, oscuridad y caminos de fuego, supo que había llegado y esta vez no había sido tan doloroso como las otras veces. A medida que avanzaba veía a mucha nueva gente llegar y a muchos más siendo torturados por demonios. Eso dificultaba su búsqueda.

– ¡maldito Damien, ¿Dónde te metiste?!

– ¡¿Quién hace tanto alboroto?!…ah eres tú, otra vez–expresó cansado el enorme ser rojo, dueño del lugar.

–Satán, ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

–espera, ya sé a qué vienes y solo te aviso que él no tiene nada que ver en ese asunto, yo lo hice.

– ¿Por qué?

–porque alguien hizo un trato conmigo, por supuesto.

–pero es que no tiene sentido, tú no puedes dar vida, eso es cosa de Dios.

–Tuve que hablar con él, sí, pero llegamos a un trato que desgraciadamente no me favoreció–se cruzó de brazos molesto.

– ¿pero en nueve días, en serio?, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de arrepentirnos.

–él hizo al mundo en siete días, ¿Por qué sería difícil hacer tres bebés en nueve?

– ¿tres?

–así es, no eres el único maldecido, y ahora que no puedo subir a la Tierra y hacer fiestas desenfrenadas por aquel trato, te preguntarás: ¿Cómo hice para llevar a esos diablillos?–vio que el rubio asintió–pues envié a mi nueva mascota–llamó entusiasmado a su ave con un silbido al cual al instante acudió. Ésta solo constaba de esqueleto y algunos trozos de carne, estaba cubierto de sangre y rodeado con un aura oscura–ella lo hizo, ¡contempla a la cigüeña satánica!

–Es espeluznante, ¿Cómo pudo no llamar la atención?

–se disfrazó de una viva y sí la vieron pues sabes que ahora confirmarán la teoría de la cigüeña.

–como sea, tiene que traerlos de vuelta, nadie los quiere en la Tierra.

–ese no es mi problema, es el suyo.

– ¿y si se me ocurre hacer algo malo con esa bebé como dejarla en la calle o…?

–a mí no me interesa, no soy Dios.

–…bueno, supongo que con eso se soluciona el problema…oye, al menos hubieras avisado.

–no podía decírselos porque quien hizo el trato así lo pidió, pero te diré que dijo que habló con una señora en un bar y luego me dijo quienes debían ser castigados, consiguieron tres testigos y así ocurrió, sacrificaron una cabra o algo así, además uno de ellos me vendió su alma–explicó–además ya encontraste la nota, así que si quieres maldecir de vuelta con la cigüeña satánica, allí está el número.

–pero si está en blanco–señaló sacando del bolsillo la tarjeta que había encontrado en el piso del cuarto de su novio.

–ahora no–dio un chasquido e hizo aparecer un símbolo satánico y varias palabras.

Kenny hastiado de la conversación rompió la tarjeta, pero la guardó en el bolsillo.

–ni siquiera sé porque me tuvo que pasar a mí… ¿Por qué no hiciste eso con la puta de tu hijo?

– ¿a quién llamas puta, McCormick? –apareció en el acto el anticristo.

-a ti, bastardo.

–Basta dejen de pelear–pidió el ser rojo–eso es fácil, porque es impaciente y mi Damien todavía no está preparado–explicó cual madre preocupada–será mejor que te vayas que los problemas no se resuelven solos.

–Bien–bufó molesto, ahora solo él importaba, después de todo, ¿Quién más sería maldecido además de Cartman?

* * *

Era ya de noche y todavía su hermano no aparecía luego de haber salido con Marsh y la criatura. Ahora estaba comiendo algo en la cocina.

–Me pregunto cómo Kyle habrá solucionado lo del bebé, seguro ya lo hizo, es muy listo después de todo–soltó sin preocupación, creyendo que nadie lo escucharía…más se equivocó.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con bebé?

–…–abrió los ojos sorprendido– ¡mamá, creí que habías salido!

–acabo de volver de las compras. Exijo que me digas a que te referías, jovencito.

– ¡s-se trata de una mascota, no es un bebé, m-me equivoqué!–oh no, la había regado.

Sheyla conocía perfectamente a sus hijos y sabía cuándo mentían, no por nada era la madre más estricta en el pueblo, así que subió las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de su primogénito, pero antes de abrir la puerta su hijo menor se interpuso.

– ¡no hay nada allí, Kyle se enojará si entras!

–Ike, vas a quitarte en este momento si no quieres estar en serios problemas–ordenó–uno…–aún nada–dos…–todavía no, pero sabía que ahora obedecería–y…–como predijo, el menor se quitó, lo que le dio la libertad de entrar.

–por favor, que no haya nada que pueda incriminarlo–rogó mentalmente.

Silencio…

–llama en este mismo instante a tu hermano mayor y dile que venga ahora mismo–ordenó, mientras en sus manos sostenía…una pequeña tarjeta…

* * *

 **Bueno aquí llegamos al final, ahora aquí respondo algunas de sus dudas.**

 **Sé que describen a los señores Tweak como padres amorosos y todo eso, pero en Stick of Truth ellos lo hacen trabajar a Tweek solo en vez de contratar a otros empleados.**

 **¿Por qué acusaron a Ike?, porque ahora me lo imagino como un típico hermano menor que puede vengarse de su hermano mayor por recordar cómo era tratado, ¿recuerdan a ese vengativo Ike que tomaba hormonas? Bueno, al menos no lo hice tan resentido XD**

En cuanto a las respuestas a sus reviews:

 ** _Chaerin hyuga:_** ¡Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya encantado! Ya sabes, todo tiene una razón ahora XD y no es tan satisfactoria para ellos.

 ** _Luis Carlos:_** yo pienso que es porque se complementan XD, esa parte me recuerda a lo que Cartman dijo esa vez, que Stan era un idiota y siempre le daba la razón a Kyle y Si, amo matar a Kenny por esas razones n.n. Ah sí y si acertaste pero todavía no aparecerá hasta que aparezca el resto de culpables lo cual será una pena porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos.

 **Dicho esto me despido n.n7. Cualquier opinión, duda o sugerencia espero me la hagan saber.**


	4. ¿y ahora que hacemos?

**_¡Perdón por la tardanza, aquí va el capítulo n.n!_**

* * *

Fue una búsqueda infructuosa, al parecer nadie buscaba a una beba con las descripciones que ellos daban, haciendo su trabajo de deshacerse de ella más difícil. Creyeron que ahora sería un momento para descansar…mas todo cambió cuando Craig fue recibido por una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de sus padres y por consiguiente, una batalla que ahora se daba en la sala de su casa.

– ¿Quién les dijo semejante…?

– ¡Vinieron los padres de tu novio!–interrumpió su padre–¡dijeron que habían encontrado esto, creí que era una broma, pero al parecer no al encontrar a una niña en tu cuarto!–le arrojó con la tarjeta en la cara.

– ¿Cigüeña satánica?–dijo confundido el pelinegro.

– ¡¿podrías decirnos en que estabas pensando?! ¡¿Qué tenías en la cabeza?!-ahora fue su mamá.

– ¡¿Soy el único que cree que esto es una locura?!–intentó defenderse inútilmente.

– ¡es por esa noche, ¿verdad?, tenían que ir a esa fiesta y emborracharse, seguramente es su culpa!

El rubio sentía que se moría de los nervios al ver la mirada de su suegro hacia su persona, sabía que no era muy estimado por él después de todo, pero si antes no le agradaba, ahora podía sentir como su odio puro lo quemaría en cualquier instante.

– ¡no vayas a culpar a Tweek de lo que no sabes si tuvo que ver, no es tu problema y apuesto a que esto es una mentira o una trampa!

– ¡¿trampa?, ¿El sexo no tiene nada que ver?, allí lo dice todo!–su padre ya se había parado para encararlo con furia y Craig hizo lo mismo.

– ¡basta Thomas, no seas tan duro con ellos, si es verdad que ellos no tienen la culpa de esto ¿Cómo iban a saber que…?!

– ¡ese es el problema, yo no estaba de acuerdo con esta relación, la acepto y me salen con esto, no voy a aportar en nada, soluciónenlo solos!

–Hijo, ve con tu novio a la habitación, yo hablaré con tu padre-ordenó la mujer y obedecieron, mas Craig lo hizo de mala manera.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, algo no muy diferente ocurría en la casa de los Broflovski, en el que los padres de Kyle estaban sentados mirando con desaprobación a su hijo mientras su hermano menor, quien también presente, no podía hacer contacto visual con él por la culpabilidad.

–puedo explicarlo…bueno, la verdad no–dijo mientras estaba algo pasmado, porque ahí, en la tarjeta que su madre le había arrojado, estaba comprobado el por lo que era acusado.

–nos has fallado, ¿en que estabas pensando con esto?, ¿Qué querías conseguir?-reclamó Sheyla.

–señora, él…

–mejor no hables Stanley y agradece que no se lo haya dicho a tus padres.

–… ¿no les dijiste?–preguntó Kyle, extrañado porque su madre, la mujer más chismosa del pueblo, no les haya avisado a los padres del chico que lo había perjudicado y más si debía responsabilizarlo por sus actos.

–no lo hice porque no lo conservarán obviamente, hemos llegado a esa decisión y…

–no pensarán que van a obligarme a…

–Decide Kyle, tu madre tiene razón, ¿estás dispuesto a bajar tu promedio de calificaciones por algo como esto?–continuó esta vez Gerald.

– ¡eso no va a pasar, puedo prometerles que yo…!

– ¡Suficiente, si no haces desaparecer esta misma noche a esa abominación del infierno no volverás a casa!

– ¡no puede pedirle algo como eso!

– ¡Ya estas advertido!–lo ignoró– ¡¿Qué decides?!

Stan miraba expectante la situación, cualquier acción por parte de su amigo, quizás algo valiente como enfrentarse a su mamá, pero la respuesta fue diferente a lo que esperaba…

–vamos, Stan, tenemos que ver donde dejarlo–se paró y fue caminando hacia la puerta.

Marsh estaba decepcionado, debió verlo venir, cuando se trataba de su amigo peleando contra su madre, la moralidad no contaba y ella terminaba ganando.

* * *

– ¡esto es estúpido, no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo rayos pudo pasarnos esto a nosotros?, si las asiáticas se enteran será peor que antes!

El rubio sólo miraba a su "pareja" estar caminando en círculos en la habitación maldiciendo su suerte luego de que ambos hayan comprobado que, en efecto, esa criatura era de ambos. Él también estaba bastante nervioso y por más que intentara no podía hallar su lugar feliz cuando veía que Craig estaba pasándola bastante mal.

–s-supongo que tendremos que…dejarla en alguna parte.

– ¿de verdad estás dispuesto a hacer eso por mí?

–p-por supuesto, t-tienes razón, somos jóvenes y si no la quieres pues…

–Bueno, ya que ambos estamos de acuerdo–sonrió convencido, pero lo que no notó fue la inseguridad en la voz de Tweek– ¿Qué estamos esperando?, será mejor solucionarlo antes de que algo más pase.

Ambos salieron rápidamente de la habitación ignorando la riña que se formaba en la otra habitación.

* * *

– ¿entonces hablas de simplemente dejarla en este lugar? –preguntó inseguro mientras frotaba sus nudillos.

–no es nada nuestro, además ya sabemos lo que tus padres dirán y quizás sea peor lo que ellos decidan, será por su bien te lo aseguro–dijo mientras arreglaba el moisés lo mejor que podía– está tan linda que hasta yo la adoptaría–dijo y ella le sonrió.

Nuevamente bajaron por el árbol, fácilmente por la rutina de escape que usaron varias veces, y avanzaron por la oscura calle, hasta llegar al lugar planeado.

–Espérame aquí–caminó hasta la puerta encontrándose con algo que no esperaba– ¿Qué carajo hacen ustedes aquí?

–Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma–dijo al parecer hastiado Broflovski.

– ¡lárguense, esta fue mi idea!

–pues al parecer tardaste bastante, McCormick, llegué primero así que te vas–amenazó Craig.

–yo no me voy de aquí, además yo necesito esto más que ustedes.

En su distracción, Tucker le quitó la nota al moisés que el rubio sostenía.

– "¿por fabor adóptenme?"–Leyó la nota–eres un estúpido, es obvio que se escribe con v.

–qué lindo, al menos tienes alguna noción de ortografía después de ser malo en todo lo demás–de repente se le ocurrió–de hecho es por eso mismo es que no puede quedarse conmigo.

–vete a la mierda–le enseño su seña familiar.

Mientras ellos peleaban Stan se tomó la punta de la nariz, cansado de tanta estupidez y Tweek tuvo que sostener a su hija luego de que su novio se la pasara puesto a que esto comenzaba a ponerse serio y seguro se pondría a pelear físicamente si era necesario.

– ¡Oh Dios, esto es demasiada presión!–sus tics aumentaron.

– ¿A ustedes también les paso lo mismo?–preguntó Butters al haberse acercado para ver que ocurría.

–Sí, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, solo Kyle, pero ahora mismo lo convenceré de que no es correcto dejar a tu hijo en un lugar así–comentó Stan mientras fue y arrastró a Kyle lejos del lugar.

Mas las palabras de Stan más que haciendo eco en el sorprendido Stotch, hicieron ese llamado de consciencia en la mente del cafeinómano. No era correcto y más cuando se percató de que la niña estaba dormida, realmente era bastante bonita, podrían violarla quizá o algún día crecer para tener resentimiento a los padres que la abandonaron e ir a buscarlos en el futuro y matarlos a ambos. Eso sería demasiada presión.

–n-no voy a hacer esto–dijo y se levantó, llamando la atención de su novio que estaba perplejo por aquellas palabras.

–no estarás hablando de…

–n-no voy a dejarla, ngh es estúpido, Craig, ¿t-tienes idea de lo que le podría pasar?, Stan tiene razón–se alejó siendo seguido por un furioso Tucker.

–Al parecer tengo el camino libre–vitoreó Kenny más al ver la mirada de Butters borró la sonrisa en su rostro– ¿Qué?

– ¿estabas a punto de hacerme dejar a nuestra hija a un orfanato sin decirme?

Vio como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y resbala por sus mejillas.

–Leo…

– ¿tan poco significo para ti?... ¿otra vez?

–esto nos iba a perjudicar a ambos, entiende.

–oh, lo que entiendo es que casi cometo otro error y eso demuestra que no quieres nada serio conmigo.

–lo de esa vez…

– ¿lo de esa vez que? Sí, te perdoné por haber jugado conmigo, porque juraste que te enamoraste de mí después o bueno eso creí, pero ahora tú sabias de la inseguridad que todavía sentía por la risa de Cartman y tu silencio de esa vez que me lastimaron bastante al igual que las burlas de todos… pero esta vez es peor, ¿sabes por qué?, porque me tomaste, me ocultaste las cosas y casi me haces cometer una de las peores cosas que podía hacer, ¿Qué me demuestra eso?, que no quieres nada serio conmigo, como lo que mi papá y todas las personas dijeron… ¡realmente no has cambiado!

–no quería hacer esto, ¿sí?, pero…imagina que pasaría si tu padre se entera, jamás me permitirá estar cerca de ti otra vez…como la primera vez que rompimos y es obvio que todavía no lo ha superado–recordó.

–pero yo esta vez no me alejaré de ti porque sabré que hicimos lo correcto.

–eso quiere decir que….

–Sí, le diremos a nuestros padres y tendrán que aceptar o alguien sufrirá la maldad de un súper villano-mencionó con algo de malicia mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

–y esta vez no habrá un héroe que los salve–concluyó con una sonrisa y lo besó para luego ambos alejarse de allí con su pequeña.

* * *

– ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!-se quejó el pelirrojo.

– ¡¿no, ¿tú porque haces esto?, ¿eso es lo que harás?, tu madre te ordena algo, ¿y tú simplemente obedeces como un marica sabiendo que eso no es lo correcto?!

– ¡no tengo alternativa, ya la oíste!

– ¡¿sabes que vi?, al mismo Kyle de hace años, antes de que comenzara a ser la valiente persona que es hoy!

– ¡es como si no conocieras a mi madre, además, ¿yo quien soy para desobedecer?, ¿Qué le voy a decir siquiera para justificarme?, "¿tenía sexo con mi mejor amigo y no éramos nada?"!

– ¡Está bien, tienes razón!–se tomó el puente de la nariz–me lo quedaré esta noche pero promete que no me vas a dejar solo en esto, confiaré en tu conciencia que no lo harás.

–…–estaba dudoso en aceptar, mas el sonido de su celular indicándole que su madre le llamaba le dio la respuesta del momento–tengo que irme–y soltando esas palabras se fue como un cobarde, por el momento, eso es todo lo que podía hacer.

* * *

– ¿podrías decirme en que mierda estás pensando? –finalmente el pelinegro detuvo a su "novio" a la fuerza.

–S-Stan tiene razón.

–Marsh, siempre estorbando con su sensibilidad–dijo para sí bastante molesto–dijiste que lo harías y ahora simplemente retrocedes, ¿es que eres marica o qué?

–retrocedo porque n-no es correcto, ¿q-que tiene eso de cobarde?

–no podemos conservarla.

–Hablé con m-mis padres cuando estabas a punto de solucionar todo con violencia, como siempre, e-ellos sí están contentos con esto.

– ¿y qué hay de mí, se supone que seguiré con esta mentira cuando sabes perfectamente que odio mentir?

–e-espera–miró detrás de él–están aquí.

–no puede ser–bufó hastiado, sabiendo que se refería a las asiáticas, ahora sabía que tenía que decir para nuevamente no quedar como el malo de la historia–está bien, la conservaremos y me quedaré contigo.

–q-que bien–decidió concluir mas la mirada sugerente de ellas hizo que abrazara a su novio.

A veces le agradaba que las asiáticas hicieran de abogadas en su relación, siempre le hacían ganar. Tucker en cambio estaba molesto, otra vez esas chicas estaban metiéndose en donde no las llamaban, obligándole a seguir haciendo lo que más odiaba…mentir.

–borra esa cara…

* * *

-¿Qué tan difícil…? –pensó el rubio pobre tratando de salir en silencio del cuarto de su novio.

* * *

– ¿…puede ser?–sonrió con nerviosismo, buscando el modo de decirle a sus padres…que ahora era padre.

* * *

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado!, ahora respondiendo a los reviews_**

 ** _Luis Carlos:_** _tiempo al tiempo, ya se sabrá las razones y toda la verdad y, ¿Por qué Jesús no les ayudaría?, pues creo que el ya pasa por mucho XD._

 ** _Kotoko-noda:_** _¡gracias por tu apoyo, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n!_

 ** _KiriOasis:_** _¡a mí también me gustó bastante la idea de un mundo sin discriminación XD, es genial!_

 ** _Gracias también a los que siguen y pusieron al fic de favorito, significa mucho._**

 ** _Por supuesto, si quieren pueden nombrarlos, todavía no me decido, pero quiero que rimen con los nombres de sus padres. Ejemplo: Kate que rima en pronunciación con Craig o algo así XD._**


	5. Se acabó

**_¡Nuevamente perdón por el retraso, por favor disfruten el siguiente capítulo!_**

* * *

Era otro día de escuela, pero este era diferente a los demás…era un jodido día de escuela luego de no haber dormido nada.

–Mierda–golpeó el despertador, realmente había sido una noche difícil, al menos debía agradecer que su madre fuera comprensiva y lo ayudara a conseguir cosas para el bebé, encima de no echarlo a patadas a la calle. Su padre, pues, él no estaba muy contento con la situación de no haber dormido nada tampoco.

– ¡cállalo de una maldita vez, Stan!–exigió Randy bastante molesto.

– Eso intento–dijo mientras cargaba al bebé y mágicamente calló, probablemente no le gustaba ser ignorado–está bien, pero no por eso faltaré a la escuela–y lo dejó en la cama para cambiarse rápidamente y asearse completamente para volver con él.

–hijo, tienes visitas–anunció su madre.

–oh, bien, gracias al cielo…–pero calló al ver que se trataba de…–eh, hola, Wendy.

–Hola–ella lo miraba estupefacta– ¿de quién es el niño?

–…es mío…

–así que terminamos y… ¿no perdiste el tiempo?

–no es lo que piensas, fue…un accidente.

–Al menos es adorable–sonrió y se acercó al nene para apretarle las mejillas– ¿verdad que sí?–se detuvo cuando este amenazó con llorar.

–bueno, supongo que…podemos ir a la escuela juntos.

– ¿vas a dejarlo aquí?, deberíamos llevarlo, ya sabes, para que no te extrañe.

–no, ¿Cómo crees?

– ¡te lo llevarás, porque cada vez que lo sueltas llora, llévate eso de aquí!–apareció Randy solo para decir eso.

–bien, parece que si irá con nosotros–dijo hastiado saliendo con ella y el bebé de la habitación.

* * *

Había estado despierto casi toda la noche, odiaba haber sido tan cobarde, pero al menos contentó a su madre diciéndole que no lo habían conservado y que ahora no tenía nada que ver con su mejor amigo…de tan solo decir eso sentía que así fue.

– ¿me habrá extrañado?… ¿se habrá enojado conmigo?–pensando en ello se levantó, se fue a dar una ducha rápida y se cambió la ropa.

Al bajar, desayuno rápido, no hizo contacto visual con sus padres ni con su hermano ya que todavía estaba molesto por como lo presionaron, sobra decir que tampoco les dirigió la palabra. Finalmente acabó y se fue a la escuela aunque ya no en el autobús de antes, sino en otro.

Al llegar se quedó en la puerta principal esperando a su amigo, mas no lo encontró. Cansado de ello fue a su aula, dispuesto a concentrarse en la materia que ahora le tocaba y la que no compartía con su súper mejor amigo, mas eso no fue posible puesto que solo pensaba en él, como siempre.

–No, Kyle, no puedes distraerte, necesitas esas calificaciones más que nada, en el receso será–se dijo para escuchar atentamente la explicación del docente a cargo.

Y así fue, en el receso se dispuso a buscarlo y lo encontró, en pleno pasillo hablando con…

– ¿Wendy? –se le cayeron las cosas más se quedó allí observando.

– ¿Qué pasa judío?, ¿hacia dónde miras? –el castaño, quien había estado burlándose de él desde hacía rato y al no obtener respuesta, optó por averiguar que distraía a su objeto de burlas– ¡oh mira, tu marica amigo volvió con la puta, ¿y qué es lo que veo?, al parecer no perdieron el tiempo!

– ¡cállate, culón, no es su hijo es…!–mas no completó la oración afortunadamente.

– ¿entonces de quién es?

–No lo sé, déjame en paz…–se viró tratando de no encarar más al culón y a medida que caminaba escuchaba a la gente que pasaba cerca de él, diciendo la bella pareja que Stan y Wendy hacían.

Quizás tenían razón y era así, pero… ¿eso significaba que dejar que volvieran sería lo correcto?, ¿acaso ellos querrían volver?

* * *

– ¿Ves?, ya todo está bien–dijo con una sonrisa de victoria al ver dormida a la criatura en sus brazos.

–…ya es de mañana y nos faltamos a la escuela, no entiendo porque sonríes–frunció el ceño notoriamente–esto nos pasa por conservarla–maldijo en un susurro.

– ¿Q-qué ocurre ngh, Craig?

– ¿en serio lo preguntas?–estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba–ahora sí tenemos que romper–que mejor que ir al grano justo ahora.

– ¿p-piensas dejarme solo en esto?

–no, ahora no pienses que te estoy dejando como un cobarde por esto, he planeado hacerlo por varios días y se pospuso la ocasión, pero no puedo más.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, escuchando con atención si todavía quedaba algo más por decir pero al no oír nada soltó la pregunta más estúpida que pudo concebir su mente, seguramente por el cansancio.

– ¿P-por qué?

–porque es una mentira y quiero hacer mi vida, además estoy cansado de la mala racha que tengo con las chicas por esto, incluso tú ya puedes hacer tu vida si quieres y esta vez ya no me importa si dicen que no puedo, simplemente….

–s-simplemente les diré que yo te dejé porque era lo mejor, e-está bien…

–… ¿de verdad harías eso?

–e-eres mi mejor amigo, Craig, ¿P-por qué no lo haría?, d-después de todo. ya sabia que este día llegaría.

–Pues, gracias por comprender, amigo–dijo aun sin expresar el inmenso alivio que sentía acerca de que podía ser libre.

Antes de irse le dedicó la última sonrisa que vería en mucho tiempo, esas que sólo se las mostraba a él, y Tweek correspondió con otra aparentando ser sincera, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno triste…

¿Por qué dolía?, no lo sabía…solo esperaba que no fuera lo que andaba sospechando desde hacía tiempo…

* * *

Era ya de salida y estaba llorando porque Bebe había roto con él. Justo ahora es cuando todos se disponían a dejarlo solo.

–Esto es tan injusto–lloriqueó, pero todavía no aparecía nadie de su Team.

Al enterarse que dos de sus amigos no vinieron a clase, y reírse un momento por imaginar la razón de su ausencia, buscó consuelo en Token, ¿pero dónde estaba él?, pues otra vez con su novia, no es que la odiara, es solo que detestaba que ella tuviera toda su atención.

Entonces se metió a uno de los baños a lloriquear su infortunio hasta que de repente oyó algo que llamó bastante su atención.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible que ni llamaras siquiera, es que no te importamos?!

–guarda silencio, podrán oírnos.

– ¡y a mí que mierda me importa que puedan oírnos!

Y como todo curioso, Clyde decidió subirse al inodoro por precaución y observar por la ranura de la puerta, casi conteniendo la respiración para no ser oído, de que se trataba esta vez. Eran los mejores amigos del Team Stan y el bebé que el líder sostenía. Hizo bien en hacerlo, pues el precavido Kyle revisó debajo de las puertas para cerciorarse de que no había nadie y afortunadamente no lo notó.

– ¡¿crees que quería hacerlo?, no había otra opción, además ustedes dos se ven bien juntos, maldita sea!

– ¡¿de qué hablas?!

– ¡te vi llegando con ella!

– ¿ella? – se preguntó el amante de los tacos y pegó más su oído a la puerta–oh, seguro habla de…

– ¡¿Wendy?, ella solo vino como amiga, o al menos se apareció primero para ayudarme con…!

– ¡no digas eso, no te atrevas…!

–¡nuestro hijo…!

Clyde se descolocó por completo y por poco da un grito de incredulidad, mas calló para seguir escuchando.

– ¡yo no…!

– ¡acéptalo!

– ¡¿ahora tengo que aceptarlo cuando antes no éramos nada?!

– ¡sé mi novio si así quieres solucionar las cosas, anda, yo soy un hombre y digo que por mi está bien, es más, ahora mismo voy a decírselo a todos!

– ¡cállate!

– ¡¿Por qué antes insistías y ahora no?, vamos, seamos los novios que queríamos ser antes de esto!

– ¡solo lo haces por obligación, ¿verdad?!

– ¡y ahora te niegas por esa universidad, ¿no?!

–… ¡sí, lo hago por eso, pero apuesto a que el señor capitán del equipo de fútbol americano no le importa hacer de su vida una mierda quedándose en el pueblo!

Ese era un golpe bajo, sabiendo el no tan perfecto rendimiento que tenía Marsh en otras materias aparte de deporte, en el que era el mejor.

– ¡no voy a volver con ella!

– ¡hazlo, porque ahora no me interesa! –salió de los baños dejando a Stan, quien bufó con enfado para luego retirarse también.

–no puede ser…sé un secreto del enemigo…–se tapó la boca por la impresión– ¿tengo que decírselo a mi Team? –salió corriendo, aprovechando que todavía no muchos salían de sus aulas.

* * *

Era ya de tarde y hacia frio, pero eso no bajó la furia que sentía en este instante.

– ¡vete a la mierda, _chienne!_ –habla desde el teléfono peleando con alguien mientras le da otra calada a su cigarrillo– ¡ya me cansé de seguir órdenes, con una polla, después de lo que hiciste, ¿crees que ahora me interesa lo que digas?, no voy a volver hasta que se me dé la puta gana, coño!–cortó la llamada– ¿Quién se cree que es?

Al menos volvió al lugar del pasado, al que a su novio inglesito no se le ocurriría buscar. Por ahora fue a una cafetería para tratar de des estresarse, ya que todavía lo considerarían menor para beber en bares, o eso pensaba. Pidió una taza de café bien cargado, mas el que ahora atendía parecía estar perdido en su mundo y por ello no cumplió con su pedido.

– ¡mierda, ¿Qué carajo pasa contigo?!

Entonces el contrario le dirigió la mirada…esa que era igual a la suya en estos momentos. Oh, ya sabía que pasaba por aquella mente, lo mismo que pasó con él cuándo falló en su última misión por una desagradable sorpresa. No, no quería recordar.

–Solo…quiero un café–dijo.

–l-lo siento, l-lamento no haberlo oído antes…–dijo sirviendo uno en ese preciso instante, aunque sus temblores le dificultaban un poco el trabajo.

Sí, eso hizo que confirmará su teoría.

–era alguien especial, ¿verdad?

– ¿Quién, ngh?

–el mierda que te dejó, estúpido.

– ¡No me digas así tú…!–decidió no continuar con la provocación puesto que su padre le miró desde lejos con una mirada reprobatoria por estar peleando con el cliente– ¿y-y cómo sabes que no era una chica?

–Se nota que no eres de esos porque esas asiáticas te miran con ira–señaló a un grupito de ellas que sí estaban fulminándolo con la mirada–y…digamos que en Europa siguen siendo un problema.

–c-como sea, no era tan especial y sí quiero que esto no se ponga peor mejor no hablo contigo.

–Olvídalas–decidió proseguir con la incómoda conversación–…todos son especiales, sino no pondrías esa cara.

– ¿q-que cara?...bueno, n-no es su culpa, e-es solo que quería ser libre–le entregó la taza con el líquido humeante.

–Claro, justifícalo, eso no hará que te sientas mejor…–dio un sorbo a la bebida–mi nombre es Christophe DeLorne y he estado aquí antes.

–p-probablemente por eso siento que he oído tu nombre–trató de rememorar y le costó hasta que finalmente lo hizo–el T-topo.

– _exactement_ –asintió el francés.

–s-soy Tweek Tweak, aunque creo que ngh no nos hemos visto cara a cara antes.

– ¿y eso qué importa?, ahora es el presente, podemos conocernos mejor además veo que eres un camarada con el corazón roto también, por lo que presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien–dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, pero al ver la mirada del rubio decidió quitarlo de su boca un momento–no me digas que también fumaba.

–p-pues le dije que daba cáncer, p-pero sí ngh lo hacía.

–tendrás que acostumbrarte, _blond_ , porque no dejaré de fumar ni aunque te traiga recuerdos dolorosos.

Había hecho un nuevo amigo y eso era bueno o tal vez malo porque no lo conocía, ¿pero qué le quedaba si ya no era parte del Team y tenía razón en ese asunto?...esperen, no podía admitir que estaba… ¡no!

* * *

No pudiendo guardar el secreto, decidió que tenía que dejarlo salir y contárselo al líder o esa fue su prioridad hasta que Token le avisó del nuevo rumor que ahora circulaba y que comenzó con un Craig que anunció su soltería en las redes sociales, al igual que Tweek.

– ¿Tweek terminó con Craig?

–tal como oíste–sentenció el pequeño Stotch.

–viejo…no lo sabía, dime que Cartman no fue el culpable–frunció el ceño enojado de solo pensarlo.

–No lo fue, de hecho él fue el más afectado por la situación–dijo al recordar como lloraba y culpaba a Kyle y a los judíos.

–gracias por decírmelo, amigo, ¿pero viste como estaba Craig?

–ah, me lo encontré en la calle, estaba bien, supongo, no se le veía diferente.

– ¡lo sabía!...oye amigo, no te ves bien, ¿ocurre algo?, parece que no hubieras dormido.

–n-nada–evadió la mirada–supongo que necesito descansar, así que me voy, nos vemos–se despidió y salió corriendo en el acto para evitar más preguntas.

–supongo que ahora es el momento perfecto para decírselo.

Una vez llegó a la casa de su mejor amigo, tocó el timbre insistentemente hasta que oyó unos gritos dentro, dos y femeninas por cierto.

– ¡¿Quién interrumpe?, con una mierda!

–Ruby no hables así.

– ¡Puedo hablar como se me dé la puta gana, Karen, es mi casa!–exclamó abriendo la puerta–ah, eres tú, supongo que buscas al idiota de mi hermano.

–sí, ¿está aquí?

–obvio en su habitación disfrutando de su soltería, ahora pasa que no quiero quedarme aquí explicándote las cosas.

Él rápidamente entró y fue a la habitación de su amigo sin decir más. Abrió la puerta y lo vio, allí, completamente satisfecho con su fechoría.

– ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

–en primer lugar, sabía qué harías eso pero no tan pronto, ¿y cómo es eso de que él te terminó?

–tuvo consideración y cedió, no es mi problema.

–bueno, allá tú, pero a que no sabrás de que me enteré…–hizo una pausa dramática– ¿recuerdas a ese bebé de hoy?, no es de Wendy y Stan como creíamos, sino de…

–Broflovski y Marsh, ya lo sabía, tenía el mismo prob…–mas calló al darse cuenta de la estupidez que soltó y decidió hacer como si nada.

– ¿Qué querías decir?

–nada, vete de mi habitación.

– ¡¿le has estado ocultando algo a tu Team?!

–…no puedes ser tan tonto como para no haber oído los rumores de las asiáticas.

–pues no los oí o ellas no dijeron nada aún, pero…no te referirás a que…–de repente todo se armó en su cabeza–… ¡¿y aun así lo dejaste?!

–le di la salida fácil y no aceptó, seguimos siendo amigos, sí, pero ya no a los ojos de los demás, especialmente porque no podrá estar más en el Team.

– ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?!

–hey, esta vez no soy el malo así que ve a quejarte con alguien a quien le importe.

El castaño dio su mirada de desaprobación.

–no planeabas decírnoslo tú, ¿y ahora simplemente lo sueltas como si nada, viejo?

–el que te quejes no cambiará nada, ahora soy libre, si eres mi amigo lo entenderás y si no, entonces te invito a irte a la mierda–dijo enseñándole la seña obscena.

Sí, eran mejores amigos desde la infancia y si de algo era característica su amistad, es que se basa en la lealtad.

– ¿lo sabe Token?

–por supuesto que sí, él no es pendejo como tú, ahora vete.

Clyde simplemente decidió no indagar más… ¿en qué momento de este día todo se fue a la mierda?

* * *

 ** _Bueno, como verán ahora las cosas no son miel sobre hojuelas y sí, amé meter a Christophe en la historia, ¿Qué les digo?, es uno de mis personajes favoritos :3_**

 ** _Ahora, respondiendo a sus reviews:_**

 ** _SegenRott:_** _¿ahora si está más intenso? XD. Bueno, me encantó los nombres que sugeriste, Stewie y Tracy, así que se quedan n.n, aunque todavía estoy dudando sobre el nombre del bebé Bunny, ya que vi que le ponían el nombre Marjorine o Margary a su hija en otros fics y esos nombres también me fascinan :3, por supuesto, eso todavía está por verse ya que ustedes tienen la última palabra._

 ** _Kotoko-noda:_** _Sí, me parece tierno que los conserven, pero… ¿sus padres realmente serán de ayuda?, esa es la cuestión XD_

 ** _Luis Carlos:_** _Sabemos que Kyle también prefirió la idea de matar a Butters antes que llevarlo al hospital, por el shuriken (no recuerdo como se escribe y vi Naruto muchos años, que vergüenza) en su ojo, por miedo a que su mamá se entere, no sé cómo lo castigara esa mujer pero realmente lo tiene muy obediente XD. Butters quiere a la niña por el buen corazón que tiene y pienso que a Stan lo que más le pesa es la conciencia. Ahora sobre Craig, pues ya no pudo resistir y supongo que ahora ya no le importa nada más que su libertad. Creo que esas son todas las respuestas que puedo ofrecer :3_

 ** _Artctic-Days:_** _¡me fascinan los nuevos lectores y de verdad me halagas con tus palabras n.n! Como ves, Craig lo dejó, supongo que a veces ni los compromisos pesan…ahora la cuestión, ¿Que pasará con nuestro amado cafeinomano?_

 ** _En fin, creo que deje más dudas que respuestas pero espero leerlos en la próxima actualización._**

 ** _Gracias otra vez también a los que siguen y pusieron de favorito a esta historia 3, significa mucho._**


	6. ¿Es una oportunidad?

**_Perdón por la tardanza, ya saben, respondo los reviews abajo y ahora a leer se ha dicho :3_**

* * *

– ¡Ya basta Cartman, no es gracioso, ya pasaron casi dos meses y sigues jodiendo con eso!–amenazó Kyle.

– ¡admítelo, no soportabas la felicidad de ver a esos dos juntos, rata judía, por eso tú y tu gente hizo algo para separarlos solo por el hecho de que tú no puedes estar con el marica!

– ¡No digas estupideces!

– ¡te duele saber que ellos dos tenían algo que tú y el hippie no, ¿Qué esperabas?, los judíos no pueden…!

– ¡No estoy de humor para esto, jamás hubo algo entre él y yo, ¿está bien?, ya cierra la boca, culón!–amenazó y se sentó en la mesa de siempre en el comedor.

Luego de ellos llegó Kenny, quien tenía un filete en el ojo.

–demonios, Ken, ¿Qué te pasó?

–pues, digamos que mi suegro todavía no está feliz con lo que pasó y como predije, no me deja estar con Butters.

– ¿oye y dejarías que tu marica novio me ayude con…?

–ni siquiera te atrevas, Cartman–amenazó.

–desde que tienen sus maricas problemas de parejas nadie quiere hacer lo de antes. Vamos, Kenny, no me digas que no quieres estar con zorras de nuevo.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no, a veces extrañaba estar en las andadas, pero por otro lado también estaba hastiado de que todos pensaran que él no podría merecer algo serio.

–mejor cierra la boca, culón, y deja ya de molestar a Kyle, que solo lo haces porque no tienes a nadie.

Kyle le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, realmente no estaba pasando por los mejores momentos.

* * *

– ¿saben que es lo que me parece raro?, que las asiáticas no hayan dicho nada todavía–mencionó Clyde, mientras le daba otra mordida a su taco.

–Debe ser porque aunque Tweek haya dejado a Craig, no pueden olvidar que él es a quien más apoyaban, además me parece noble que se haya sacrificado–comentó Token.

–tenía que hacerlo, yo siempre hacía todo en esa relación.

–Han pasado ya casi dos meses, Craaaig, ¿de verdad no quieres presentarnos a tu hijo?–suplicó Clyde a su manera.

–ahora no existe, cierra la boca.

–hubiera sido bueno conocerlo antes de que rompieran…espera, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que el nuevo novio de Tweek sí tiene ese derecho?

– ¿Cuál novio?–preguntó Token.

– ¿no lo viste?–sonrió con picardía–su cara se me hace familiar pero no logro recordar quien es–mintió, él sabía exactamente quién era, pero esperaba ver el reaccionar de su amigo–habla con ese tipo desde que terminaron así que creo que tal vez ya tienen algo especial.

– ¿de qué hablas?, nadie puede cambiar de novio tan rápido y menos alguien como Tweek, él no es así.

–no lo sé, yo solo digo lo que veo, además parece que pasa bastante tiempo con ese chico.

–Bien por él–respondió con monotonía e indiferencia, como siempre, Craig.

– ¿no estas ni un poquito celoso?–insistió.

– ¿Por qué estaría celoso si ambos sabíamos que no había nada entre ellos más que el que dirán de las demás personas y sumándole que estaba cansado de que lo jodiéramos con eso?

– ¡cállate, Token, lo confundes!–dijo en un tono con berrinche.

– ¡Escúchame bien, Clyde, porque solo lo voy a decir una maldita vez!–de repente Tucker golpeó la mesa con sus puños– ¡jamás estaré celoso porque nunca estuve enamorado de él, si estuvo aquí solo fue por el hecho de que éramos amigos y por esa puta farsa!

– ¿Y aún son amigos?–enfrentó sin temor alguno.

El afroamericano negó con la cabeza, sabía que había hecho una pregunta desacertada.

–No, pero si él así lo quiere por mí está bien y puede hacer lo que se le dé la jodida gana–los fulminó a ambos con la mirada y luego hubo silencio porque nadie dijo más.

* * *

– ¿Por qué aun no me dices quien era la otra?–preguntó curiosa la pelinegra mientras se sentó junto a su ex novio.

–porque no le parecería bien–respondió con simpleza.

–bueno, entonces no me interesa, mientras pueda ayudarte está bien.

–…Wendy, dime la verdad–la encaró directamente–decidimos ya no volver, ¿y tu vuelves a insistir con ese tema?

–es que todavía sigo queriéndote.

–pero cuando éramos novios eras una persona bastante celosa, ¿y ahora simplemente actúas como que no te importa el hecho de que me haya acostado con alguien e incluso haya tenido un hijo?

–yo…de verdad te amo.

–tú sabias que lo nuestro no…

–está bien, te lo diré…a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros…mis padres solo te aceptan a ti.

–adivinaré, también piensan que somos el uno para el otro.

–sí y además…la otra persona no es de su aprobación.

– ¿y se los has dicho?

–no, pero…eso no hará la diferencia, ¿y tú?

–no puede con sus padres y piensa que esta no es la vida que merece.

–Entiendo–dijo comprensiva–… pero me preguntaba y espero que no lo tomes a mal… ¿porque no vuelves con tu Team?

–porque…últimamente prefiero estar solo–se excusó, aunque esa pregunta solo tenía una respuesta simple…Kyle.

–pues no pienses más en eso porque…aún si estamos infelices, quiero que sepas que aún estoy aquí para ti y no estás solo–dijo con una sonrisa mientras posó sus manos sobre las de su ex pareja.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y recién llegaba a casa luego de otro agotador día de escuela, decidió descansar un poco mientras sus padres estuvieran presentes, pero le extrañó que ninguno de ellos apareciera a saludarlo. Con temor de que estuviera algún ladrón que haya interrumpido en la casa, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, subió hasta la habitación de su hija.

– ¡Gah, ¿Qué haces aquí?!

–después de todo lo que me contaste, lo tuyo parecía ser una situación muy jodida así que…supuse que como ya sabíamos bastante del otro, podría ayudarte a cuidarla.

– ¡n-no, ¿C-cómo crees?, ¿y-y si se te cae de cabeza o algo?, eso sería demasiada presión!

– ¿crees que eso le importó a mi madre cuando me dejó caer mientras me tenía en sus brazos cuando era apenas un recién nacido?...bueno, supongo que a ti si te importa–dijo al ver la mirada reprochadora del rubio–tranquilo, eso aún no ha pasado y además tus padres me pagan por hacerlo.

–B-bueno–dijo aun no muy convencido.

–Estoy empezando a creer que aceptaron porque piensan que somos novios.

–s-solo espero que las asiáticas no.

–… ¿Por qué aun no me dices quien es el otro?

–l-lo dices como si…

–Por supuesto que no, es solo que me da curiosidad.

–n-no es nadie importante.

–…Sí no lo es, ¿porque tus padres volvieron a decirme que no dormiste en toda la noche por estar llorando?

Estimaba que sus padres se preocuparan por él pero a veces solían decir más de lo que debían.

–o-olvida eso, s-si no quieres que te molesten solo ignóralos.

–no puedes seguir deprimido, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

– ¿y q-quien está deprimido?

–te lo dije miles de veces, _blond_ , supéralo, hablo en serio.

– ¡¿y cómo se supera estar con alguien varios años por una farsa, acostumbrarte a su presencia para que luego diga que ya no quiere estar contigo?!–dijo y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

– ¡¿ah sí y te parece mejor que mientras haces algo importante veas como te traicionan?!

Ambos se miraron con empatía por un instante.

– ¿t-todavía te duele?

–por mas rudo que parezca sí tengo emociones, muchas gracias–dijo con sarcasmo– ¿sabes?, tenemos que poder contra esto juntos, no puedes mostrar debilidad y menos ahora, me pegas la depresión–entonces suspiró con hastío–te dije que éramos camaradas con corazones rotos, ¿recuerdas?, por eso tengo que ayudarte a superarlo así que…supongo que tengo que aportar más de lo que preferiría–extendió sus brazos–apresúrate o me arrepentiré.

–n-no pienso abrazarte.

–y yo no pienso irme de tu casa hasta que lo hagas.

– ¿e-estas amenazándome?

– ¿así agradeces que intento ayudarte?

–n-no sé porque eres mi amigo.

–porque no tienes más amigos, porque despertaste a la niña y si te ve llorar llorará también, sumándole a que me enojaré mucho por sentir que perdí toda una tarde en vano.

–…t-tu ganas–accedió.

– ¿sabes que si no me dices quien es el otro me quedaré hasta que me canse?

El rubio frunció el ceño, con este tipo no se podía.

–e-entonces te quedarás mucho tiempo–le siguió el juego, él otro también frunció el ceño y ambos rieron luego, hasta que fue el momento de despedirse.

–quizás no lo sepas todavía, pero…ojala a la larga me ayudes a superarlo también, no pienso soltarte hasta que eso suceda…solo tú no sabes todas las cosas terribles de mi pasado y si te cruzaste en mi camino, debe ser por algo–pensó y apagó su celular, ya que sintió que había vibrado, probablemente por otra llamada de…él.

* * *

Luego de una tarde completa sin hacer nada y tener un montón de pensamientos negativos por culpa de Clyde, volvió a conectarse al chat por el celular para distraerse.

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó sin motivo alguno para hablar y queriendo matar el tiempo.

–nada importante, al menos es más fácil hablar por vía escrita ya que así no puedes oír los insultos que aún no se me curan.

–creí que ya estabas curado y me desilusione por eso.

–solo me están tratando…oye, hace años que no hablamos y me sorprendió que me volvieras a hablar de repente desde hace una semana.

–es que antes tenía novio.

– ¿y qué ocurrió?

–me terminó–escribió con simpleza.

–es muy triste, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

–…me dejó por otro–odiaba escribir aquello y peor al saber que estaba mintiendo.

–pues no se merece a alguien como tú, eres una persona muy especial y el mejor amigo que he tenido en tiempos difíciles, me diste la confianza que me faltaba…bueno, hasta que me mudé y dejamos de frecuentar.

–…–sí, definitivamente odiaba las mentiras y obviamente esta conversación no le estaba ayudando en nada– ¿sabes, Thomas?, creo que estoy un poco cansado así que hablamos mañana.

–está bien, buenas noches, descansa.

Mas ignoró el último mensaje y se acostó en su cama recordando lo dicho por su torpe amigo una vez más. No podía ser verdad, ¿ni siquiera pasaron dos meses y tan rápido había sido reemplazado?

–no es verdad…o quizás sí. Bueno, y si fuese así, ¿Por qué no me dijo que era gay de todos modos?...no, no tendría porque mierda importarme–negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

Mientras soñaba y recordaba todo lo que pasó en aquellos años, las veces que jugaron juntos, todas esas estúpidas salidas siendo observados por los demás, cuando pasó algo en aquella fiesta y aún así fueron amigos… ¿porque estos recuerdos volvían otra vez? ¿Por qué tenían que haber dejado de ser amigos? ¿De verdad era tan malo estar con él como para olvidarlo tan de repente?... ¿o lo que él mismo esperaba era que Tweek quisiese quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo?

No, lo hecho ya estaba hecho y si había un tercero, pues él seguiría con su vida…él no era gay, y ahora tenía que disfrutar de su libertad, eso es lo que había querido todos estos años después de todo, ¿no?

* * *

– ¿de verdad crees que vamos a dejar que estés con nuestro hijo? –dijo Stephen perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

–ya decidimos que la niña se queda y también aceptamos que vino del infierno, al igual que nuestro hijo cuando lo revivimos, por ello, nuestra nieta no tiene por qué ser educada por alguien como tú, ¿entiendes?, no necesitamos nada de ti, así como tú no tienes nada que ofrecer, jovencito.

–Linda, de verdad quiero estar con su hijo y además esa niña también es mía porque en cierto modo ayude a hacerlo–mala elección de palabras, los señores Stotch estaban que echaban humo por los oídos –sé que no tengo nada pero al menos puedo intentar…

– ¿prostituirte?, ah, gran decisión para traer dinero, muchas gracias.

–iba a decir trabajar honestamente, aunque si lo ponen de ese modo…

– ¡Voy a matarte en este instante!–finalmente explotó lanzándose para ahorcar a su ex yerno.

– ¡basta, la violencia no es la solución! –intervino Linda–bueno, si puedes traer doscientos millones de dólares podemos pensarlo.

–Con ustedes no se puede negociar, ¿verdad?–habló apenas por las manos estrangulándole, pero antes de darse por vencido sacó su arma maestra– ¡suéltame Stephen o todos se enterarán de algo que sé de ustedes!

– ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

– ¡si no me sueltas no lo sabrás!–advirtió y al parecer el mayor tenía tanta curiosidad y temor que lo soltó.

–Gracias–tosió un poco mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

– ¡ahora dinos de que hablas!

–Si insistes–se encogió de hombros– ¡conozco un oscuro secreto acerca de ustedes!

– ¡¿Cómo?…Butters!-fulminó a su hijo con la mirada y él mencionado se encogió en su lugar con temor.

–su secreto por su hijo, ¿Qué dice?

–…–se veía nervioso y dudaba, pero optó por responder–ganaste esta batalla, muchacho…solo noviazgo, nada más, después de todo, pronto se separarán por infidelidades o algo.

–Eso deseará usted, pero no estoy dispuesto a retirar mi oferta por lo que dijo–sonrió triunfal.

–…bien, además solo vendrás de visita y sí haces algo indebido, buscaré la manera de alejarlo de ti sin importar que.

–Me parece razonable–estrechó su mano y cerraron el trato.

Tal vez no sería el novio perfecto, pero sería lo mejor que pudiese, con tal de que sus suegros dejen de hablar mierda de él y también la sociedad.

– ¿de qué secreto hablas? –preguntó confundido su novio luego de que sus padres se fueran con la expresión temor en sus rostros.

–De ninguno, tus papás son tan tontos que se creyeron ese cuento–comenzó a reírse y su pequeño le siguió– ¿o es que realmente ellos tienen un secreto y temen que el mundo lo sepa?, ya tendré que saber cuál es para después usarlo como garantía–pensó, después de todo, este era el principio de la ardua lucha.

* * *

Era ya de muy noche y le sorprendía que alguien estuviera llamando a su celular insistentemente, indicándole que fuera a la puerta principal y que la abriera en ese mismo instante. Podía apagar su celular y así evitar que su pequeño despierte, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo importante pasaría en esta fría noche lluviosa.

–Puto número privado–maldijo y abrió la puerta, pero solo para soltar su celular debido a la sorpresa que en estos momentos sentía.

Realmente no podía darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

–…Me equivoque, ¿sabes?–fue lo único que dijo aquella persona para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, pudo notar que antes de hacerlo estaba tambaleándose.

–es la primera vez que bebes y tenía que ser en un momento como este.

–Y no me siento bien por ello–admitió mientras arrastraba las palabras–no entiendo como lo haces.

–Costumbre supongo–dijo y lo sostuvo para que no cayera–será mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que tus padres se enteren.

–quiero ver a nuestro hijo–insistió con determinación.

–no creo que sea conveniente ahora, yo...

– ¡No te quedes con ella, Stan, no vuelvas con ella, te lo suplico!–comenzó a llorar de repente interrumpiéndolo.

–Tranquilízate, nos oirán…–le cubrió la boca y lo atrajo más hacia sí, odiaba verlo llorar, le partía el corazón–estoy cansado de que lo repitas.

– ¿Me juras que no hay nada entre ustedes?

– ¿para que si no lo recordarás?…espera aquí un segundo–pidió, lo soltó y rápidamente hizo una nota que luego guardó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Kyle–esto si pasó, no es un sueño…te prometo que pronto sí estaremos juntos–le dio un beso y luego salieron en silencio hacia la casa del pelirrojo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por seguir esta historia y también por dejar sus reviews con ideas. Ahora a responderlos n.n:_**

 ** _Luis Carlos:_** _sí, siempre me ha gustado hacer drama :3 ¿Sabes?, no estaba pensando en Tyde exactamente, me lo imaginaba nada más como que son buenos amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a inhibir con el arte shipear. Y Craig pues, también tiene que aprender una lección muy importante acerca de la vida n.n. Por último, la verdad no había pensado en eso de que las otras parejas tengan bebés, pero supongo que será más adelante, claro, todo depende de lo que ustedes digan :3_

 ** _Kotoko-noda:_** _me alegro que pienses eso de este fic :3, descuida que se pondrá mucho mejor…o peor para ellos (?)_

 ** _SspaceTraveler:_** _bueno, nuestro Craig quiso ser libre y feliz, ya dirá el tiempo si tomó la decisión correcta, aunque… ¿será tarde para cuando se dé cuenta?_


	7. el inicio de algo nuevo

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada con los exámenes parciales y finales de la universidad. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten el siguiente capítulo n.n**

* * *

Por más que trataron de guardar el secreto acerca de lo más raro que les ha pasado en la vida, un día se descubrió la verdad y trajo la desgracia consigo.

Había que admitir que se burlaron de ellos por unas semanas, pero estas burlas cesaron al oír las palabras de la vieja profesora de biología, responsable de todo esto, en televisión…esas fueron: "ahora le puede pasar a cualquiera de ustedes". Obviamente no habló sobre que había hecho un trato con Satán, de eso se encargaron los afectados, y que por eso se efectuaba la visita de esa criatura maligna. Esta noticia trajo consigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el periodo de abstinencia más largo en la historia de escuela…

– ¡maldita sea, por enésima vez, ustedes no pueden procrear, bastardos!–gritó un bastante hastiado Kenny a la multitud de adolescentes que antes se burlaban de él y ahora estaban en la casa de su novio.

Al parecer ser gay para los demás no solo era una moda para ganar dinero como él pensaba.

–Nadie te creerá si no acabamos con la desgraciada nosotros mismos–dijo por su parte uno de esos chicos.

– ¿tienes idea de lo tétrico que suena el que ya nadie se acueste con nadie solo por tener miedo de que venga esa cosa del infierno? –dijo por su parte otro de ellos.

–en ese caso deberían decirle a Damien, él es quien tiene que hablar con su puto padre.

–pero nos hiere con sus llamas solo por acercarnos, además no quiere encontrarse con su odioso padre.

– ¿y que mierda se supone que haga yo?, arriesgarme a pelear con él.

– ¿usaste protección cuando lo hiciste con Butters? –preguntó otro.

–oh, cielos–se ruborizó su novio.

–oigan, no pienso responderles eso, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ya les dije que se necesita un trato satánico para tener un bebé, además si alguien tan irresponsable como yo puede tratar de mantener a su novio y su hija, ¿Por qué ustedes no?, es decir, no es tan malo como creen.

–Creo que Margary, necesita un cambio de pañal–avisó su novio– ¿verdad que sí, corazón? –ahora se dirigió a la niña mientras le sonreía con ternura como cualquier madre primeriza.

–…–se le ocurrió una brillante idea–esa es la primera lección que deben aprender sobre ser padres.

–Esperen, ¿Qué no pasamos una clase de paternidad responsable hace tiempo?–preguntó otro chico al azar.

– ¿acaso alguno de nosotros prestó atención aquellas veces?, ¿Creen que esto se parece a un huevo o un muñeco?–escuchó una risa–pues no se parece y no, no se puede quemar a uno real ahora, es ilegal y duele…si lo sabré yo–se lamentó.

– ¿Quién va a enseñarnos entonces?

–pues…yo lo haré.

–por favor, si ni siquiera eras capaz de cuidar uno en la vida real–se burló interviniendo Stephen.

–no responderé a sus agresiones. Volviendo a lo nuestro, cobro por adelantado y les garantizo que con esta clase serán los mejores padres que pueda haber.

– ¿Qué no sería mejor tratar de buscar la solución para evitar que venga la cigüeña?

–mmm, no, esto tiene más sentido.

–Ya quiero ver eso–se burló nuevamente el mayor.

Que increíble idea se le había ocurrido y ahora podría ganar dinero extra. O al menos eso planeaba, pero obviamente la mayoría no planeaba resignarse a quedarse con un niño así que vivirían en abstinencia un tiempo más, si es que esta no se cobraba otra vida.

* * *

Estaba saliendo de la bodega, sus padres lo habían dejado a cargo de la cafetería el día de hoy y como ya era tarde y el lugar estaba vacío, optó por cerrar de una vez.

¿Qué había pasado con él? Pues todavía trataba de salir de su depresión, afortunadamente había logrado un gran avance y vaya que Christophe tuvo que ver en ello, todo porque estaba más al pendiente de él y de Tracy. Lo menos que pudo hacer para pagarle era salir como amigos en varias ocasiones, pero aun así no podía o quería pensar que el francés hacia esto para dañarlo con alguna oscura intención, incluso se le ocurrió una que otra más descabellada como el querer asesinarlo o entregarlo al gobierno.

Aprovechó para servirse un poco de café, pero esto ya no por gusto, sino para mantenerse en vigilia ya que todavía no dormía bien, mas vio que alguien había ingresado y se tensó al ver que justamente se trataba de una persona que odiaba. Cartman…oh no, sabía que algo malo pasaría.

– ¿q-que haces aquí?

–me enteré de todo, Tweek, debe ser horrible todo por lo que estás pasando y más ahora que estás solo.

– ¿t-te enteraste de qué ngh?

–de que estás criando a la pequeña bastarda que tienes, es horrible.

– ¡o-oye, e-ella no es eso!

–tranquilo, amigo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad y sabes que es cierto…todo se fue a la mierda cuando Craig te dejó, no faltará mucho tiempo para que los demás vuelvan a burlarse de ti, recuerda todas las cosas que decían y ahora piensa en todo lo que dirán después…es por eso que quería avisarte y prevenirte de algunas cosas, para que ahora mismo dejes al francés y vayas por lo que te pertenece.

– ¿d-de que estás hablando?, d-dime de una vez para que cojones viniste.

–está bien, iré al grano…Craig te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, él no es heterosexual, y eso me lleva a preguntarte… ¿sabes cuál es la verdadera razón por la que terminó contigo?

–…–definitivamente estaba en shock y sentía mucha curiosidad por oír la respuesta, por otro lado, también estaba preocupado, porque sabía bien que todo lo que sale de la boca de Cartman suele lastimar y dañar, aunque no sea intencional.

–voy a ser directo contigo…él se aburrió de ti, le cansaste y por eso se fue con otro.

Entonces soltó la taza que llevaba en sus manos y ésta se rompió en el piso. Por primera vez había derramado de esa manera su preciado café y no le importaba.

– ¿q-que quieres decir?

–no, Tweek, no es lo que yo quiero decir, es lo que esta foto muestra por si sola–entonces deslizó sus dedos por su moderno celular buscando en las fotos de la galería hasta encontrar una en específico.

Con temor e impaciencia tomó el celular con sus temblorosas manos y vio la foto detenidamente. El mundo se destruyó para él entonces…allí estaba Craig, sonriéndole a…

–creo que lo recuerdas, porque yo sí.

–Ese es…Thomas…el viejo amigo de Craig–dijo con incredulidad.

–y al parecer sí que es bueno entreteniendo a tu ex, porque nunca había visto al hijo de puta tan feliz, además ese chico ha mejorado con el paso del tiempo porque ahora digo que se ve jodidamente más atractivo y eso que no soy gay, así que si para mí lo es, para Craig es el doble, debiste marcarle límites y hacer que respetara tu autoridad.

–…p-pensé que ya no se hablaban–recordó todas la veces que el pelinegro hablaba maravillas de ese chico, debió haberlo sabido… ¿realmente fue tan ciego como para darse cuenta de que si Craig lo dejó, fue porque lo había cansado y gustaba de su antiguo amigo?

–oye, ya sé que te ha estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo, pero aún no es tarde, solo tienes que enamorarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez tienes que dejar de ser tan paranoico, es obvio que eso no te funcionó.

–v-vete, ahora no me siento dispuesto–dijo mientras trataba de no quebrarse en ese momento.

–amigo, solo quiero.

– ¡q-que te vayas!–lo empujó hasta la salida y cerró la puerta.

– ¡como quieras, pero después no pidas mi ayuda, marica! –enojado se fue, dejando al rubio a su suerte.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar, otra vez volvió al principio. Antes pensó que no podía obligar a Craig a enamorarse de un chico porque le gustaban las chicas…ahora resulta que todo fue una mentira.

– ¡s-se cansó de mí!–se repitió una y otra vez mientras sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas. Otra vez se jalaba el pelo con desesperación, necesitaba hallar su lugar feliz ahora mismo, pero no podía siquiera imaginarlo. Era increíble que solo por sentirse engañado sintiera un dolor insoportable que le hiciera querer morirse en ese instante, sabiendo que alguien más hacia feliz a Craig y más rápido…ah, todavía recordaba lo afortunado que se sintió al ver algunas de sus escasas sonrisas y recibir aquellas, aunque falsas, muestras de afecto.

– ¿ _blond_ , estas allí?

Escuchó como golpeaba la puerta desde afuera su amigo Christophe, pero él se negaba a abrir, no quería que nadie lo viera de esa manera, necesitaba soledad para que se pase esa horrible sensación.

* * *

Todavía no podía asimilar que lo que creyó un sueño, fuera verdad.

Ese dulce beso…

Al principio maldijo al destino por haberle hecho soñar con algo que no se atrevería a hacer por el gran orgullo que tiene…mas cuando vio la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, fue cuando creyó que tal vez aún no había perdido la cabeza y así nació esa minima esperanza en la posibilidad de que en verdad besó a quien robaba todos sus pensamientos…oh, cuanto deseaba que el culón no le haya jugado una broma pesada…

Los pensamientos pesimistas cesaron cuando recibió aquella llamada…

– ¿Hola?–contesto de mala manera.

– _no era un sueño, Ky, si pasó, así que deja de pensar en formas de vengarte_.

¿Stan le estaba llamando justo ahora?... ¡sí, era él!

–… ¿Qué cosa?–preguntó creyendo que quizás se estaba equivocando y temió más cuando no oyó respuesta del contrario por un lapso de eternos segundos– ¡carajo, Stan, dime de que hablas!

– _Sí nos besamos, tonto_ –rió un poco– _solo quería saber cómo reaccionarías._

–Eres un idiota–se sonrojó violentamente.

– _quizás, pero este idiota te dice que la nota que estaba en tu bolsillo dice la verdad._

–… ¿quieres decir que…sí quieres que sea tu…novio?

– _y no por Stewie…oye, yo por experiencia sé que cuando estas ebrio dices la verdad, ¿y tienes idea de lo que hiciste ayer?_ –el largo silencio le dio a entender que podía proseguir, porque obviamente Kyle no recordaba más– _…_ _llorando me rogaste que no volviera con Wendy._

– ¡coño, ¿yo hice eso?!–se sonrojó aún más.

– _sí lo hiciste, y para sacarte de dudas, te vuelvo a decir lo que tanto te dije en el pasado…te quiero a ti Ky y a nadie más._

–Deja de decir esas cosas–otra vez sintió que su corazón palpitó con mucha fuerza, como una estúpida adolescente enamorada, o como a sí mismo se recriminaba.

– _no lo haré…quiero que enfrentemos a tus padres por ello o incluso ya lo deben saber por el noticiero_.

–lo impedí, Stan, todavía no quiero que lo sepan.

– _pues tenemos que decírselos cuánto antes, para que dejen de jodernos y por fin estemos juntos sin ocultar nuestro amor, quiero que todos sepan que eres mío._

– ¿Por qué de repente cambiaste de opinión?, todavía me cuesta creer lo que dices, nada puede ser tan perfecto, seguro aún estoy soñando.

– _no es un sueño, sí cambie de opinión fue_ _porque sé que tú eres lo más importante para mí, pasamos casi toda una vida juntos, ¿Quién me conoce mejor que tú y siempre vela por mí?_

–Tienes razón–sonrió, ¿Quién diría que finalmente cumplirían la profecía que Kenny planteó para ellos, esa que decía que estaban destinados a estar juntos?

– _necesito verte como no tienes idea._

–yo también–para que negarlo, realmente se moría de ganas de verlo otra vez, cara a cara–solo acabo de hacer unas cosas y…

–tienes visitas hermano–avisó al entrar Ike de repente.

–voy de salida.

–la persona que vino dice que es importante de lo que tiene que hablar contigo.

–bien, hazla pasar.

–Bueno–salió de nuevo.

–espérame, Stan, primero tengo que hablar con…–mas no concluyó su oración, pues le ganó la sorpresa al ver a la persona que había ingresado a su habitación.

No podía creerlo.

–Wendy…

–Kyle…tengo que hablar contigo.

– ¿Sobre qué?–obviamente se sentía incómodo con la situación, ellos dos no se hablaban desde hace mucho.

–sobre algo muy importante…tú no puedes estar con Stan.

* * *

– ¡Token, tienes que venir a ver esto!–exigió alarmantemente el amante de los tacos mientras llamaba por su celular.

– _estoy ocupado Clyde, estoy en una cita con Nicole_ –respondió el contrario de mala gana a través de la línea.

– ¡eres una mierda, nunca estás cuando uno te necesita!–se quejó y cortó la llamada– ¡Kevin, tenemos que entrar e interrumpirlos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta…ya sabes, como si fuéramos amigos!

–Oye, pensé que ya éramos amigos–frunció el ceño.

– ¡y lo somos, por favor, necesito que me ayudes con esto, no podemos dejar que pase, sería catastrófico!

–no lo sé, Clyde, no creo que sea buena idea que nos metamos donde no nos llaman.

Pero para antes de que terminara de argumentar algo, el castaño lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró al interior del establecimiento, hasta una mesa en específico. Afortunadamente ésta tenía dos sillas de sobra.

– ¡hola, chicos que coincidencia que estén aquí y nosotros también!

–Hola–saludó también el amante de Star Wars rascándose la nuca por el nerviosismo.

–Clyde, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?–inquirió molesto su malhumorado amigo del chullo azul.

– ¡oh, pero que modales, ni siquiera nos presentaste a tu amiguito! –ignoró olímpicamente la acusación el amante de los tacos.

–es Thomas, lo conoces, idiota.

–haz cambiado mucho, Thomas, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–solo vine a encontrarme con Craig, ¡marica!, pero me alegra haberlos visto de nuevo, ¡puto!, a ti y a tu… ¿amigo?

– ¿Por qué lo dices con duda?

–los amigos, ¡carajo!, perdón, no pueden estar en lugares como este, porque…se vería raro.

– ¿entonces me estás diciendo que…tú y Craig si vinieron por motivos románticos?

–Algo así–se ruborizó– ¡mierda!, ¿y qué tal, ustedes también?

Entonces recién se percató de que había entrado a un sitio que sí podría considerarse romántico. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa y otros colores brillantes, por lo que seguramente se trataba de una heladería, y para empeorarlo todo, lo que hacía más obvio ese ambiente romántico, eran las abundantes parejas que allí se encontraban. Mierda, había entrado a un campo minado sin saberlo.

– ¡pero por supuesto que sí somos pareja y una muy estable, ¿no es así, cariño?!–tomó la mano del friki y le guiño el ojo. Sí, realmente no sabía pensar y era muy impulsivo.

–espera, ¿Qué?

– ¿tú y el friki haciendo pareja?, no te creo, además la única relación estable que mantendrías sería con un taco que no se queje por tus lloriqueos–se burló Craig.

–eso no es cierto, Craig, para que lo sepas Kevin y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace mucho, algo muy diferente es que no te lo cuento todo.

–bien, entonces cuéntenos su historia "romántica" de amor.

–oh sí, ¡mierda!, quiero oírla también–dijo entusiasmado.

–ok…Kevin diles cómo pasó.

El ambiente era tenso y el friki todavía estaba confundido con todo lo que había pasado. Él amaba el género de ciencia ficción, no sabía un carajo de romanticismo, lo único que le quedo fue decir la verdad.

–bueno, recuerdo que hace unos meses Clyde estaba llorando porque Bebe había roto con él, pero me lo encontré muchas horas después de eso, había chocado conmigo en la calle mientras yo estaba leyendo un comic y como desgraciadamente él estaba tomando una malteada, me la manchó, afortunadamente no era de mis favoritos… ¡porque si no...!–se percató de que levantó la voz así que volvió a su sereno carácter–en fin, fuimos a mi casa y lo consolé, porque realmente estaba llorando mucho, más que nada porque había pagado mucho por esa malteada–rió un poco al recordarlo–luego jugamos videojuegos, lo hice olvidarse rápido del problema y ahora salimos todo el tiempo.

–que romántico, ¡coño!, perdón.

–no lo suficiente, ¿acaso no van a lugares románticos o qué?

–qué raro que lo digas, Craig–interrumpió el castaño–pues sí, pero esperábamos un momento especial para contárselo a todos.

–deja de mentir y vete de una puta vez, ¿quieres?

–no seas así, ¡marica!, Craig ellos solo ¡mierda! Nos están contando sobre su historia de amor.

–Sí, sobre eso, tengo que salir por un poco de aire, Craig acompáñame porque necesitamos hablar de algo–se levantó y salió del lugar el castaño no sin antes besar la mejilla de su "pareja". Craig no tuvo más que seguirle, pero solo para echarlo de una vez.

Mientras tanto se formó un silencio espectral en la mesa que solo duró unos segundos.

–me parece lindo que ¡mierda!, inicies una relación con él, creo que nunca ha tenido suerte en el amor.

– ¿Cómo es eso?

–otro día te lo contaré, ¡verga!, ¿entonces dime, ya le pusiste un sobrenombre lindo?

–…creo que sí, le digo taquito a veces, pero solo porque le gustan.

–es perfecto, ¡marica!, lo siento–se disculpó y siguió bebiendo de su malteada.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo al salir con Thomas?!

–vete de una puta vez.

– ¡¿no te diste cuenta de que todo el mundo sabe sobre lo de ese asunto, y ahora te das el lujo de arruinar más tu reputación de padre irresponsable?!

– ¡no lo estoy arruinando, es solo que…pensé que me gustaban las chicas, pero me equivoqué, son molestas y muy frágiles, así que luego recordé que él era alguien bastante genial y quería que me ayude a saber qué es lo que realmente quiero!

–debes estar jugando, ¡¿acaso eso no pudiste descubrirlo con Tweek?!

– ¡es diferente!

– ¡¿en qué sentido?, ¿qué hace diferente la situación?, ambos son chicos y terminaste con él por una mentira!

– ¡cierra la boca, además, ¿Quién dice que sentía algo por él y que no me moría de ganas por dejarlo?!

– ¡lo dicen todos los años que pudiste hacerlo pero no te atreviste!

– ¡esta conversación se está volviendo gay, Clyde, no le veo sentido!

– ¡solo dime… ¿Por qué con Thomas?!

– ¡porque antes creo que él sí me gustaba y quiero creer que aún es así!...esto se acabó y no quiero que digas algo más al respecto.

–…está bien, haz lo que quieras

Entonces ambos entraron al lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.

– ¿de qué hablaron mientras no estábamos? –continuó la conversación el castaño con una perfecta sonrisa falsa.

–de nada importante, solo vinieron unas chicas que nos felicitaron por nuestra relación.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se fijó bien…al frente había una tienda que vendía varios materiales de dibujo, eso quería decir…que las asiáticas harían de las suyas otra vez.

–Bienvenido al mundo de las relaciones falsas y el tratar de complacer a las masas–dijo por su parte Craig, algo de eso le causó una extraña nostalgia, pero luego pensó–estoy seguro de que esto…

* * *

–…e-es lo mejor–trataba de convencerse de las palabras que repetía el francés y dejó que este limpiara con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que todavía resbalaban por sus mejillas. Christophe había forzado la puerta y afortunadamente no le regañó esta vez.

–claro que lo es… ¿sabes?, no planeaba decirte esto en tu peor momento, pero…

–… ¿P-por qué eres tan bueno ngh conmigo? –le interrumpió–no soy tan especial, solo sé cansar a la gente con mis paranoias, tarde o temprano te arrepentirás y también me dejarás solo…

– ¿Quién cojones te metió esas absurdas ideas en la cabeza?, eres especial por lo que eres…tú fuiste el único amigo que tuve hasta ahora y tienes razón, eres bastante paranoico, pero como ya te dije, quien te dejó es un _merde,_ y más en estos momentos, le partiría el rostro si quisiera, pero respeto tu decisión al querer que ese hijo de puta sea libre, eso fue muy noble de tu parte y nunca había conocido a alguien que hiciera algo así…por eso me gustas…

–…–abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esto lo había tomado desprevenido–estas mintiendo, solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor.

–Si estuviera mintiendo, ¿haría esto?–lo jaló hacia sí y reclamó sus labios en un beso tierno, aquellos que tanto detestaba, pero como sabia que el cafeinomano se asustaría, pensó que sería lo apropiado–…solo dame una oportunidad y prometo hacerte feliz, esas son mis verdaderas intenciones contigo, quiero cuidar de ti.

–n-no sé si estoy listo para esto, Christophe–lo apartó un poco, todavía estaba conmocionado.

–yo no estoy dispuesto a rendirme tan fácil, yo sé que de una u otra manera, necesitas olvidar todo y te prometo que yo me encargare de eso para que ya no sufras… quiero curar tu corazón como tú hiciste conmigo aún sin saberlo...a pesar de que al principio fui un patán contigo.

–…–lo abrazó de repente y siguió llorando en su pecho–…si es así, haz que s-salga de mi mente y que ya no me duela tanto.

–Te prometo que no me rendiré hasta que lo logre–lo aferró más a su cuerpo y acarició sus cabellos, algo que rara vez hacía con las personas más importantes en su vida.

El conocía perfectamente ese dolor y ya no lo sentía, ahora era su deber quitarlo de la persona que más atesoraba.

* * *

–para mí Stan es alguien invaluable, fue mi novio por muchos años.

–Sí, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente–dijo con saña–solo hablaba de ti y contigo cada vez que estaba conmigo y yo tuve que ser su pañuelo de lágrimas todas las veces que terminaban, se nota que realmente era invaluable para ti–dijo con sarcasmo.

–bueno, sabrás también que estaba cumpliendo un papel que no me correspondía y que tu deberías estar haciendo, ¿sabes por qué lo hice?, porque quería remediar todo el daño que le hice en el pasado y sí, siempre supe la verdad porque…yo fui quien les arruinó la vida.

– ¿fuiste tú?

–tal como lo oyes, yo lo hice, aunque no personalmente, solo se lo comenté a alguien pero no creí que lo tomaría en serio…quería verlos sufrir, porque siempre tenías su atención, ¿sabes porque rompíamos seguido estos últimos años?...por ti, siempre por ti…te odié y sabía que con esta situación se separarían…pero al final me enteré de que Stan quiere hacerte su novio, él me lo contó esta mañana…voy a ser franca contigo, quiero volver con él porque eso sería lo apropiado.

–Wendy, tu iniciaste con este movimiento de que cualquiera podría estar con quien quiera.

–lo sé…perdóname, no quería llegar a esto pero…sí aceptas estar con él, le diré a tus padres que has estado mintiéndoles todo este tiempo.

–hazlo, ahora Stan está conmigo y no me dejará solo en esto.

–Sí es así, tendré que buscar otra manera de volver con él, estás advertido–dijo por último y salió del lugar.

Eso sonaba a malos augurios, pero ahora ya tenía las cosas en claro y triunfaría, así tuviese que sacrificar varias cosas, porque realmente estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y éste le correspondía.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les parece?, ahora el Stolovan hizo su aparición *o*, en lo personal, por muy crack que sea la pareja, me gusta, oh sí y no niego que vaya a jugar un poco con el Tyde ya que eso hará más interesante la cosa, lo que me lleva a decir que….nuestro taquito es el uke, creo que en pocos fics lo vi de esa manera, así que por eso lo haré así, es que es a veces muy llorón y eso me encanta en un uke uwu.**_

 _ **Bueno, además tengo una mala noticia, creo que me tardaré un poco en actualizar, todavía tengo que salvar algunas materias que me quedan en la universidad así que por eso les deje este capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores**_

 _ **Respondiendo a sus reviews.**_

 _ **Ookami-sama:** aquí tienes tu dosis de actualización, espero que te haya gustado uwu. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Luis Carlos:** al parecer Craig es más ciego de lo que cree, pero ya verá de lo que se pierde porque Christophe aprovechó bien la situación. Sobre lo otro que dijiste, al parecer Stan y Kyle están por lograr su final feliz…aunque la cuestión es que… ¿así será? Mi hermana siempre lo dijo, hay que perderlo y sufrir para valorarlo. Ah sí y sobre lo último…nadie está a salvo, las parejas ya están listas y su aparición será cuando menos la esperen, al igual que los bebés. Gracias por comentar n.n_

 _ **Kotoko-noda:** ya habrá tiempo para que nuestro "judito" diga la verdad a sus padres, aunque ojala no sean tan duros con él. Oh, nuestro Craig solo está un poco ciego, hay que entenderlo y si, Kenny no solo debe reformarse, tiene que ganar dinero de alguna parte o a volar. Gracias por tu review uwu._

 _ **Sspace Traveler:** me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, el Bunny triunfará a parecer, el Style ya veremos, ¿pero el Creek ya murió?, esa es la cuestión de la semana. Gracias por tu review y hasta la próxima actualización n.n_

 _ **Gracias también a todos los que siguen y eligen de favorito a este fic *o***_


	8. Recuerdos

**Aquí vengo a actualizar a media noche (en mi país)**

 **¡Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso, trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir u.u, aquí está la actualización, espero que sea de su agrado :3!**

 **Por cierto está algo largo en compensación por mi tardanza.**

* * *

Era de esos días en los que tenía que ir a consolar a su "mejor amigo para siempre", que se encontraba triste porque nuevamente su novia le había terminado.

Cualquiera estaría ya bastante cansado y lo hubiera mandado al carajo, pero él no…

¿Por qué lo hacía?...quizás por moralidad o lealtad ¿Por qué no, si hasta era piadoso con Cartman?...Sí, eso podría ser…

Aunque lo cierto es que él sabía exactamente cuál era la verdadera razón…y esa era que había despertado sentimientos prohibidos hacia Stan.

Hoy quería demostrarse que era lo bastante fuerte como para no ir a verlo, por lo que simplemente optó por perder el tiempo sentándose en aquella cancha en la que solían jugar él y sus amigos de pequeños, mientras veía el suelo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Creyó que allí tendría privacidad, pero se percató de que sus otros dos amigos se acercaron.

–eres un cobarde, pobre, no te atreverías.

– ¿y cuánto me pagarías por hacerlo, culón?

–tan puta como siempre, ¿no?...bien, te daré treinta dólares si es que logras estar con el marica de Butters.

–no es justo, ¿Por qué con un chico?

– ¿Qué pasa, eres gallina o qué?

De repente ambos dejaron de pelear y miraron al integrante judío del Team. Este se percató de ello.

– ¿Por qué me miran así?

–no lo sé, ahora deberías darnos un discurso de porque no deberíamos jugar con los sentimientos de Butters–se encogió de hombros el inmortal.

–No juegues con sus sentimientos, está mal–fue lo único que dijo y siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos.

–bien, si eso es todo lo que dices, te cuento luego lo que pasó–dijo el rubio y se fue con Cartman a cumplir su cometido.

Kyle vio otra vez su celular, otra llamada perdida, otro mensaje recibido…Mierda, sí que tenía que ser fuerte para ignorarlos.

* * *

Los días pasaron, él sentía que ya había logrado un record Guinness en dejar de ser tan accesible y estaba algo orgulloso de ello.

–Déjenos en paz, malditas asiáticas–dijo un molesto Craig mientras les enseñaba la seña Tucker a esas chicas.

– ¡Bésalo o los mataremos mientras duermen!–gritó una.

Ahora que sabían a la perfección de la personalidad paranoica de Tweek, cualquiera podría sacar provecho de ello para hacer que la pareja se demostrara más afecto.

– ¡Craig, n-no quiero que me maten ngh!

–ellas no pueden matarte, Tweek.

–Así que quieren arriesgarse–dijo otra.

– ¡s-si quieren yo lo beso, Jesús, es demasiada presión!

–no, él tiene que besarte o te mataremos.

–No me interesa–el pelinegro quiso seguir avanzando, pero sintió que el contrario no caminaba y estaba llorando.

–la mafia China, Tweek–siguió amenazando otra.

–ellas no van a matarte, ya deja de llorar.

– ¡¿y s-si lo hacen?!–se alteró más y ante la falta de respuesta en Craig, quiso salir huyendo, pero la mano que lo retenía lo jaló hacia atrás.

–Cálmate–pidió ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

– ¡¿y-y cómo quieres que me calme?!

– ¡Bien, si tanto significa para ti…!–lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó…

Ese fue el primer beso que se dio la más linda pareja gay de South Park.

Todos los veían. Los chicos no podían entender como a las chicas les fascinaba eso. Por su parte, Kyle simplemente envidiaba como ellos, aun sin querer, podían estar juntos…si él pudiera estar con Stan…

– ¡No!–se dijo y enterró su rostro entre sus manos–él seguramente me ve como un hermano, es decir, tiene a su chica y ella es el amor de su vida, ¿Cómo puedo competir contra eso?

Mas al sentir que alguien se sentó a su lado, decidió dejar todo el dramatismo de lado. Era Butters.

–hola, Kyle–saludó muy feliz.

–hola, Butters–respondió sin ganas.

El rubio hacia un buen tiempo que había terminado definitivamente con esa chica canadiense y estaba bastante triste. Ahora que Kenny estaba con él lucía bastante feliz. Solo esperaba que el daño que le fueran a hacer sus otros dos amigos no fuera tan grande, él no era una mala persona.

Podría haberlo prevenido en ese momento, pero no quería arruinarle la felicidad.

–te ves triste, Kyle, ¿tienes algún problema en el que pueda ayudarte?

–no es nada importante, de verdad.

–sé que lo es y si no le cuentas a nadie te sentirás peor–insistió.

–... –suspiró con hastío–bien, pero vayamos a un lugar apartado–que le quedaba.

Entonces ambos fueron a la parte más alejada del patio de la escuela.

–no sé qué hacer, desde hace tiempo…siento algo por Stan.

–así que Kenny no se equivocaba.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–él hizo una leyenda sobre ustedes, dijo que iban a estar juntos para siempre y que serían gaymente felices, aunque me pareció un chiste de mal gusto.

–…él es un tonto…pero sí hubiera sido lindo que algo como eso pasara–desvió la mirada.

– ¿y porque no?

–ya lo conoces, siempre dice que Wendy es la mujer de su vida y además ellos estuvieron juntos bastante tiempo…si le digo para peor o mejor no podrá "friendzonearme" ya que ya soy su mejor amigo, así que solo le quedaría acabar con nuestra amistad–dijo como chiste, aunque realmente le dolía decir aquello.

–debes contárselo de todos modos.

– ¿Y si me quedo sin nada?–de repente sintió vibrar su celular y leyó el mensaje de mejor amigo que decía: "realmente necesito que vengas"

–no lo sé, pienso que perdería a la persona más importante de su vida si lo hace…ve con él y dile.

– ¡No quiero hacerlo!–se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡vamos, al menos así sabrás su respuesta, sigue tu corazón e inténtalo!

–Eso sonó muy gay, Butters…pero tienes razón…gracias–se levantó de la banca, ahora con una pizca esperanza–cuídate–le recomendó.

– ¿Por qué?

–solo hazme caso, cuídate, en serio–dijo y volvió a clases junto al resto. Butters tenía que esperar a Kenny para entrar juntos.

Como Stan otra vez había faltado a la escuela por su "insoportable" depresión, si o si tendría que ir a la salida a buscarlo a su casa.

Apenas sonó el timbre de salida, fue corriendo hacia el lugar previsto, para ser recibido por la señora Marsh.

–oh, qué bueno que viniste, Kyle. Stan ha estado muy triste y espero que mejore su ánimo contigo aquí, pasa.

–Gracias–dijo y subió al cuarto de su mejor amigo.

La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada por lo que dio unos cuantos golpes para avisar que había llegado.

–Stan, soy yo.

Dichas esas palabras, ésta fue abierta y en cuanto ingresó, oyó otra vez esa odiosa canción que Stan escuchaba cada vez que Wendy y él terminaban.

–hasta que al fin vienes, necesito a mi mejor amigo, pero está tan ocupado como para aparecer, ¿no?

–…tenía cosas que hacer.

– ¿acaso es más importante hacer esas estúpidas tareas que consolar a tu mejor amigo?

–quizás no tendría que consolarte casi todo el tiempo si dejaras esa relación disfuncional.

–sí funciona, es solo que…tú no sabes nada.

– ¡¿Cómo que no lo sé?, si me lo cuentas todo el tiempo!–de repente, notó algo debajo de la cama y empujó a su amigo para comprobar que se trataba de…– ¡maldición, Stan, ¿otra vez estuviste bebiendo?!

Estaba sorprendido de que la madre de su mejor amigo no se haya percatado de ello.

–No…–ocultó otra vez la botella pero esta vez en el cajón de su cómoda.

– ¡lo sabía, cada vez haces lo mismo, pensé que habíamos quedado en que no lo harías más!

– ¡solo fue un poco, deja de ser tan dramático!

– ¡es tan típico de ti, te excusas en la frase de que "las parejas tienen problemas", pero sabes bien que los problemas no tienen por qué opacar los momentos buenos!

– ¡tengo que aceptarlo, ella es…!

– ¡la mujer de tu vida, ya sé, pero eso no sería así sí ampliaras tus opciones!

– ¡¿Cómo dices eso?, ella lo es todo para mí y nadie puede reemplazarla…es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…no vuelvas a insinuar algo parecido!

–…–lejos de sentirse intimidado por el grito de su amigo, sintió la esperanza morir–…así que realmente no hay nadie más importante que ella para ti.

–Nadie–recalcó ya calmándose un poco.

Le dolía escuchar aquello. Era obvio, ¿en que estaba pensando?, él solo era su amigo…Stan jamás podría verlo de otra manera.

–Me tengo que ir–dijo mientras la voz se le quebraba, probablemente lloraría.

–pero si acabas de llegar.

–Es que recordé que…tengo que hacer algo–ya no podría resistir, tenía que salir de allí en ese instante, mas una mano le impidió su objetivo– ¡suéltame!

– ¿estás llorando?

Mierda, ya había empezado.

–Ky, ¿Por qué estas llorando?–el silencio del contrario hizo que sacara sus propias conclusiones–seguramente alguien te hizo algo, ¡dime quien te hizo llorar e iré a matarlo… ¿fue Cartman?, ese hijo de puta va a pagar por esto!–presionó sus puños con ira y quiso salir en busca del culón.

¿Realmente era tan ciego para no verlo?

– ¡no fue el hijo de puta de Cartman, fuiste tú, idiota, tú fuiste quien me hizo llorar, no fue nadie más que tú!

– ¡¿y que se supone que hice yo para hacerte llorar?, no entiendo como…!–pero fue callado por los labios de su mejor amigo posándose sobre los suyos, usando el esfuerzo de sus pies para parase de puntillas y alcanzarlos. Así es, Stan era un poco más alto que él.

Marsh quería empujar a su amigo, decirle que esto estaba mal y que amaba con fervor a Wendy, pero algo hizo que desistiera y solo se dejara llevar…quiso creer que fue la sorpresa.

– ¡ya te revelé mi secreto, estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti…!–dijo luego de separarse bruscamente y se secarse las lágrimas– ¡pero como te conozco tan bien y sé exactamente que dirás, simplemente me iré porque no quiero que me lastimes más!...si para ti algo significó todos estos años de amistad, deja de llamarme y buscarme cada vez que ella te haga daño…de hecho, creo que lo mejor es que dejemos de hablarnos definitivamente–salió huyendo de allí.

Stan todavía estaba pasmado y no podía creer lo que había pasado…

* * *

Pasaron semanas e incluso unos cuantos meses desde aquello. Todos estaban impactados al ser expectantes de un evento histórico importante…el que Stan y Kyle ya no eran amigos. Obviamente el que Stan siguiera terminando y volviendo con Wendy, era solo considerado un mal chiste.

Oh sí, además hoy circulaba una nueva noticia y ésta fue la que atrajo a una multitud estudiantil que se concentró en el patio del colegio, exactamente en la salida de uno de esos comunes días de clases.

–vaya, vaya, Butters, ¿acaso no lo viste venir?, todo era una estúpida apuesta, nadie te quiere en verdad–se burló Cartman.

–Kenny… ¿de qué está hablando, Eric? –preguntó él, bastante confundido.

El inmortal simplemente se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir.

–es más que obvio, marica, Kenny te usó y solo fuiste para nosotros un momento de diversión.

–eso no es cierto, dime que no es cierto…

–Leo, yo…

–aquí están tus treinta dólares, pobre, te los ganaste–rió al lanzarle el dinero a la cara, cosa que al inmortal no le importó, puesto que tenía los ojos en la mirada devastada del menor, quien le soltó las manos, las que hacia instantes tenía tomadas.

– ¿ustedes…me usaron?

–sí y fue muy divertido–siguió carcajeándose Cartman– ¡Dios, tengo que tomarte una foto!–y así hizo.

La multitud se rió, desgraciadamente esta vez él era el centro de diversión.

– ¡Eric, ¿Por qué me haces esto, siempre te apoyé en todo como un buen amigo ?... ¿Qué te hice yo para que me odies tanto?!

–Existir–sentenció con una sonrisa maliciosa– ¿aún no lo entiendes?, para mí siempre serás un pobre idiota, mi payaso personal, Butters, tu sufrimiento siempre me alegrará el día.

– ¡suficiente, Cartman, ya déjalo!–amenazó Kenny.

–pero si tu también estabas de acuerdo con esto, Ken, te recuerdo que ya te pagué, así que mejor quédate callado.

El inmortal frunció el ceño y se acercó a Butters, pero él simplemente le dedicó una mirada llena de odio juntamente con sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

– ¡¿solo eso vale mi sufrimiento, treinta dólares?!...me equivoque respecto a ti, Kenny…pensé que eras mi amigo y creí cada palabra linda que decías… ¡eres peor que todos!–gritó y quiso salir corriendo, pero la gente que lo rodeaba al parecer quería ver más. Maldición, ¿cómo podía haber personas así?

De repente un chico de la multitud fue arrojado al suelo ¿Quién fue el responsable?, digamos que un rubio que era experto en boxeo.

– ¡ngh, déjenlo en paz, ¿q-que pasa con u-ustedes?!–amenazó el recién llegado.

–Excelente golpe para un marica–dijo burlón uno de ellos.

–Si dices eso de su golpe, imagina como este otro "marica" te pateará el culo–le dedicó una seña obscena un pelinegro, conocido como pareja del anterior.

Maldición, la pareja de buscapleitos había llegado. Bueno, lo decían más por Craig, ya que Tweek odiaba involucrarse en peleas sin sentido, solo peleaba cuando lo creía correcto y vaya que este era el momento.

Con algo de temor, todos se fueron y es que ese par había roto unos cuantos huesos en el pasado.

– ¿e-estas bien, amigo?–preguntó el cafeinomano al fan de hello kitty. Cuando este negó y se puso a llorar más, lo abrazó y se alejaron del lugar.

– ¿Y ahora en que problema te metiste, McPuta?–pidió o más bien exigió saber el de chullo.

–todo fue un malentendido, yo no quería lastimarlo…soy una mierda, siendo la única persona en quien confía le fallo.

–…–suspiró con hastío–mira, no sé de romanticismo, pero pienso que no deberías dejar que ese culón de mierda se salga con la suya.

–… ¿dices que vaya a pedirle perdón a Butters y trate de volver con él?

–supongo que sí–dijo con indiferencia y se encogió de hombros–quieras o no, es la única persona que puede amarte aun con todos tus defectos y vaya que son muchos.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–todos lo vimos, meses de relación no escapan a la vista y más cuando es…por amor–frunció el ceño al admitir lo último.

– wow, ¿realmente eres tú, Craig? –dijo burlón.

– ¡No hagas que te saque los dientes a golpes!–amenazó a lo que él otro rió.

–Gracias…hablaré con él–sonrió y se percató que alguien le llamaba a su celular.

No fue extraño al ver que se trataba de Stan, ahora que no tenía a Broflovski él era el único amigo que le quedaba y estaba bastante cansado de serlo. En serio, ¿Cómo Kyle podía soportarlo?

–nos vemos, Fucker–se despidió ignorando al otro y fue a la casa del moreno.

* * *

Al poco tiempo de llegar se encerró con su amigo en su habitación. Stan solo redundaba pero no llegaba al punto y eso exasperaba al inmortal que ya tenía suficientes problemas con que lidiar.

– ¡joder, ve al grano, Stan!

–bien, terminé con Wendy esta mañana.

–bien por ti, ya vas por la enésima vez.

–no se trata de eso, es que desde que Kyle me besó ya no sentí lo mismo cuando la besé a ella.

– ¡¿te besaste con Kyle?!

–oh cierto, no te lo dije–se rascó la nuca con vergüenza.

– ¡así que por eso está enojado contigo…un segundo, no me digas que tú fuiste el que acabó con su amistad! –le señaló acusadoramente.

– ¡no, él lo hizo, se fue y ni siquiera me dio tiempo para decir algo!

–pudiste haberlo hecho en todos estos meses, ¿no crees?

– ¡lo conoces, es un maldito orgulloso y no quiere escucharme!

–bueno, así que viniste a buscar mi ayuda y mmm…olvídalo, tengo mis problemas, jódete.

– ¡no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, amigo, por favor, solo…quiero arreglar las cosas con él… no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento si él no está a mi lado!

McCormick sintió pena, así que cedió.

– bien, ¿y que se supone que debo hacer?

Entonces Marsh, sin aviso, le susurró varias cosas en el oído. El plan se ejecutaría mañana temprano.

* * *

– ¡suéltame, Kenny!–exigió el pelirrojo.

– ¡no hay tiempo, Stan está en su estado gótico otra vez y creo que piensa suicidarse!

– ¡¿Qué?!–apenas oyó aquellas palabras, rápidamente se soltó del agarre del inmortal, quien hace instantes trataba de llevarlo contra su voluntad, y fue a buscar a su ex mejor amigo.

Corría por los pasillos bastante angustiado y cuando finalmente encontró a quien buscaba, sentado en la azotea de la escuela, pudo tomar un respiro.

– ¡joder, Stan, debes estar bromeando, no puedes suicidarte!–se acercó rápidamente a él y lo obligó a encararlo, pero fue sorprendido por el beso que este le dio…uno bastante breve, pero que lo dejó en shock por un buen lapso de tiempo–… ¡¿Qué carajo, Stan?! –se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mientras se ruborizaba a mas no poder.

–Sabía que vendrías–sonrió pícaramente–te preocupo todavía, admítelo.

– ¡pensé que te querías matar!

–deja las excusas, sabes que tengo razón.

–… ¿Por qué tú…?

– ¿te besé?, ¿Quién sabe?...es bastante obvio, ¿no crees?

–pero siempre dijiste que…

–tenías razón, Ky, debía ampliar mis opciones y…creo que tú eres la verdadera persona que vale la pena…perdóname por ser un idiota contigo, no debí gritarte…así como tú no debiste escapar y dar todo por hecho.

–…solo dime que me usas para olvidarla, jodido idiota.

–no es así, mira…la perdí miles de veces y sí me dolió, lo admito…pero perderte me dolió mucho más…

– ¿lo dices en serio?

–jamás había dicho algo más serio que esto en toda mi vida.

Kyle rió y lloró un poco por la emoción y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez apasionadamente, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

– ¿qué le diremos a nuestros padres?

–bueno, todavía no podemos decirles, pero pronto será, por ahora solo Kenny lo sabe y no creo que le diga a nadie.

– ¿entonces debemos mantenerlo en secreto?

–es lo mejor...pero te prometo que pronto les diremos.

–…bien.

–espera…creo que…–se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y corrió hasta una esquina de la azotea.

– ¿estas vomitando? –rió aún más, esa era la bendita prueba que necesitaba para creer en las palabras de su mejor amigo… ¿o amante?

– ¡no te rías! –exigió, mas siguió vaciando su estómago.

– ¡¿Qué no puedo estar feliz por eso?!

– ¡eres extraño!

– ¡¿lo dice quien vomita cuando está nervioso?!

Eso selló la promesa y hoy sería el primer día de una larga pero muy ansiada espera que muy pronto llegaría a su fin, claro, después de mucha inseguridad de por medio.

* * *

Los días pasaron y todavía Kenny no podía hablar con su pequeño Butters. Para su desgracia el sobreprotector Stephen Stotch se había enterado, por lo cual empezó a matarlo y alejarlo de él, pero no importaba cuantas veces muriera, buscaría el perdón de su amado.

Craig tuvo que ayudarlo-tuvo porque estaba cabreado por las incesantes suplicas de McCormick- Su tarea era fácil…tenía que lograr que Tweek dejara de meter sus narices al tratar de consolar a Butters.

– ¡lo lastimará, C-Craig, ¿eso es lo que q-quieres?!

–no eres su mamá, Tweek, él tiene que hacerse cargo.

–p-pero… ¡Butters y la maestra se e-enojarán conmigo si notan que su compañero de biología hoy n-no soy yo, eso me hace mal amigo y es demasiada presión, gah!

– ¡solo haz lo que te digo y cállate!

– ¡ngh, no!

Craig estaba cansado del parloteo del rubio, simplemente lo irritaba y cuando este comenzaba a hablar de conspiraciones y razones, jamás se callaba. Tenía que ser práctico y…creía que ya sabía qué hacer.

– ¡¿Podrías callarte?!–ordenó y le dio un corto beso, suficiente como para sorprender a su "pareja".

¿Qué si sentía vergüenza? Por favor, si al que le valía madres todo.

* * *

Al comenzar la clase de biología, la maestra ni siquiera se percató de los cambios de lugares por lo que les indicó el trabajo que debían realizar hoy, que era cuidar de bebés de plástico. Sí, desde ahí se frecuentaron bastante las clases de paternidad y sí, ella es la misma vieja que les arruinaría la vida en años venideros ¿Por qué lo haría?, nadie lo sabía.

–Tal parece que haremos esto juntos–dijo el inmortal, tratando de hacer conversación con su compañero sentado a su lado, pero nuevamente fue ignorado por él.

Desvió la mirada y vio a sus amigos, todos le dedicaron la mirada de "háblale, idiota, sincérate de una vez".

–tenemos que hablar…aquí y ahora, ya que fuera de la escuela no se puede y ya estoy cansado del idiota de tu padre…–esperó a que el otro respondiera algo, pero nada pasó.

De repente vio a la muñeca que les había tocado.

– ¿Qué te parece?, nos tocó una linda niña–rió, pero fue nuevamente ignorado– ¿sabes?, se me ocurre ponerle como a la niña más linda que he conocido, ¿quieres saber cómo?–Vio que su pregunta solo hizo que el menor frunciera más el ceño, por lo que soltó la respuesta al instante–…Margary.

Había dado en el clavo pues Leopold se había ruborizado mucho. Ahora que había captado su atención debía aprovechar.

–lo siento, Leo, fui un tonto al creer que esto no te afectaría… ¿pero sabes?, a pesar de que todo fue una mentira, fuiste el mejor novio que hubiera podido pedir…no me juzgaste aun sabiendo la clase de persona que soy…de hecho siempre fuiste así conmigo, tan comprensivo y tierno, yo…lamento haber herido tus sentimientos…pero soy obstinado y de antemano te digo que no busco que seamos solo amigos, sino que estemos juntos de nuevo y esta vez prometo dar todo de mí para que esto funcione.

El menor dudó por unos momentos, pero optó por responder.

–te perdono…pero necesito tiempo para volver a confiar en ti.

–pero nos llevaremos bien desde ahora, ¿no?, ya sabes, por la niña–dijo mientras levantó el juguete de cabeza.

–No hagas eso, nos castigaran–rió un poco y le quitó el juguete.

Desde ese día el inmortal le juró amor a Butters y se prometió no hacerlo sufrir. Él realmente deseaba que la relación funcionara y realmente lucharía por ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto las otras parejas…

…

–así que tendremos que cuidar a otro bebé juntos–dijo Kyle algo apenado.

–Al parecer sí…y no podría estar más agradecido de que sea contigo–le sonrió al susurrarle, por supuesto, aún fingían ser solo amigos.

* * *

Unos asientos más adelante…

…

–Esto es una estupidez–se quejó Craig y se dispuso escuchar música, sin percatarse de que Tweek aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos conspiratorios acerca de porque había sido besado otra vez por su "novio" en privado, si él había insistido que el primer beso fue un error.

Pronto sabría que para Craig los besos no significaban nada, o al menos eso pensaba. Lástima que pronto descubrirían que esos pequeños actos son armas de doble filo.

* * *

Fin flashback…

–… ¿estás listo para esto? –preguntó el hippie a su "mejor amigo" al tomarle la mano.

–claro que sí…o mejor otro día–propuso algo nervioso.

–no, Ky, hagámoslo ahora–abrió la puerta de la cocina y juntos fueron a la sala, donde toda la familia Marsh estaba reunida.

* * *

Kenny y Butters, junto a su pequeña, se encontraban jugando en la sala de la casa Stotch. Ellos no se percataron de que eran observados por los padres del segundo.

–tenemos que buscar un modo de hacer que nuestro hijo recapacite, solo imagina que tenga que comer comida chatarra por el resto de su vida con ese muchacho–propuso Stephen susurrando.

–y que decir de la criatura que tiene como padre a la puta más grande del pueblo, solo imagina las burlas que tendrá que sufrir–continuo Linda.

– ¡ese muchacho tonto, no importa cuántas veces lo castiguemos, jamás aprenderá!

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

–…hacer lo que haga falta, Linda.

* * *

Craig buscaba algunas de sus cosas para salir otra vez con su nuevo novio, le haría bien porque los recuerdos que agolpaban su mente últimamente le hacían sentir bastante extraño.

–o-oye, Craig, ¿q-quieres jugar un poco ngh?

Oyó una voz tras suya…sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía, pero no podía entender como había llegado a su habitación. Dirigió la mirada al lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba el otro.

– ¿Tweek?

Lo vio allí, con una de sus mejores sonrisas y sentado en su cama. No, esto no podía ser cierto. Se frotó los ojos solo para confirmar que la presencia había sido producto de su imaginación.

–Qué extraño–dijo para sí y salió del lugar.

Seguro no había estado durmiendo bien o algo, pero quería creer que eso no volvería a pasar.

* * *

 **Ya sé lo que dirán, ¿esto que tiene que ver? Bueno, es que los capítulos venideros se pondrán buenos (malentendidos, peleas, celos, tentación, etc.) ¬w¬ y esto es como un interludio para eso :3. el tiempo en que ocurren estos eventos digamos que son entre uno y dos años atrás, no interesa demasiado.**

 **Sobre la canción que escuchaba Stan cuando rompió con Wendy, quise creer que era la de "All out of love" de Air Supply, o sea la que se escuchó la primera vez que ellos rompieron en la serie, claro, si gustan ustedes eligen otra canción. Obvio no odio la canción, pero Kyle sí porque se harta de que le cause depresión a su amigo.**

 **Ahora, respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **:** _¡me halagas bastante, muchas gracias :3, espero que sigas la historia y sea de tu agrado, sí lo es, espero me lo hagas saber!_

 **SoFiLeXa:** _me alegra que te guste el fic y aún más que haya sido de tu elección al integrarte a este fandom, ya somos dos n.n. Bueno, sobre Kyle, pues así me lo imagino; Cartman… ¿quién sabe?, quizás sí tenga algo entre manos el culón; y sobre el Bunny, trataré de hacer que aparezcan más, no te preocupes, ejemplo de ello, este capítulo. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero aun leas este fic :3_

 **Luis Carlos:** _perdón por lo del Bunny, es que estaba drogada (?) Sobre el Stolovan, estoy casi segura de que prevalecerá ya que no vi muchos fics de ellos y sí varios de Tyde, así que me dije "¿Por qué no si se ven bien juntos?". Acerca del culón, supongo que esa era su manera de "arreglar" las cosas, aunque obviamente la cagó. No quiero arruinar las sorpresas así que con esto concluyo :3… ¿quién sabe?, podrías estar en lo cierto…_

 **Kotoko-noda:** _sí, exagere con la estabilidad estabilizadora (?), pero ya saben, la vida no es color de rosa y a veces las cosas cambian así que tendrán problemas que superar también, al menos Kyle va por la buena dirección, pero… ¿a qué precio?. En cuanto a Craig, ya sabrá lo que hace :3. Eso es todo por ahora y gracias por dejar tu sabrosa opinión (?) XD_

 **Mickz** _: ¡eso, insulta a Craig :3…o mejor no o lo dañaras de por vida XD! Bueno, sus razones tendrá para lastimar a Tweek… *trata de ser razonable pero no funciona*_

 _Lamento romper ilusiones pero para ser felices deben ganárselo *hace una pose heroica* ok no, jajaja. Bueno, en fin, gracias por dejar tu opinión, me alegra mucho saberla._

 **Finalmente la pregunta del millón…**

 **¿Qué pasara?...**

 **No puedo decirles, es mi secretito, pero sean pacientes, por favor.**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión en su lindo review y sino pues gracias por haber leído y darse su tiempo n.n, eso se aprecia y mucho.**


	9. Disfruten la fiesta

**Hola otra vez, primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza y por el anterior capitulo después, creo que fue tan inútil como un episodio relleno de Naruto, no es insulto, amo esa serie pero…bah, ya saben a lo que me refiero.**

 **En compensación aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo que está muy largo, así que pónganse cómodos y disfruten :3**

* * *

Finalmente hoy se concluía el cuarto mes de vida de los niños y por ello se hizo una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de esas criaturas, aunque era más una excusa usada por Bebe y Token solo para demostrar poder otra vez en el ámbito de las fiestas.

La música estaba fuerte y la mansión casi llena, ya sea con gente conocida como desconocida.

En uno de los sillones un poco apartado del resto de la gente, se encontraban Clyde y Kevin, siendo observados nuevamente por un grupo de asiáticas. Así es, ahora resulta que eran una de las parejas más gustadas por ellas.

– ¿No podrían ir a hacer otra cosa y dejar de observarnos?–pidió "amablemente" el de ascendencia china, cansado de la situación.

–Oye, te pagamos con comics por observarlos–dijo una.

–No me parece bien que traten de sobornarnos con eso, pero los aceptaré de todos modos–se encogió de hombros y se puso a leer el objeto de soborno.

– ¡mira, Kev, alla vienen, Tweek y Christophe…ojala no hubiera tenido razón acerca de que eran novios desde hace mucho!

–de hecho no, la pareja se formó poco después de la de ustedes–dijo una de las admiradoras.

– ¡¿Cómo?!

–Sí así fue, ¿no se enteraron?–dijo otra.

– ¡Carajo!–maldijo, por su culpa ahora sería más difícil que Craig volviera con Tweek, todo por sus precipitadas conclusiones o eso creía él–…yo lo arruiné así que tengo que ir a arreglar este desastre… ¡Kev, quédate con ellas!–dijo al darle un beso en la mejilla y se fue en busca de su mejor amigo.

–Que tierno–dijo una embelesada por la acción.

–Claro que sí, así es él–respondió Stoley más por la costumbre, puesto que ahora se encontraba concentrado leyendo su comic.

* * *

Stan y Kyle se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la música al igual que el resto pero no estaban del todo tranquilos.

– ¿entonces hoy es cuando les diremos a mis padres la verdad? –preguntó Kyle preocupado.

–sí.

–pues espero que tengas espacio en tu casa, porque seguro me echaran de la mía.

–no creo que lo tomen tan mal, pensaste lo mismo de los míos pero viste que a ellos les encantó la idea.

–pienso que era más porque tus padres se estaban cansando de la situación de ser abuelos que se encargan de todo…sobre todo tu papá.

–Olvida eso, lo importante es que estoy aquí contigo–lo abrazó tratando de calmarlo, al parecer estaba funcionando hasta que...

–… ¿y qué pasa si no somos buenos padres?

–Tenías que salir con otra absurda idea–se separó de él y se tomó el puente de la nariz.

– ¿alguien tiene problemas con eso?, puedo enseñarles con el curso que estoy dando solo 20 dólares por sesión–ofreció Kenny, apareciendo de la nada junto a su lindo novio.

– ¿Desde cuándo el irresponsable Kenny sabe de paternidad?–inquirió su pelinegro amigo.

– ¿Quién crees que ahora está cuidando de su familia en su casa como todo padre responsable?

– ¡espera, ¿Butters se fue a vivir contigo?!–ahora habló un sorprendido Kyle.

–es difícil dormir cuando sus padres están peleando, pero me llevo bien con Karen, además es solo por mientras a mis padres se les baja la ira porque Kenny tenía la fantasía de hacerlo en su habitación–confesó apenado Butters.

Debieron imaginarlo, solo a Kenny se le ocurre hacer esas cosas.

–Se les pasará pronto, aun así, vengan se divertirán–aconsejó y besó a su novio–Ahora vámonos, amor, tenemos que disfrutar esto–y ambos se fueron.

–Ya quiero ver que de verdad enseñe algo sobre paternidad–se burló Stan–vamos, Ky, pensaremos en eso después, por ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta nosotros también, luego nos encargaremos del resto–le dio un beso corto en los labios y siguió bailando con él.

* * *

–baila conmigo, vamos, será divertido heehee.

–cállate yo Cupido, no puede ser que ese par de maricas esté separado de nuevo, ¿Quién mierda fue el culpable de destruir esa relación con sus falsedades?–exigió una explicación el fuertecito mientras contemplaba a su pareja preferida destruida.

–cualquiera menos tú, obviamente–defendió el ser imaginario al culpable de toda la situación.

–tienes razón, pero tengo que hacer algo y por mis cojones que lo haré.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer?

–oh, ya verás–entonces se puso manos a la obra para cumplir la idea que se formó en su mente, que consistía en echarle algo extraño al "inofensivo" ponche de frutas que el mismo había preparado, quien sabe porque razón si había bastante alcohol por todos lados.

–Con que aquí estabas, llevo buscándote toda la noche–regañó la pelinegra mientras se le acercó.

–ahora que me encontraste, vamos a bailar, puta. Actúa natural para que no se haga extraño que pasó algo con el ponche.

– ¿ponche?

–es parte de nuestro plan, ¿recuerdas?

–sí, pero ya deja de decirme puta.

–como quieras, ¿y ya llamaste a tu puto amigo?

–sí, pero no creo que vaya a venir, además ni siquiera me dijiste para que vendría, ¿el que tiene que ver con que Stan vuelva a mis brazos?

–ayudará a que Stan se ponga celoso y volverá a tu lado como la primera vez.

–Bueno–se resignó y se puso a bailar con Eric.

Se alejaron a unos cuantos metros del objeto del crimen y se dio cuenta de que el plan no funcionaría puesto que todos querían beber de su ponche. Mierda, ¿Por qué todos de repente tenían sed de ponche, acaso buscaban romperle las bolas al tratar de arruinar su plan?

– ¡coño, no se acaben el ponche, maricas, consigan el suyo!–empezó a quejarse Cartman tratando de espantar al resto.

– ¡¿eso te parece actuar natural, estando celoso por el ponche?!

– ¡no lo entiendes, Wendy, así no es como tiene que…!–entonces vio llegar al francés–seguramente piensa llevarle un ponche al fenómeno–pensó y sonrió con malicia–todo tuyo, hermano–dijo.

Christophe le miró con extrañeza, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y hacer lo que vino a hacer.

–perfecto, ahora sí vamos a bailar–entonces llevó a Wendy hasta donde los demás estaban bailando.

Ya no tenía de que preocuparse.

* * *

No podía despegar la vista del sillón en el que estaba sentados Craig y Thomas besándose apasionadamente…se veía que eran bastante felices. Al menos ahora no estaría solo, gracias a que era el novio de Christophe, porque él le quería, ¿verdad?...Todavía quería creer que las cosas pasaban por algo, pero las punzadas en su corazón le dificultaban la tarea de creerlo.

¿A quién engañaba?, la velada no podía ser peor, quería irse de la fiesta porque sentía que iba a quebrarse nuevamente, pero sería de mala educación y Token seguramente se enojaría mucho porque se suponía que la fiesta era para él…Aunque sabía que el verdadero motivo era una celebración por lo que se demostró hace poco días científicamente…que solo con un trato satánico se podía hacer un bebé del infierno.

– ¿Te sientes bien?–le preguntó el francés al llegar a su lado.

–c-claro que sí, e-es s-solo que todavía no me sentía listo para ir a una fiesta.

–Necesitas más diversión–trató de animarlo–no vinimos aquí para nada.

–… ¿y p-por qué tardaste tanto?

–Porque traje algo para que no la pases tan mal por ver a tu ex con su novio–le entregó uno de los vasos con ponche.

–p-perdón, recién somos pareja y ya te estoy cansando.

–Oye, tu no cansas a nadie, ahora solo bebe un poco y olvida todo eso, ¿sí?–besó su frente.

–No lo sé, t-tengo malos recuerdos con las bebidas–comentó un poco preocupado, recordando lo que pasó en la última fiesta a la que fue…o parte de ella.

–solo es un ponche, relájate.

–p-pero y si…

–no te preocupes estaré contigo toda la noche, _petit_ , yo te cuidaré.

Aun no muy convencido, el rubio optó por beber del ponche.

–Perdona que te lo robe, Tweek, pero necesito que el Topo hable con un tipo–de repente apareció Cartman.

– ¿Por qué mierda querría hablar con un tipo?–se quejó Christophe.

–porque es creyente y piensa que puede patearle el culo a los miso teístas, además está hablando mierda de ti y ni siquiera te conoce.

–ahora mismo voy a darle una lección, ¿vienes, _petit_?

–yo paso, t-te espero aquí.

–Volveré pronto, no te vayas–lo besó esta vez en los labios y se alejó siguiendo a Cartman.

"todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan" sonrió con malicia el culón.

–Chris tiene razón, n-necesito relajarme…si tan solo hubiera café aquí–terminó el ponche en su vaso–de hecho, esto está muy bueno…y funciona–luego bebió también del vaso que Christophe había dejado–c-creo que debería ir por más antes de que se lo acaben.

Y así hizo.

* * *

–voy a ir un momento al baño, ¿me esperas aquí? –pidió Thomas.

–Seguro–se encogió de hombros y fue besado por su novio antes de desaparecer.

Él por supuesto no quería venir a esta estúpida fiesta en celebración por una noticia que en sí era bastante catastrófica, seguro los demás no sabían un carajo lo que sentían ellos y solo buscaban una excusa para embriagarse. Bueno, ahora que estaba aquí, ¿Por qué no hacia eso?

– ¡hola amigo, ¿Cómo te va?!–saludo Clyde amenamente.

–piérdete.

– ¿te enteraste?, Tweek y ese chico recién se hicieron novios y no como yo dije.

– ¿y eso por qué me importaría?

–por nada, solo te lo comentaba…oye te traje un poco de ponche, ¿quieres? –dijo mientras le mostraba aquel vaso apocalíptico.

–…ya que–rodó los ojos y se acabó la bebida.

Clyde simplemente se quedó a hacerle compañía y hablarle de trivialidades buscando la manera de arreglar su error.

* * *

– ¿Cartman te dijo eso? No tiene sentido, nadie querría enfrentarse a ti si no te conoce, es ilógico–comentó Wendy confundida cuando Cartman la dejó con el francés.

–entonces debería volver por Tweek.

–espera, Eric quería que conocieras a mi amigo no sé por qué razón, según él porque él también es extranjero y quizás lo conozcas–dijo al recordar aquello.

Algo de lo dicho por Wendy le dio a Christophe mala espina.

–tu amigo llegó y tuve que ir a buscarlo o el muy marica se perdería–dijo el culón mientras volvía con ellos...pero al parecer no regresó solo.

– ¿Cuál amigo?–entonces enfocó la mirada donde había señalado el castaño.

Al distinguir aquel bien peinado cabello rubio, esos seductores ojos celestes y esa hermosa sonrisa en aquella elegante presencia acercándose, sintió que toda la furia contenida estallaría y más cuando la vio acercándose a pasos lentos como si nada.

Era una bajeza que se apareciera en aquella fiesta.

–Wendy, que sorpresa que nos volvamos a ver después de tanto tiempo–saludó el rubio con cortesía.

–Sí, ha pasado mucho–correspondió el saludo–por cierto, ¿conoces a…?

–Christophe, ¿Qué sorpresa verte aquí?–dijo como si nada.

Sí, definitivamente habría derramamiento de sangre aquí.

* * *

Por alguna razón todo estaba moviéndose debajo de sus pies y reía por todo lo que veía a su alrededor, mientras trataba de sostenerse de todo lo que podía, hasta de personas a veces y a pesar de que obviamente se ganaba miradas de molestia, ahora no le importaban un carajo.

–Christophe, ¿Dónde estás? –arrastraba las palabras y se detuvo un momento apoyándose en una de los pilares de la mansión.

Esto estaba mal, tenía que encontrarlo o lo castigarían por haberse ido solo a casa estando ebrio o peor, quizás lo asaltaban en el camino, o lo violaban, o lo mataban, o las tres cosas a la vez.

–Mierda–maldijo y rió un poco más, la situación estaba jodida. Sentía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

–hola amigo, ¿necesitas ayuda?

–q-que bueno que eres tú–sonrió–necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a…a…a–ya no recordaba siquiera a quien estaba buscando.

–creo que ya sé a quién estás buscando, de hecho te está esperando ahora mismo.

– ¿e-en serio?

–sí, está por aquí.

Entonces solo fue guiado a pasos torpes por las escaleras, unos cuantos pasillos, alejándose más y más de la gente. Si estuviera sobrio pensaría que alguien intentaba secuestrarlo, pero ahora ya no le importaba tanto.

– ¿D-dónde estamos?–preguntó cuándo se detuvieron en la puerta de una habitación y ese alguien que lo había traído abrió la puerta con una llave.

–en ningún lugar donde no quieras estar.

* * *

– ¡Cartman, esto no es lo que esperaba, yo quería que Stan se pusiera celoso, no que esos dos se pusieran a conversar afuera!–señalo furiosa a Christophe y Gregory a una distancia considerable.

–cálmate Wendy, yo sé por qué hago las cosas…además no entiendo porque quieres estar con el hippie marica, si nosotros también la pasamos bien algunas veces.

– ¡cierra la boca, eso solo pasó por…!

– ¡miente si quieres, pero sabes que yo soy la otra persona por la que no querías volver con Stan!

–… ¡pues las cosas cambiaron…yo lo amo!

– ¡eso no es cierto, tú solo haces esto porque te fallé…admite de una vez que lo que más te duele es que sabes que solo yo te quiero, que lo que Stan sintió por ti jamás volverá y supéralo!

–…él es tan distinto a ti…él si me trata bien.

– ¡yo iba a cambiar por ti, ¿bien?!... ¡pero tú insististe en volver con él, de nuevo!

– ¡¿y que me espera estando a tu lado…solo que me insultes todo el tiempo?!–comenzó a llorar.

–así soy yo, pero al menos soy honesto contigo, no soy falso como el hippie.

–Tengo que volver con él…–quiso irse pero el castaño la detuvo.

–No, tú no tienes que hacerlo, ahora lo único que necesitas es…estar con alguien que realmente te ame, como yo–la tomó por las mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

Al principio ella trataba de alejarlo, pero lentamente fue correspondiendo, para que negarlo…él la volvía loca n todos los sentidos.

Luego puso la misma intensidad que el culón y de dejó llevar.

Al carajo sus padres, a fin de año ella se iría, pero por ahora no quería ser la chica correcta que sale con el chico perfecto, que no se arriesga y que siempre se queda en su zona de confort.

Ya no quería más de eso.

* * *

Un poco más apartado del resto, en el jardín precisamente, se encontraban bailando Christophe y…Gregory.

–así que finalmente me encontraste, de todo el mundo, ¿no pudiste hallar este lugar antes o qué?

–sí, admito que fue el último lugar que se me ocurrió para encontrarte, Mole–afirmó calmadamente el contrario.

–lo sabía, por eso vine aquí…además me jodías bastante con esas llamadas y ya estaba cabreado por bloquearlas, como sabrás tiré el chip y el celular hace bastante tiempo, aunque no sé cómo diste con mi paradero–le dio una larga calada a su cigarro para luego botar el humo en el rostro del contrario.

–si bien lo sé todo sobre ti, y no por nada vivimos varios años juntos, debo admitir que no lo habría logrado si no fuera por mi amiga Wendy y ese chico obeso.

–Esos hijos de su puta madre–maldijo entre dientes.

–oye, ya deja de hacerte del rogar y vámonos de una vez, ¿quieres?

–tan arrogante como siempre, Gregory, pero te equivocas, yo no voy a volver para nuevamente seguir órdenes.

– ¿y con qué piensas mantenerte?

–Si me conoces tan bien como dices deberías saber que ya tenía guardado mucho dinero–le mostró el fajo de billetes que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos–que bien se siente que la persona en la que confiabas plenamente te oculte algo, ¿verdad, pedazo de _merde_?

–cierra la boca.

– ¿o qué?, ¿piensas excusarte en que tu misión era llevarme de vuelta?

–Lo hice por mí, no porque sea una misión–admitió con disgusto.

–pues sigue acostándote con todo el mundo si te place, porque a mí ya no me importa una mierda.

– ¡supéralo, tenía que hacerlo, además fue tu culpa que la misión fracasara, sabías que cosas como esas debían pasar!

–pues lamento que mi corazón roto haya hecho que pierdas mucho dinero–le dio la espalda–no voy a volver, _chienne_ , ni aunque me obligues. Ve a hacer tus misiones si quieres, pero a mí no se me borrará nunca de la cabeza que te vi en esa repugnante escena cuando me dijiste que no era importante–avanzó ignorándolo.

–Creo que ya sé porque no quieres volver–rió un poco, aunque podía notarse que estaba tratando de contener su furia–estás con alguien más, ¿no es así?

–aun si es cierto, ¿a ti que te importaría?

–...se algo de ti, Mole, y es que no durarías con alguien que no comprenda tu modo de ser–se le acercó peligrosamente–eres débil a la carne, admítelo–y de improviso lo besó apasionadamente, lamiendo los labios del francés para incitarlo.

Sabía que pronto cedería y así fue, el contrario lo apresó entre sus brazos y profundizo el beso con lujuria total, era como una lucha intensa en el que intentaban dominar. Había perdido la dignidad en un instante.

Luego fue que recordó todo lo que había pasado y por ello recuperó la cordura, más para cuando el Topo lo apartó, ya sabía que era culpable por el crimen de la infidelidad.

–tramposo…para que lo sepas ya no soy el mismo.

–…supongo que tendré que matarte a ti y a esa persona, en cuanto me entere de quien es. Lamentarás haberme rechazado, pero por ahora, disfruta de la fiesta–sonrió ladinamente y se perdió entre la multitud de adolescentes

Maldito Gregory, no solo lo había dejado con ganas de más, sino que le había provocado un "problemita" que con urgencia debía solucionar cuanto antes. Ese británico sí que sabía cómo encenderlo.

* * *

Al principio Tweek sintió miedo porque habían cerrado la puerta con llave y todo estaba oscuro, pero luego al encender la luz…vio a la persona que le había quitado el sueño varias noches, sentado en aquel sofá de cuero con la misma mirada indiferente de siempre. Nuevamente su corazón latía con fuerza…

Estaba sorprendido y parecía no ser el único al ver la mirada del contrario.

–oh, no puede ser, esto tiene que ser una jodida broma–dijo frustrado el de chullo mientras arrastraba las palabras, ambos al parecer estaban en el mismo estado–otra vez mi mente me juega una mala pasada…

– ¿q-que?

–Claro que sí, otra vez está pasando–bebió un poco de la botella de licor que tenía en la mano y a pasos torpes se le acercó con la intención de encararlo de una vez–eres un asqueroso producto de mi imaginación que viene a atormentarme de nuevo como todos los días.

–n-no entiendo de que hablas, yo s-soy real, Craig.

–eres una zorra manipuladora como siempre, no te creo nada–ignoró lo que dijo–pero como dices que eres real…supongo que es hora de resolver toda esta jodida situación de una vez porque ya estoy cansado de toda esta mierda de verte en todas partes…–lo acorraló contra la pared–…Thomas es el mejor novio que podría desear y es mucho mejor que tú…

A pesar de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol aquellas palabras le dolieron a Tweek y no era precisamente de aquellos ebrios que lloran.

Se cubrió los oídos con la intención de no escuchar lo que su ex decía, pero este con fuerza apartó sus manos de ellos.

–no, quiero que oigas esto bien…él no me jode como tú con eso de que fumo o cosas así…y yo lo quiero mucho…de hecho, bastante–rió al mirar como su ex sufría–…pero eres tan miserable que quieres seguir metiéndote más y más en mi vida, haciéndome sentir culpable por dejarte…

–n-no hago nada de e-eso…

– ¡Mientes, ya deja de hacerte la victima!–arrojó la botella al suelo y el ruido hizo que el rubio se asustara más– ¡deja de estorbar en mi relación!

– ¡yo t-tengo novio…debo ir con él!–trató de abrir la puerta para escapar, olvidando que estaba con llave, pero fue inútil además porque la mano de Tucker se lo impidió.

–… ¿te refieres a ese por el que dejaste de ser mi amigo?

–t-tú me quisiste lejos.

–deja esa excusa, es obvio que estás enamorado de mí.

– ¡¿Y que si n-no lo estoy?!–lo enfrentó finalmente, mientras ignoraba que algunas lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– ¿entonces de verdad amas a ese tipo?... ¿por eso me apartaste de tu lado?... ¡¿por él no te importó todos los años que gaste en ti?!

– ¡y-yo sí te quiero, ¿bien?, por eso me alejé…para olvidarte con él y me prometió que si me ayudará a enterrarte en el pasado!–confesó finalmente y trató de abrir la puerta pero el contrario nuevamente se lo impidió.

–en ese caso, no voy a dejarte ir con ese bastardo, me perteneces aun si no estoy contigo.

– ¿y que te hace pensar eso?

–el que yo siempre tengo y hago lo que quiero.

– ¿y-y que es lo que quieres?

–…a ti–tomó sus labios en un beso apasionado, prácticamente tratando de comer sus labios, luego le dio una leve mordida en el labio inferior al rubio, ocasionando que este abriera la boca para soltar un pequeño gemido, y que así pudiera explorar su boca…aquella que solo a él le pertenecía por derecho, según él mismo…Todo lo que sentía y que fue reprimido por tanto tiempo fue liberado en ese momento único, fugaz e íntimo.

Lo levantó fácilmente y lo estampó contra la pared cercana para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos sin dejar de jugar con su dulce boca, que en secreto le fascinaba, mientras juguetonamente colaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa del contrario, mientras el rubio enterraba sus dedos entre los negros cabellos de su amante, completamente rendido a la tentación.

Ninguno en su sano juicio había hecho eso antes, a excepción de aquella vez en la que también en iguales circunstancias ocurrió lo mismo.

El calor era sofocante, el tacto no era suficiente y quería tomarlo en ese instante.

De repente oyeron como alguien tocaba la puerta, ambos lo ignoraron hasta que se hizo insistente.

– ¡¿Craig, estas ahí?!–era la voz de Thomas.

El pelinegro ignoró el llamado y empezó a meter su mano debajo de la última prenda que llevaba el más bajo, que casualmente era su bóxer.

–Ahhh–dio un pequeño gemido.

–shh, nos van a oír–le advirtió Craig luego de reír un poco y Tweek tapó su boca con sus manos, tratando de contener la risa también– ¡no hay nadie aquí, ya lárgate!–dijo torpemente y ahora si Tweek no pudo guardar silencio y rió con él.

Entonces de un golpe fue abierta la puerta.

Al parecer Thomas no estaba solo.

* * *

–Creo que por primera vez debo agradecerte algo y realmente estoy sorprendido por ello–dijo Clyde hablando con Cartman mientras le ayudaba a recoger la evidencia ¿Quién sabe en qué momento se pudieron de acuerdo?

–eso es lo que hago, simplemente unir parejas mientras el marica de yo Cupido no hace nada.

– ¿Quién?

–no lo entenderías, idiota, mejor vete.

Y Clyde, enojado por el insulto se fue. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar a su novio, donde sea que estuviera.

– ¡Kev, ¿Dónde estás?!–Mientras lo llamaba chocó con su afroamericano amigo por accidente– ¡Token, amigo, buena fiesta!

–ah, hola, Clyde.

–ya que te encontré, te aviso que ha pasado algo genial…ahora sí creo que Craig y Tweek volverán a estar juntos–canturreó con alegría.

–me alegro por ellos…oye a todo esto, quería disculparme, no he sido muy atento contigo, me has necesitado tanto y yo…

– ¡taquito, al fin te encuentro! –dijo acercándose a pasos tambaleantes…

– ¿Kevin? ¿Qué te pasó?

–solo tomé un poco…la verdad mucho de un ponche que había.

– ¡Carajo, Cartman, Kevin también tomó de tu jodido ponche!–reclamó el amante de los tacos al culón, quien estaba a una distancia considerable de ellos.

– ¡no es mi culpa, marica! –respondió el otro a gritos también.

– ¿disculpen, pero me perdí de algo? –dijo haciéndose notar el afroamericano, obviamente sorprendido más que nada por el sobrenombre.

– ¡ah sí, me olvidé comentarte, Kev es mi novio ahora, pensé que todos lo sabían…bueno, es una larga historia para contártela ahora, así que si me disculpas tengo que llevarlo a casa, porque él no es de los que beben mucho, ya sabes!

–Es muy tarde como para que se vayan, pueden quedarse uno de los cuartos–apareció Nicole para aconsejar eso–a Token no le molestará, ¿cierto, amor?

–claro, pueden quedarse a dormir si quieren.

–jajaja, dormir, que tierno eres, amor–rió ella ignorando que a Token no le causaba gracia su comentario–vamos a bailar un poco más–lo jaló con la intención de llevarlo hasta la parte más llena del salón.

–Nos vemos mañana, amigo–se despidió inocentemente el amante de los tacos.

–oye, no me gusta cómo te miró–comentó por su parte el asiático.

– ¿Y cómo me miró?–preguntó confundido el ingenuo castaño–se nota que estas muy mal e imaginas cosas–sostuvo uno de sus brazos por sobre su hombro y dificultosamente subieron las escaleras que llevaban a un pasillo lleno de habitaciones.

Al llegar se encerraron en una de ellas.

–cielos, debí haber previsto que esto pasaría–rió y lo ayudó a acomodarse en el lecho–bueno, Kev, es hora de dormir.

–duerme conmigo, Leia.

–ok, sí que estás borracho como para imaginarme de esa manera–hizo un puchero.

–no te pongas celoso, si tú eres mejor que ella, Clyde–se sentó de inmediato y lo vio directo a los ojos–es hora de decirte todo…

–así que eres de los borrachos que dicen la verdad, yo más bien pensé que fueras de…–mas no pudo acabar de completar su oración porque el asiático apresó sus labios en un torpe beso. Luego de que se separaran, Clyde no respondió nada porque estaba shockeado.

–…estoy enamorado de ti.

–pero si volvimos a hablar desde hace unos meses y…

–Estabas más al pendiente de tus amigos, lo sé–dijo celoso–pero eso no importa porque yo sé que puedo curar tu corazón roto.

– ¿de qué hablas?

–lo sé todo…las chicas que rompieron contigo, el que te gustaba Craig cuando el aún estaba con Tweek…y lo de Token.

–ah, ya sé a dónde va todo esto–borró su sonrisa– ¿Quién te lo contó?, se supone que nadie debería saber nada de eso.

–dime que ya no lo quieres.

–…creo que…no lo sé, todo se volvió confuso cuando apareciste esa noche.

–por favor, dime que no me vas a "friendzonear"–dijo con algo de tristeza.

–no, porque…tú también me gustas, por eso no dudé en fingir ser tu novio…pero si digo que sí quiero estar contigo tal vez todas las cosas salgan mal, porque ya sabes, no soy tan guapo como dice la gente.

–para mi eres perfecto, Clyde…estate conmigo en el lado oscuro y te daré millones de tacos.

–Otra vez estás diciendo estupideces–se secó las escasas lágrimas que lograron resbalar por sus mejillas y volvió a reír.

–quiero hacerte mío esta noche.

– ¿De verdad?–vio que el contrario asintió–oh, lo dices en serio…bueno pero deberíamos…

Mas el contrario no quiso seguir parloteando y se puso manos a la obra, por lo que el castaño correspondió al beso y lo profundizaron aún más, perdiendo la cordura cuando las caricias se hicieron demandantes y afortunadamente nadie los interrumpiría porque estaban en una de las habitaciones más alejadas.

* * *

– ¡no voy a escuchar nada, Gerald, nos mintió y ahora mismo vamos a castigarlo sacándole de esa infernal fiesta, ¿Cómo es posible que celebren algo tan malo?! –gritaba ella mientras hablaba por teléfono a su esposo, quien prefería no ver como enloquecía su esposa.

Para suerte de la mujer, los guardias también se habían embriagado por lo que fue fácil ingresar hasta donde estaban bailando los pocos adolescentes que seguían conscientes. La mayoría había bebido hasta perder el juicio y otros lo habían perdido al instante que probaron un poco del ponche de Cartman.

Buscaba a su hijo y…nada, solo esperaba que no hubiera estado fornicando o algo así.

Afortunadamente los encontró, él y Stan, allí en la pista de baile bailando aquella tonada romántica.

– ¡jovencito!

– ¡Mamá!–se soltó rápidamente de Stan– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡ya lo sabemos todo, nos mentiste y eso no te lo vamos a perdonar, vas a pagar caro esto!

–No se lo vamos a permitir señora, ahora no estamos solos–intervino el pelinegro.

– ¡¿en serio te atreviste a desafiarme?...pues te vas está misma noche de la casa y no nos importará donde te vayas a quedar, si te parece tan fácil romper las reglas, ojala te parezca igual de sencillo valerte por ti mismo!–gruño y salió de la mansión.

Stan tuvo que abrazar a su novio para reconfortarlo, ya que no sería nada fácil estar lejos de la casa en la que había crecido.

– ¿Qué pasó, maricas?–se acercó Cartman junto con Wendy, ambos tomados de la mano.

– ¡lo conseguiste, espero que estés feliz! –se soltó de su novio y encaró a la pelinegra.

–yo no llamé a tus padres, Kyle, estaba con Eric toda la fiesta.

– ¡mentirosa!

–mira mi celular, no hice ninguna llamada–le mostró.

–si tú no fuiste… ¿entonces quien fue?

A lo lejos se mostraba una sonrisa entre la oscuridad, la persona que la engalanaba en su rostro guardó su celular.

–ya pronto lo sabrás, por ahora, no o arruinarías mis planes…

* * *

 **Aquí finaliza el capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Ya sé que dirán…no hubo tanto Bunny y es que su momento ya se acerca…ya lo verán *sonrisa macabra***

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Luis Carlos:** _lo sé, el capítulo anterior fue inútil, pero este… ¿responde tu pregunta?_ n.n

 **Kotoko-noda:** _perdón por el fiasco del capítulo anterior, pero espero que este te haya gustado_ n.n

 **Kaoni rk:** _me halaga tu opinión del fic, espero que este cap también te haya gustado_ n.n

 **También gracias a las nuevas personas que siguen y pusieron de favorito el fic, me alegra saber que guste.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!...creo que ya saben que sucederá después, ¿no?**


	10. ¡Actúa como un padre!

**Hola que tal, decidí actualizar hoy en la madrugada, no sé porque :v**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, hecho con cariño para todos ustedes n.n**

* * *

La fiesta había concluido con gran éxito, a excepción de las resacas de casi el 90% de los invitados. Algunos estaban durmiendo donde les placía, para su fortuna nadie había salido herido y tampoco hubo problemas con la policía, puesto que él les tuvo que sobornar para no tener mayores problemas.

–No puedo creer que la noche haya acabado en orgías–dijo preocupada Wendy a Token.

–Estaban disfrutando después de tiempo de abstinencia–se encogió de hombros, también le dolía algo la cabeza.

–Eric y yo te ayudaremos a limpiar o tus padres se enojarán bastante–propuso ella.

–no lo creo, yo no soy tu puta sirvienta para limpiar tu jodida mansión, Token–expresó con su típica honestidad brutal, Cartman–además tienes suerte de que no te hayan robado nada y que la mayoría se fuera a follar a otro lado.

–Mejor veamos la TV para que se te pase, amor–dijo ella y encendió la enorme televisión, para distraer a su reciente novio antes de que arruinara todo.

Cartman estuvo cambiando de canales, en lo que Token trataba de limpiar, hasta que se detuvo en uno de los canales y es que… ¿ese era el señor Garrison?

– _Esa puta no tuvo por qué llevarse el crédito si fue a mi a quien se le ocurrió la gran idea de iniciar este proyecto de la "cigüeña"_ –hablaba este en una entrevista al parecer.

Y antes de que el fuertecito pueda llamar a su novia, quien fue a la cocina, ella había dejado caer los vasos con agua que llevaba para ambos al llegar a la habitación.

– ¡¿Qué hizo que?!–exclamó enojada Wendy.

– ¿Qué pasa, puta?

– ¿Recuerdas que le dijimos a la maestra sobre que opinábamos de su propuesta?–el contrario asintió– ¡fue Garrison quien hizo posible todo ese problema en realidad y no ella!

– ¡¿y por qué hizo eso?!

 _–_ _¿Por qué hice eso?, bueno, es obvio que en muchas ciudades ya se va haciendo común eso de que los gays puedan casarse y adoptar, pero solo en mi país pueden tener hijos, ¡así que chúpense esa todos!_

–No puede ser–la pelinegra se presionó el puente de la nariz, gesto aprendido por su anterior pareja.

– _ya dijo una vez que solo unos pocos jóvenes fueron bendecidos con esos niños voluntariamente, entonces usted afirma que…_ –prosiguió el entrevistador, mas fue interrumpido.

– _sí, aunque suene loco ya firmé un trato con Sata…nicolás, un buen empresario para hacer esto posible…él es mago, no es el diablo como andan diciendo los demás._

– _Oh…impresionante–dijo el periodista–entonces eso quiere decir que..._

– _¡sí, hoy cualquiera puede tener hijos sea con un hombre o con una mujer!_

–...oh, mierda–estaba impactada.

–Tranquila nosotros no hicimos nada porque tú no quisiste–expresó su descontento, al parecer la osadía a Wendy se le fue al poco rato.

– ¡nosotros no, pero algunos sí, tenemos que decirles a todos ahora mismo!

Asintieron y así hicieron pero solo con los pocos que se encontraban aun en la mansión completamente alcoholizados, aprovechando para echarlos, pero cabe decir que no de una buena manera.

Token al oír la noticia por Wendy decidió personalmente buscar una por una las habitaciones en caso de que alguien esté en ellas. La mayoría estaban vacías, hasta que solo le faltó abrir una puerta…

Con un mal sabor de boca e inseguridad y extraña ansiedad lo hizo.

Vacía también…

–Gracias al cielo no hay nadie, pensé que había pasado algo–suspiró con alivio, ya después hablaría con su amigo seriamente del asunto de su nuevo novio. Bajó entonces para encontrarse con la pareja– ¿ya no hay nadie en la casa?

–sí, pero debemos avisarles con calma a quienes no se enteraron.

–Yo me encargo de eso–dijo Cartman y sostuvo su celular anunciando…

"¡alerta, en el noticiero dijeron que todos pueden tener bebés, maricas, espero que hayan usado protección!"

Y ese simple mensaje fue el que desató pánico por las calles.

Wendy por su parte trataba de abstenerse de matar a su novio y buscar una manera de solucionar el problema.

* * *

– ¡Oh que buena fiesta, estuvo increíble!–dijo Damien mientras entraba a su casa, luego de dar una vuelta por el infierno.

– ¡Damien, ¿tienes idea de cómo me preocupé?, esas no son horas de llegar!–le reclamó el ser infernal.

– ¡ah ya cállate, padre, al menos llegué!

– ¡Luego de varias semanas!–se molestó aún más cuando su hijo rió por lo dicho–... como sea, ahora estoy tan estresado como para castigarte.

– ¿y se puede saber porque el estrés?...no, mejor no me lo digas, pues no me interesa.

Ignorando las palabras de su hijo Satán decidió que debía hablar con alguien de sus problemas, ¿quién mejor que su hijo?

El anticristo se golpeó mentalmente por preguntar.

–ya que lo preguntas te contaré...hice otro trato y ahora se supone que tengo que vender bebes por contrabando, al menos el de arriba dijo que solo los haría si es que estaban hechos con amor o esas cursilerías.

–…–rodó los ojos cansado de escuchar y de repente se le ocurrió una brillante idea con el que acabaría con las molestas quejas de su padre– ¿Qué te parece si haces una ruleta?

– ¿una ruleta?

–claro que sí, siempre quisiste tener un programa que tuviera que ver con esos juegos de azar, así solo tendrás que ayudar a hacer uno a la vez, no es tan difícil.

–Creo que tienes razón, al menos ahora si seré el centro de atención–entonces hizo aparecer aquel objeto que ya tenía varios nombre escritos como opciones–el tiempo apremia, gírala, Damien–dijo entusiasmado el ser maligno.

– ¿Estás loco?, yo no quiero ser el culpable de…bueno, ¿Por qué no?–sonrió con malicia y la giró.

Eran tantos nombres, era seguro que no caería en algún conocido, ¿verdad?

* * *

Se había levantado temprano, solo para ver con sus propios ojos que había cumplido su fantasía sexual inconscientemente. Allí en el lecho de sus suegros estaba el con su pequeño novio. Éste lucía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acurrucaba junto a él, pero también algunas lágrimas secas en sus ojos, ¿Qué habría pasado?, Kenny no lo recordaba, esperaba que solo fueran marcas de placer que habían vivido la noche anterior y que poco recordaba por haberse excedido de copas.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se levantó de la cama, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su adorable y lindo novio, quien aun permanecía dormido. Aprovechó luego para ir a la habitación de su novio y entrar al baño para asearse, mas al salir se sorprendió de que allí estuviera su pequeña.

–hey, nena, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?–la tomó en brazos, mas su sonrisa se borró al ver a sus suegros en el marco de la puerta con un ceño fruncido notorio engalanando sus rostros– ¿pasa algo?

– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Marjo con los irresponsables de tus padres para ir a esa fiesta?! ¡¿En que estaban pensando ustedes?! ¡Se supone que son padres ahora!–regañó Linda.

–no exageren, solo fue un rato.

– ¡ese "rato" que tú dices duró toda la noche y lo peor de todo es que acabaron embriagados y excedieron los límites al entrar a nuestra habitación a hacer sus cosas! –protestó esta vez Stephen

–Les dije que lo haría, ¿no?, son cosas que pasan, suegritos, pero si les hace sentir mejor, no repetiré esa fantasía, lo juro–dijo burlón mientras le sonrió a su pequeña–ahora, si no les importa, quiero salir a dar un paseo con mi nenita en lo que despierta mi novio.

Como ya estaba vestido, con la única ropa que siempre llevaba, solo tomó la carriola y se llevó a su niña, sin hacer caso a los reclamo de sus ahora muy furiosos suegros.

–es un caso, realmente no lo soportó–maldijo el mayor.

–Debemos decirle de una vez lo que pasó anoche–propuso la enfadada mujer.

–No aún, cielo–sonrió con malicia–dejemos que nuestro "yerno" se dé cuenta por sí mismo–marcó un numero en su celular, disponiéndose a hacer una llamada.

* * *

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sea lo que sea que hubiese tomado, había hecho estragos con su cuerpo y sus recuerdos. Lo extraño fue que soñó con que estaba besando a alguien con una pasión y que las cosas casi se salen de control…pero al esclarecer un poco la memoria solo pudo ver un rostro en aquella visión y fue el de…Tweek.

Extraño sueño para recordarle algo que, aunque odiara admitirlo, desearía hubiese sucedido antes de que rompieran.

–lindo sueño el que, ¡mierda!, tuviste, ¿no? ¡Marica!

Dirigió la mirada hacia el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba Thomas, quien parecía haber llorado toda la noche.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–me engañaste, ¡verga!, te besaste con tu ex anoche en frente mío e incluso parecía que querías llegar a mas…espero que estés contento–le recriminó mientras en cada palabra acrecentaban las lágrimas de dolor que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Entonces no fue un sueño…

– ¿hablas en serio?

–claro que sí, ¡mierda!, afortunadamente yo los detuve antes de que hicieran algo estúpido.

¿Afortunadamente?

–siento que hayas tenido que ver eso pero…

–si no lo olvidaste, ¿Por qué iniciaste una relación conmigo?

–nunca hubo nada, lo de anoche fue un error…lo que siento por ti es sincero, ya te dije que contigo voy en serio.

–…me cuesta creerte…

Aquellas palabras le dolieron, pero se borraron al instante que oyó lo que seguía…

–Pero te perdono, lo he estado pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que tienes necesidades y eso es perfectamente aceptable ¡mierda!, además te amo bastante como para no hacerlo…–le sonrió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas–solo quiero que me repitas que todo eso… solo se trató de un desliz.

¿Desliz?... ¿lo que había pasado entre él y Tweek fue un desliz? No había que preguntarlo, obviamente lo era…

¿Entonces porque no lo sentía como uno?...

Mas al ver a su novio ansioso por la respuesta lo pensó mejor, no quería lastimarlo…no como lo hizo con Tweek. Ver su mirada angustiada le hacía recordarlo…

–voy a aclarar este asunto con él, ¿bien?, no quiero que sufras por esto…sí fue un desliz–lo abrazó para tratar de calmarlo–además el idiota de Tweek esta con ese francés de mierda–pensó y por un momento, no se sintió nada contento de recordarlo, mas ese sabor amargo se borraría pues su novio lo besaría por la felicidad que le causó la respuesta.

Algo que le cambiaría la vida pasaría en ese instante al corresponder el beso como cualquier otro día…

Y era que no había nada en ese beso…

Estaba completamente impactado por ello.

– ¿sucede algo?

–nada, solo estoy cansado, necesito descansar.

–Sí, no te preocupes, duerme bien–se despidió con un abrazo y se fue de la habitación, dejando a su novio con la mirada perdida en la pared de su cuarto, en lo que se acostaba en la cama.

–y él está…con el francés de mierda…

* * *

Volvió a enterrar otro cigarrillo fumado en el cenicero de su mesa, hastiado de tanto pensar en que haría.

– ¿tengo que decirle sobre eso?...no, sí…además debo romper con él o Gregory lo va a matar, es decir, no es que le tenga miedo pero…es que es tan jodidamente impredecible–encendió otro cigarrillo y le dio otra calada–… ¿tengo que terminar con él y…volver con Gregory?

Recordó otra vez ese candente beso que ciertamente lo hacía sentirse culpable, pero, por otra parte, tenía que admitir que le había gustado de sobremanera…Mas al rato recordó otra vez todo…

Era una misión en Madrid, tenía que cuidarle las espaldas a Gregory, quien le dijo que tenía que negociar verbalmente con la hija de uno de los criminales más buscados. Le prometió además que nada pasaría sin su consentimiento. Cuando acabaron la misión todo estaba bien…o eso creía, pues el muy desgraciado no le había contado que…le fue infiel con ella. Tuvieron entonces otra misión en el mismo lugar y llegó a verlo con sus propios ojos, lo que sus compañero habían rumoreado fue verdad…definitivamente era un idiota por no darse cuenta.

No pudo con eso y simplemente se fue…eso es algo que no se perdona nunca…

Por otro lado, debía admitirlo, la pasión todavía seguía allí, lo único que le faltaría era recuperar su confianza…esperen un momento, ¡¿realmente consideraba volver con él cuando hace apenas unos segundos recordó lo que los separó?!

– ¡Marica tu hiciste eso, nuevamente lo pusiste en mi camino a propósito!–le reclamó al ente divino en el cielo, quien seguramente era el culpable de todo lo que le pasaba, y luego siguió pensando en qué debería hacer.

Oyó entonces que alguien abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, era el _petit._ No se sorprendió puesto que él mismo lo había traído a su apartamento.

– ¿d-dónde estoy?–preguntó el todavía débil rubio, pero estando así por el dolor de cabeza intenso y las ganas de vomitar, efecto de la resaca por haber bebido un… ¿simple ponche?

–Te traje a mi casa–fue hacia él y le besó la frente.

– ¡¿p-paso algo ngh?, oh no, eso sería demasiada presión! ¡GAH!–preguntó preso del pánico.

– ¿eh?... –dudó pero luego supo a qué se refería–ah, no, no pienses que te violé o algo así, solo lo hice porque a tus padres les molestaría verte así.

– ¡m-mis padres!

–sí, _petit_ , ellos saben que estas aquí, yo los llamé, no te preocupes.

–b-bien, g-gracias–dijo pero al poco rato tuvo que correr al baño para vaciar aquel resto de bebida barata que había ingerido la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto Christophe se quedó pensando todavía, cayendo rendido sobre su sillón favorito en la sala.

–eres débil a la carne, Chris–escuchó que alguien susurraba seductoramente en su oído. Él sacudió la cabeza, otra vez estaba imaginando que Gregory estaba allí, justo a su lado y en ese preciso momento.

– ¡no, voy a seguir con la relación, esperaré al _petit_ todo el tiempo que sea necesario! ¡No soy débil a la carne!–exclamó con determinación– ¡no soy débil y yo…! Yo...no puedo con esto–se lamentó luego de que la voluntad se le fuera y siguiera recordando el beso que le atormentaba una y otra vez.

* * *

– ¿Siempre llora de esa manera?–preguntó el pelirrojo a su novio mientras acunaba a su niño, quien no dejaba de quejarse. Gracias al cielo no estaba ebrio o hubiera sido más difícil dejar que sus suegros le dejaran quedarse en esa casa.

–es un niño de cuatro meses, ¿Qué esperabas?

–bueno, no algo diferente pero…no sé si me acostumbraré a esto.

–lo harás, ya verás que no es tan difícil, además tarde o temprano tendremos más.

– ¿Qué?

–Sí, imagínate, cinco más–bromeó y fue a ducharse luego de darle un corto beso.

–… ¿Cinco?–entonces se imaginó a él, con muchos niños, sin trabajo y haciendo de amo de casa– ¡no, eso no puede ser, porque encontraré la manera de seguir estudiando, ¿verdad?!–se dijo a sí mismo, aunque sonó algo patético, puesto que la única persona que lo "escuchaba" era el pequeño Stewie.

Vio sus maletas de nuevo, ¿había tomado la decisión correcta?

Entonces alguien entró de repente y lo asustó en el proceso. Podría jurar que casi le da un infarto.

– ¡Stan!...o eres tú, Kyle.

–buenos días, señor Marsh–saludó luego de recuperar la calma.

– ¡llámame Randy, ya somos familia, bueno, la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí fue para agradecerte otra vez!

– ¿agradecerme qué?

– ¡que te hicieras cargo del pequeño Stewie, por supuesto, ahora ya no tenemos que estar pendientes y vivir la aburrida vida de abuelos, por ello Sharon y yo no estaremos en todo el día en celebrando este hecho importante! ¡Ah sí, Stan y tu tendrán que limpiar toda la casa e ir por los mandados, aquí está!–le entregó una hoja de papel con demasiadas cosas escritas en ella– ¡nos vemos en la noche!–salió sin decir más.

–…–leyó la hoja apenas, puesto que aun tenía a Stewie en sus brazos y vaya que era inquieto– ¿para qué necesitan tanta cerveza?

– ¿Dijiste algo, amor?–llamó su atención su novio, quien ya había salido del baño.

–ah, nada, tu papá me dejó esto y dijo que lo comprara.

–oh, suerte con eso.

–espera, ¿no vas a acompañarme o a ayudarme a hacer los mandados?

–Te lo dio a ti, es tu turno–dijo mientras le quitó a Stewie, quien se calmó al instante.

Está bien, quería creer que no era tan diferente a lo que hacían en su casa, solo debía adaptarse…

– ¿y sobre lo de limpiar la casa?

–También te lo pidió a ti…–dijo sin mirarlo pues estaba jugando con el pequeño.

–Y yo lo hago, ya entendí–entró al baño, se aseó rápido y estaba listo para salir de la habitación–no creo que haya mucho desorden, ¿verdad?

–anoche fui a la fiesta y papá debió invitar a los demás padres a la casa para ver el partido.

–…–salió y vio la sala– ¡mierda, ¿Cómo alguien puede desordenar tanto?!

Vio muchas botellas de cerveza y más basura de comida chatarra.

–Así es papá–respondió Stan desde su habitación.

Está bien, tenía que adaptarse…y lo más pronto posible. No podía ser tan malo… ¿verdad?

* * *

Mientras tanto en el parque estaba el rubio pobre empujando la carriola paseando con su dulce niña, quien miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor. Ralamente había salido a ambos, a él por esa curiosidad que embargaba su ser y a su hermoso novio por la bella sonrisa que poseía ella.

Decidió sentarse en una banca en lo que apreciaba la calma del lugar.

Mas nada podía ser tan perfecto… ¿verdad?

Alguien se había sentado a su lado, al principio él no le había tomado importancia, hasta que la otra persona habló…

–es una linda niña la que tienes ahí, realmente encantadora, ¿es tu hija?

–Sí, ¿verdad que es un amor?–aun no miró a la persona a su lado, pues le daba toda su atención a la pequeña.

–pues sí, es verdaderamente un ángel…ya esperaba que me presentaras a la famosa Marjorine de quien tanto hablabas, aunque pensé que no existía en realidad…veo que no mentías.

Por un instante quedó o pasmado por escuchar el nombre de su niña en los labios de una persona desconocida, por lo que le dirigió la mirada…en realidad era una ella y no cualquier ella…se trataba de alguien que conocía a la perfección.

–…tú…–ni siquiera podía concluir una oración, obviamente aquella presencia lo había descolocado.

–lo entiendo, te convertiste en una persona que olvida los nombres de las personas con las que "pasa algo"…pero creo que me recordarás por el pasado que tuvimos, después de todo, la pasamos muy bien… ¿no, Ken?

Y eso lo confirmó.

– ¿Tammy?

Ella sonrió al ser recordada.

–después de lo de anoche esperaba volverte a ver, aunque no en estas circunstancias, por supuesto, pero eso no importa ahora…porque siempre quise volverte a ver.

¿Anoche? No recordaba un carajo de la noche anterior ¿Será que algo importante había pasado con su ex novia y, ahora que lo recordaba, habrá tenido que ver con las lágrimas secas en el rostro de su lindo novio?

–Mierda–maldijo.

* * *

Se la pasó limpiando todo el desastre que habían dejado en su mansión, fue una idiotez de su parte que le haya pagado a las empleadas para no avisarles a sus padres y no prever que ellas usarían eso como chantaje. En total, al final el acabó limpiando solo, pues Nicole también había probado del ponche de Cartman y acabó tan mal como todos los que la probaron.

–Maldita sea–maldijo y siguió con lo suyo, afortunadamente solo le faltaba la sala.

Entonces oyó como el timbre sonaba y en cuanto la persona tocó la puerta, esta cayó al suelo.

–Mierda, ¿Qué le pasó a la puerta?–vio y se encontró con…

–lo siento, solo la toque, lo juro, yo no fui el culpable.

–Clyde, amigo, te fuiste sin despedirte, me preocupe mucho.

–si… ¿estás limpiando la mansión solo?

–la servidumbre suele ser una mierda a veces, ya sabes.

–si quieres puedo ayudarte.

–claro.

Entonces ambos fueron limpiando todo, hasta el jardín estaba impecable.

–gracias, Clyde…oye, ¿oíste la noticia?

– ¿Cuál? –se hizo el desentendido.

–la que dio Garrison en la TV.

–ah, sí esa…

–menos mal que anoche la mayoría no llegó tan lejos, creo que solo Tweek y Craig que casi…

–viejo, yo…hice algo de lo que me arrepiento.

–…no me digas que…

–…tengo miedo, Token–dijo y se puso a llorar siendo abrazado por su amigo.

El contrario todavía estaba en shock, por ahora no sabía que decir y tampoco podía explicar porque se sentía muy enojado por saber que… si había pasado algo entre Stoley y su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **Como ven aquí acaba el capítulo.**

 **Así es, Christophe no fue quien intervino en la escena Creek de la fiesta, ¿Quién fue? Es un misterio que pronto se sabrá…ah si, quien hizo la llamada que perjudico a Kyle también es un misterio que pronto se sabrá :v**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews…**

 **Luis Carlos:** _oh sí, finalmente llegó por quien yo lloraba…y es que me gusta el maldito Gregory, si, ya veremos que hace, pero por ahora tal parece que meterse en la cabeza del Topo :3 . sobre lo de Tweek y Craig me sugrieron que tenían que llegar a hacerlo pero me dije, no, aún no, todavía son incognitas quienes fueron las personas, pero pronto lo sabras, son quienes nadie imagina n.n. en cuanto a tu chiste, me mate de la risa XD, es racista… :/, pero aun asi chistoso xD_

 **Guest:** _me alegra que te guste el fic, significa mucho n,n y he aquí la actualización._

 **Ok, eso fue todo y espero sigan el fic todavía.**

 **Gracias a las personas que también siguen y pusieron de favorito a este fic, significa mucho para mí y por ello dense un aplauso n.n**

 **PD: ¿les parece lindo el nombre Chloe? A mí me gusta, o sino, ¿alguien tiene otro nombre para dar?**


	11. Ya es tarde

**Hola otra vez y perdón por la tardanza, ya saben cosas de la universidad, poco tiempo y para lo peor, tuve que rehacer el capítulo porque ocurrió un inconveniente. En fin, gracias por su paciencia y sin más que decir ¡A leer! n.n**

* * *

Fue una tarde, despues de varios días de haber tomado su decisión, cuando finalmente se dignó a cumplir con su promesa...hablaría con Tweek acerca de lo que había pasado esa noche y acabaría con el problema de una vez...por Thomas.

Tocó el timbre y al poco rato escuchó a alguien acercándose, esperaba que no fueran sus ex suegros y no es como que les tuviera miedo, es solo que no quería conocerlos enojados y hacer el problema más grande.

Ahora trataba de idear todas las palabras hirientes que le diría para que jamás fuesen a cruzar palabra.

–mientras más pronto acabe todo mejor–presionó sus puños.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y vio a quien estaba buscando…mas no estaba solo…

– ¿C-Craig?

Quedó hipmotizado al ver a aquella criaturita en los brazos de su ex novio, era prácticamente una pequeña versión propia, a excepción de los grandes ojos verdes que había heredado de Tweek. No era tan tonto como para no saber que ella era la "cosa" que había dejado hace unos meses atrás descaradamente…

El rubio por su parte se puso nervioso por sentir la mirada del de ojos azules hacia su persona. Quizás no se había arreglado lo suficiente, y es que es difícil hacerlo cuando tienes a una niña a quien cuidar como si fuese hecha de cristal...Mas luego se percató del brillo en ellos y su corazon dio un vuelco. Despues de mucho tiempo finalmente se dio la oportunidad de verlo así otra vez y todo gracias a su niña.

–s-saluda, Tracy–dijo mientras tomó una de las manitas de la bebé para imitar un saludo.

–… ¿entonces ella es…?–preguntó tontamente.

–sí.

–cielos…ha cambiado bastante.

–e-eso pasa cuando los bebés crecen, Craig.

–…le escogiste un hermoso nombre.

–G-gracias–se sonrojó por el cumplido, pero luego recordó la situación en la que estaban y borró su sonrisa–ngh es raro v-verte por aquí.

–…ah, yo vine a hablar contigo de algo importante…–le costó salir de su ensoñación para recordar la razón–... es sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta.

–n-no sé de que hablas.

–sí lo sabes.

–…n-no, realmente no sé a que te refieres.

Entonces Craig supo en ese instante que Tweek no mentía y el ambiente del reencuentro se deshizo. Solo a él podía pasarle estas desgracias… ¿El rubio realmente no recordaba el jodido beso que se dieron y que casi acaba con su relación?

–No puedes estar hablando en serio.

–d-de verdad no lo sé, ¿r-realmente pasó algo importante? –preguntó en tono bastante preocupado.

Craig estaba comenzando a impacientarse. No, no tenía por qué estar enojado, después de todo, así se ahorraría las explicaciones y la discusión…la misma que ya había tenido lugar en esa maldita ocasión.

–nosotros…solo hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

– ¿q-que acuerdo?

Era ahora o nunca.

–…que volveríamos a ser amigos.

Si no pelearía con él, era mejor hacer las pases.

– ¿y-yo dije eso?–preguntó algo dudoso.

–Sí, por eso vine y…si no te molesta quisiera aprovechar esta tarde para conocer a Tracy–tomó una de las pequeñas manitas que había dudado siquiera tocar.

Tweek todavía lo miraba con algo de confusión.

–p-pensé que no querías saber nada de ella ni de mí desde ese día, dijiste que…

–cualquiera puede cambiar de opinión, ¿no crees?

–s-supongo que sí...mejor vamos adentro.

–oye… ¿podría cargarla un segundo?

–Claro–se la entregó y juntos entraron a la morada.

* * *

–Maldición, Stewie, me vomitaste, tenías que haber salido a tu papá–se quejó el pelirrojo mientras vio la mancha en su ropa y luego a la pequeña minicopia de su pareja.

–Solo espero que el genio no le salga al de su mamá–dijo el pelinegro mientras estaba tecleando algunas cosas en su laptop, debían hacer un trabajo para la escuela y prefería hacerlo él a cuidar de Stewie.

– ¡carajo, Stan, yo no soy la mamá!

–Claro que lo eres, por eso tienes arena en la vagina–dijo por su parte Cartman, viendo la escena sentado y comiendo chucherías.

– ¡disculpa, ¿y tú que carajo crees que haces?!

–oh nada, solo estoy riéndome de tus desgracias, Kahl–dijo burlón.

– ¡vete al carajo, culón, tienes que hacer tu parte de este absurdo trabajo!

–al carajo, judío, no pienso hacerlo.

– ¡mejor hazlo, gorda puta, si sabes lo que te conviene!

–mira, judío, sabes que aun esforzándote no vas a llegar a ninguna parte, admítelo, mejor rindete y conformate con lo que te toca.

– ¡cierra la boca!

– ¡oblígame!

– ¡hasta aquí, cállate, haz tu maldita parte del trabajo y lárgate de una puta vez, Cartman!–intervino esta vez Marsh.

–como sea, lamento decirles que no podré hacerlo yo porque tengo que guiar la cacería de la cigüeña que propuse, así que al carajo, yo me voy–salió ignorándolos a ambos.

–qué bueno que se fue–suspiró aliviado Stan, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su pareja– ¿Qué pasa, amor?

–…no quiero que Cartman tenga razón–dijo y se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

–no te estarás arrepintiendo de…

–no, pero…

–oye, por el momento estamos haciendo un sacrificio, no tenemos por qué hacerle caso al culón, ¿sí?

–Claro, como tú sacrificio es ya no ver a otras chicas.

– ¿y ahora quién te está metiendo esas absurdas ideas en la cabeza?

–Nadie.

–Dime.

–bien, fue Wendy.

–oye, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, deje de hacerlo cuando comenzó lo nuestro, además tú mismo lo dijiste, cuando uno es padre tiene que madurar y eso es lo que hice. Ahora deja de tener arena en tu vagina y ayudame.

–eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

–Lo sé, pero tu amas a este idiota–le dio un corto beso en los labios que lo calmó...al menos un poco.

Pues lo que ahora le preocupaba eran las viboras con las que combatió Wendy al ser la novia de Stan.

* * *

Evitó a toda costa a su novio. No quería enfrentarse a la realidad de que él supiera todo, incluso mandó a Margary con Karen para que la llevara a la casa de los Stotch aquel mismo día fatídico en el que se enteró de su error.

Justo ahora, alguien estaba tocando la puerta y ya sabía de quien se trataba...

Suspiró y fue a abrirla.

Otra vez estaba presente la representación personificada de la culpa de lo que sea que sucedió aquella noche.

–hola pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarte...

–mira, Tammy, seré muy franco contigo...sé que lo que pasó entre nosotros hace años.

–no tontito, lo que pasó en la fiesta. Eso es más reciente–le guiñó.

–es que ese es el punto, no recuerdo qué pasó esa noche.

–Estás jugando conmigo–rió cuando el negó–bien, entonces te refrescaré la memoria–dijo mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba en las fotografías de la galería–esto pasó–le mostró.

–Esa no era la foto que buscabas, ¿no es así?–desvió la mirada completamente sonrojado.

–oh, tienes razón, esa soy yo en mi nuevo bikini–sonrió y siguió cambiando–ahora sí, mira, primero te encontré, hablamos y nos sacamos una selfie–cambió la imagen–luego nos besamos con mucha pasión–cambió otra vez–y aquí es donde te hice un BJ* por el calor del momento.

–oh no...eso quiere decir–palideció.

–no, ya me traté, idiota–frunció el ceño al saber que se referia a su enfermedad–y fue al final cuando me contaste el secretito de que tenías una familia.

–y de verdad la amo, por ello es que no quiero que todo lo que logré se estropee por algo como esto.

–por favor, Ken, he oído suficiente sobre ti como para saber que tú no eres alguien que simplemente decide tener algo serio a estas alturas.

–hey, tuve algo serio contigo.

–y fue muy breve…además sabes que nosotros no estamos para eso, todos lo dicen, ¿porque darles la contra?

–porque yo si estuve dispuesto a cambiar.

–pero ambos sabemos que el pasado nos persigue, sobre todo el tuyo...mira, es inútil que trates de hacer como que no te importa, tarde o temprano te enterarás de que anduviste en circulos para nada.

–no si solo me interesa la opinión que tendrá la unica persona que me hizo cambiar...y es Butters.

Y era la mera verdad.

– ¿y quién dice que ese niño no está contigo por lastima?–trató de hacerlo dudar de nuevo, mas McCormick parecía no flaquear.

–antes lo creía, pero los años me confirmaron que no es así.

–…entonces en verdad te enamoraste de ese niño.

–pues sí.

–…estás consciente de que él presenció lo que hicimos, ¿verdad?

–y por ello lo arreglaré.

– ¿pero es que tú no entiendes que familias como esa no nos quieren cerca?

–de hecho me importa una mierda lo que piensen sus padres.

– ¿sabes?...siempre te tuve un cariño muy especial, Ken, y por eso…me alegra que hayas hallado la felicidad porque eso significa que la hallaré tambien...quiero que seamos amigos...y no solo eso, de hecho quiero ayudarte a solucionar este problema.

– ¿en serio?

– ¡sí, ¿y qué esperamos?, vamos a salvar tu relación y a joder a tus suegros!

– ¡Asi se habla!

Ambos con sonrisas en sus rostros salieron de la vieja casa y se encaminaron a la del Stotch.

–Supongo que ya no necesitaré conservar esto. No quiero el dinero de esas horribles personas–borró las imágenes en su celular.

* * *

–Y así fue como en este cuento el jirafallovaca se enamoró del gatonejo, ¿comprendes?–dijo mostrando los peluches deformes, tras haber contado el cuento en la misma tonalidad monótona.

"Esto es…espeluznante" ella miró con algo de perplejidad.

–e-eres un tonto, Craig, m-mira, no lo comprende–rió al tomar a un muñeco mezcla de ratón elefante–si yo viera esto a su edad ngh, probablemente tendría pesadillas–se estremeció un poco al pensar en ello–oye, ¿c-como comenzamos con este juego?

–Rompí uno de sus juguetes y te pusiste paranoico–dijo sin preocupación–de haber sabido lo divertido que era esto yo...

–…d-déjalo, sé que de verdad querías estar con...Thomas.

– ¿de qué hablas?

–l-lo sé todo, yo solo te estorbaba y…

–oye, ¿de que coño me hablas?

–p-por favor, no te hagas el desentendido, s-sé que él siempre te gustó, m-mentiste y eso está bien, a-así eres tú, siempre velas por tus intereses.

–Carajo, Tweekers, mírame–lo obligó a encararlo–No puedo creer que despues de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos aún pienses eso de mí... además, ¿No te pusiste a pensar un minuto que tenía otras razones para dejarte?

–no me querías–dijo sin querer y se cubrió la boca con las manos para callarse.

–…no, no lo hacía…al pricipio no–le respondió al quitarle las manos del rostro–Tú sabes como nos sentimos al inicio de todo esto de la farsa…estábamos asustados y confundidos, pero aun así seguimos con aquello…Las cosas fueron cambiando y...yo no quería creer que lo que los demás decían era verdad.

– ¿e-estas diciéndome que t-terminaste conmigo por no darle la razón a los demás?

–no, carajo…de hecho lo que verdaderamente detonó la bomba fue Tracy, no tú–miró a la niña–dudaba si debía dejarte o no y sentí rabia cuando ella apareció...otra vez nadie pedía mi opinión para que pasaran las cosas.

–p-pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada, Craig...nosotros sí, porque no nos dimos cuenta de que pasabamos por lo mismo.

Confirmado, era verdad lo que el rubio dijo esa noche en la fiesta ¿Por qué dudarlo si todos saben que los borrachos solo hablan con la verdad?

–…si sentías algo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–p-porque no quería molestarte.

–eras mi mejor amigo y me ocultaste algo importante, ¿sabes cómo me hace sentir eso?... ¡te alejaste sin motivo y buscaste a ese tipo!

– ¡e-él me encontró, además tú mismo dijiste que p-podía hacer de mi vida lo que quisiera!

– ¡porque pensé que tú también te habías cansado de mí!

–bueno, sea como hayan sido las cosas y-ya es tarde y lo sabes, tú tienes a tu novio y yo a…

De repente oyeron como alguien abrió la puerta. Se trataba de Christophe.

–petit, ya llegué, yo…–al ingresar a la sala, vio como todavía Craig tenía sus manos puestas sobre las de su novio– ¿Qué significa esto?

–Mira quien llegó, tu novio el francesito–retiró sus manos–sí que sabes arruinar momentos.

–Chris, él es…

–hace tiempo que quería conocerte de cerca, merde.

–así que no es gran cosa lo que conseguiste, Tweekers.

–por favor, soy mucho mejor que tú, además debo darte las gracias, porque si tú no le hubieses dejado ir yo no lo hubiera conocido.

– ¡ese no es tu asunto!

– ¡tampoco el tuyo, ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí, hijo de puta!

–b-basta, Chris, es el papá de Tracy, solo vino a verla.

–Qué bonito, el "papá" se desaparece meses y cree que tiene ese derecho. Oye, te tengo noticias, ¿sabes quién la crió?, fui yo, así que no hiciste falta. Mejor desaparece y esta vez que sea para siempre–cargó a la niña.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, pendeja rata europea?

–Chris, comprende Craig t-tiene derecho a verla.

– ¡No mientas, tú quieres volver con este tipo ¿no? De eso se trata todo esto, ¿no es así?!

– ¡n-no, solo quiero que estemos todos en paz!

–…bien, digamos que te creo. Lleva a Tracy a dormir, petit, yo me encargo de tu visita–le entregó a la pequeña.

–n-no te pongas a pelear.

–tu solo has lo que te digo. No pienso ensuciarme las manos, seré respetuoso, lo prometo.

Entonces al cafeinomano no le quedó más que obedecerlo, pero solo porque cuidar a su hija era más importante que ser participe de una absurda pelea.

–vete de una puta vez antes de que tenga que usar la fuerza.

–está bien, pero regresaré quieras o no, porque es mi hija aunque te pese.

–no te cansas de hacer daño, ¿verdad?

–Vaya, se nota que tienes miedo de perderlo. Al parecer todavía no estás tan seguro de la relación, yo también temería si el ex volviera para redimirse.

–no tengo miedo de nada–sonrió con altivez–más te vale que sea solo tu interés por ser un "buen padre" lo que te traiga a este lugar, porque si me entero de que vienes con otras inteciones te destruiré…puedo acabar contigo, soy más peligroso de lo que imaginas.

–Lo que digas–sonrió de la misma manera–y supongo que Tweek no sabe ese aspecto de ti porque ambos sabemos que saldría huyendo.

–espero que no le digas nada porque podría acabar con todo lo que te importa.

Por extraña razón esa amenaza pareció bastante seria. Si este tipo realmente era peligroso, no quería arriesgar a Tweek y a su hija.

–bien, como quieras, solo no lo lastimes.

– ¿más que tú?, no lo creo, no soy tan mala persona.

Craig lo miró con ira contenida y luego se fue. No quería iniciar otra inútil pelea…no todavía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, todos en la ciudad se mantenían despiertos. Los adultos estaban sonrientes por tan importante suceso.

–hoy veremos quién será bendecido con tan importante regalo...una hermosa bendición que viene a alegrar la vida de sus padres–dijo un reportero.

Claro, era fácil decirlo cuando ellos no serían quienes se mantendrían despiertos varias noches, cambiarían pañales o tendrían que sacrificar su futuro.

En un lugar un poco apartado se reunieron varios chicos asustados...

–bien, chicos, hoy demostrarán de lo que están hechos...acabarán con su peor temor. Hoy los adultos estan atentos y felices por la noticia...pero lo que los muy idiotas no saben es que es a uno de nosotros le pasará esto así que…–preparó su rifle y apuntó al cielo al igual que los demás–imaginen que la cigüeña es judía.

– ¿La cigüeña es judía?–preguntó con inocencia Bradly Biggles.

–sí, carajo, lo es… ¡todos atentos, podría llegar en cualquier instante!

Mientras tanto a unos metros de ahí estaban Damien y Pip. El primero disfrutaba del incierto panorama.

– ¿no crees que nos pase a nosotros?

–hice trampa, obviamente no nos pasará nada, así que relájate y disfruta del show–le dio una nalgada a su esclavo-novio y este simplemente hizo caso, aunque obviamente se sentía mal por la persona que tendría que cargar con aquel castigo...que justamente debió tocarle a ellos.

* * *

Clyde se encontraba caminando por entre la multitud de chicos que trataba de cazar al ave maldita.

Se sentía asustado. Kyle le dijo que a él le sobrevino un sueño tremendo cuando la criatura se le fue entregada, a Butters le vino un dolor intenso cuando le dieron a la suya, a Tweek un mareo lo dejó inconsciente ¿Qué le pasaría a él?

–Debí decírselo cuando pude–se lamentó, pero siguió buscándolo.

–allá viene–dijo uno.

No, no podía tener tan mala suerte de tocarle a él, no por una simple noche de debilidad emocional.

– ¡disparen!–oyó a lo lejos la voz de Cartman y el sonido de los rifles disparando, pero la ave se movía con majestuosidad esquivando los ataques.

Él corrió hasta la casa de Stoley, seguro allí estaría jugando videojuegos. Cuando llegó a su habitación pudo ver como este lo miró sorprendido.

– ¿Qué pasó, taquito?, no me hablaste en mucho tiempo, necesito saber que te ocurre, me preocupas.

–…no quiero que me odies–comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–porque pasó algo esa noche y fue una estupidez, seguro no lo recuerdas.

–no pero tengo entendido que solo fueron besos, Token me dijo eso.

–yo le pedí que no te dijera la verdad–recordó lo molesto que se puso el afroamericano al acceder a la petición–...tuve que ordenar todo para que no te dieras cuenta, pero por favor no me odies.

–maldición, me asustas, solo dime que pasó.

Y entonces el fan de Star Wars vio en camara lenta como su novio había quedado inconsciente.

– ¿Qué rayos?–entonces tuvo que recostarlo en su cama, pero no se percató de que una de las ventanas de la casa estaba abierta y solo oyó como algo entró y salió rápidamente de la morada...

No pudo ver a quien lo provocó, solo oyó el llanto de una criatura en una de las habitaciones…y cuando fue a ver de qué se trataba quedó perplejo.

* * *

Habían llegado después de ensayar mucho tiempo lo que iban a decir. Tardaron más pues Kenny trataba de llenarse de coraje para enfrentar el problema, pues el solo pensar que podría perder a su novio le hacía desear matarse una y otra vez.

–Oye, se supone que tienes que tocar el timbre–dijo ella ya cansada de estar parada y ver a su ex novio parado como un idiota. Al final, ella tuvo que emprender la "estresante" acción.

Al poco rato la puerta fue abierta dejando ver al rubio menor.

–Justo pensaba en ir a verte para que hablemos–dijo por su parte Butters quedamente.

–como verás no hace falta, de hecho Tammy también está aquí para eso–dijo el inmortal para luego dar paso a su acompañante y así ambos ingresaron a la casa ante la mirada atenta del dueño.

–Sí, vine con él para aclarar las cosas–dijo ella.

–bueno, Leo, tú ya sabes la razón por la que quería evadirte y créeme que de verdad lo siento…

–no queríamos lastimarte, te juro que no, es más solo le hice sexo oral por oír una estúpida canción, si no fuera por eso ni siquiera se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza una idea tan loca como esa.

–sí, no hubo nada ahí, solo fue una idiotez, un error de momento que no tuvo significado alguno.

–Oye gracias–dijo sarcastica y frunció el ceño por las palabras dichas.

–tu sabes que fue así…apóyame, ¿quieres?– susurró lo último y ella rodó los ojos al captar el mensaje.

–además él ya no es mi tipo, es decir, he tenido mejores.

– ¿ahora tú te estas vengando?

–Solo digo la verdad–sonrió desafiante.

–Luego hablaremos eso–dijo ofendido–…y ahora que hablamos sobre eso, todo bien, ¿no, amor?

La cara del rubiecito era un poema tras escuchar todo eso.

–…solo quería saber porque me evadiste…pensé que yo había hecho algo malo y te molestaste…te llamé para disculparme por lo que sea que hice–rió un poco–…pero resulta que… ¡tú fuiste quien tuvo la culpa de todo!

–pero, corazón, ya te explique qué…

– ¡me fuiste infiel, Kenneth, ¿acaso creíste que con darme una maldita explicación te perdonaría y haríamos como que nada pasó?!–luego señaló a la castaña– ¡yo tenía razón, eres una zorra!

– ¡¿a quién coño le dices zorra?! –ella se levantó de su lugar para encararlo.

– ¡a ti, zorra!

– ¡repite eso y te juro que…!

– ¡Zorra! ¡Zorra! ¡Zorra!

Y en ese instante comenzó la pelea. Kenneth se puso en medio tratando de separarlos pero ninguno parecía ceder. Cielos, le encantaba el Butters celoso, pero si se trataba de detenerlo cuando dejaba salir la ira, que guardaba desde hace mucho, era un trabajo casi imposible.

Debía decir algo si no quería acabar como el Doctor Oz.**

– ¡deténganse los dos, se supone que teníamos que resolver el problema, no agrandarlo! ¡Tammy, se supone que para eso viniste!

– ¡él me llamó zorra!

El mayor le dedicó una mirada conciliadora y ella solo suspiró para calmarse.

–tienes razón, pero por ahora no tengo nada que hacer en la casa de un santito aburrido, tal vez por eso pasaron las cosas, ¿eh, niño? Piensa en eso–salió dando un portazo.

– ¿ahora si podemos hablar…?–mas no pudo completar la oración porque un golpe directo a su mejilla lo calló.

– ¡no, no vamos a hablar, no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

– ¡ya te dije que eso no significó nada! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?! ¡Es más ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que hacía esa noche!

–…–trató de calmarse y sonrió con ironía– ¡Dime, ¿En que estabas pensando al traer a tu amante a mi casa y descaradamente confesar lo que pasó entre ustedes?!

– ¡no lo sé, soy un tonto, ya lo sabes, además creí que ya estabas enterado de lo que pasó…!

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

– ¡desaparece en este instante o no respondo!

Sí, contener la ira era peligroso…sobre todo para la víctima que estuviera presente para apreciarla y a pesar de que el podría ganarle en la pelea no se atrevería a hacerle más daño del que le había hecho, jamás se lo perdonaría.

–Lo menos que quiero hacer es arruinar más las cosas y por eso me iré…pacíficamente–dijo alejándose a pasos lentos–...solo prométeme que después hablaremos sobre esto.

– ¡vete de una puta vez!

–está bien…de verdad te quiero, Buttercup–dijo para finalmente salir de aquel lugar.

En cuanto no hubo nadie presente, el rubio menor se derrumbó sobre el sillón en la sala y se puso a llorar por el inmenso dolor que le provocaba el enterarse de una verdad como esa. Es decir, no podía creer cuanto descaro tenia Kenny para lastimarlo de esa manera.

Mas no estaba solo, era observado por sus padres, quienes se escondían en la cocina, expectantes de toda escena que habían armado hace unos momentos.

–te lo dije, Linda, ese chico arruinó las cosas por sí solo.

– ¿ahora sí crees que nuestro Butters lo olvidará?

–estoy seguro, y para asegurarnos seguiremos hablándole mierda de ese muchacho.

Linda abrió un poco la puerta.

–Stephen, creo que nuestro hijo en verdad está sufriendo–dijo con un poco de pena.

–tienes razón, podría partirle el corazón a cualquiera con solo verlo así…vamos a la habitación a ver una película.

–Sí, eso estaría mejor–asintió ella aceptando la propuesta y yéndose con su esposo.

Ambos creyeron que hacían lo correcto…sin darse cuenta de que aquella venganza solo hizo que el corazón de su hijo se hiciera trizas en ese instante.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado. Otra vez lamento la tardanza, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, no se preocupen.**

 **Ahora aclarando unos detalles.**

 ***en el episodio "Te ring" BJ significa mamada, sexo oral, solo quería aclarar por si alguien no lo sabía.**

 ****es una pequeña alusión al episodio "bolas de mantequilla", me encantó ese episodio quien no lo vio le recomiendo que lo haga.**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Maxwellyeric:** _Sí, yo también andaba buscando fics de esa pareja y pues encontré unas pocas, por ello me animé n.n Me alegra que te emocione, y sí, por desgracia les falta algunos obstáculos más por vencer. Gracias por tu comentario :3_

 **Luis Carlos:** _también estaba en la duda de a que pareja le tocaría la maldición y lo deje al azar, por la moneda. En cuanto a Kenny y Butters pues…creo que las cosas se agravaron para ellos._

 _Thomas me hizo recordar a una amiga muy cercana, por ello quise hacerlo de ese modo y creo que distorsionare un poco su personalidad y es que leí un fic en el que tenía una personalidad divina, no linda, pero divina a su modo, no recuerdo como se llama, pero realmente me gustó que estuviera un poco *cofcoflococofcof* aunque no lo confirmo._

 _Y sobre lo último, ya veremos como acaban con los responsables de esto, aun planeo darles un castigo :3_

 **Kotoko noda** _: la duda finalmente quedó esclarecida...aunque aún faltan algunas por resolver ¿no? O_O. Gracias por tu comentario y por apoyarme tambien en wattpad n.n_

 **Gracias tambien a todas aquellas lindas personas que siguen y que pusieron de favorito al fic, significa mucho :3**


	12. Decisiones radicales

**Lamento la tardanza. Ha pasado en el fic cerca de una semana, se los digo porque no quiero que se pierdan T.T**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

–no soporto que ese idiota le dé órdenes a Tweek, ¿Quién se cree que es?

–Quizás no es así siempre–dijo por su parte Token.

–estupideces, ese mierda me da tanta cólera–aplastó la lata de cerveza con la mano.

–eres tan necio, solo me dedico a Nicole un tiempo y todos hacen estragos. Bueno, si como dices, ya confesaron y te dijo que ya era tarde, respeta su decisión.

–como si no me conocieras.

–es que no comprendo como puede ser que solo por ver a esa niña, una sola vez, ya quieras tomar una decisión tan radical. Hace unos días decías que...

–ya se lo dije a Tweek y te lo diré a ti, yo puedo redimirme si quiero…además es lo mejor para Tracy.

–no creo que solo lo hagas por ella... habla de una vez–regañó con su tono maternal.

–bien, algo ha cambiado desde que pasó aquel incidente en la fiesta.

–y dime, ¿Qué pasa si de verdad Tweek está feliz con ese chico? No creo que lo deje solo porque a ti se te dio la puta gana.

–te equivocas…yo soñé con lo que pasaría si se queda con el.

– ¿y que puede ser tan malo como para que pienses que es mejor que vuelva contigo?

* * *

 _En una casa no tan hermosa, se encontraban varios niños corriendo por todos lados y ese bastardo francés estaba sentado en la mesa y un rubio que estaba tratando de preparar el desayuno._

 _– ¡¿Quieres apurarte?, tengo que ir a matar gente!–golpeó la mesa con impaciencia, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo._

 _– ¡ngh, t-trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo!_

 _– ¡pues no es suficiente y ustedes cállense, mocosos!_

 _Luego fue cuando ingresó Tracy, ahora de siete años, con un atuendo de mercenaria._

 _– ¡me muero de hambre, apúrate, mamá!_

 _– ¡e-en eso estoy, cielo!_

 _–Tracy, ya que eres mi hijastra favorita y no deje que vieras más a tu puto padre, te voy a dar mi regalo más preciado y ahora trabajarás conmigo! –sacó algo de su bolsillo._

 _– ¡una granada, justo lo que quería, ahora matare a alguien e iré a la cárcel por asesinato varios años y arruinare mi futuro, gracias papá!_

 _– De nada, ahora todos vayan a la escuela que es la calle–dijo– ¿sabes, petit?, ahora que no voy a ir a trabajar por tu incompetencia en tratar de cocinar, tendré que violarte y lastimarte mucho en el proceso para desfogarme–sonrió con malicia._

 _– ¡ngh n-no, C-Chris!_

* * *

–realmente tienes problemas.

– ¿porque lo dices?, no lo conoces,

– Tu tampoco…ya quisiera ver como acabaría contigo–dio un sorbo a su lata de cerveza–solo no olvides a Thomas a la hora de tomar una decisión.

–…estoy seguro de que entenderá, solo quiero que a todos les quede algo muy en claro…Tweek y mi hija no estarán mas con ese sujeto.

* * *

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción se encontraba Stephen en su casa, leyendo el periódico, había concluido el tratamiento impulsivo de Butters al hablarle de varias cosas para dejar de estar enamorado de su ex yerno, estaba seguro que a eso de un tiempo ya dejaría de pensar en el.

De repente oyó que alguien tocó la puerta. Él, molesto por la interrupción, fue a abrir, mas fue para encontrarse con quien mas odiaba.

– ¡muy gracioso el juego que me hiciste, Stephen…de verdad reí bastante! –dijo irónicamente, Kenneth.

– ¿de qué hablas? Sal de mi casa ahora mismo.

–por supuesto que lo hare, pero no sin antes hablar con mi noviecito acerca de la clase de "buenas personas" que viven a su alrededor.

–seguramente estas drogado, muchacho, ¡te iras ahora mismo o llamaré a la policía!

– ¡no me muevo de aquí hasta que vea a mi Butters!

– ¿y se puede saber de dónde sacas esas absurdas ideas?

– ¡Tammy ya me contó todo!

Stephen ni se inmutó, sabia perfectamente que aquella chica abriría la boca tarde o temprano.

– ¡ya se que le pagó un buen dinero para fingir que en aquella noche pasó algo!

–…–sonrió con malicia–te dije que no dejaría que te quedes con mi hijo y por tu bien no quiero que te acerques porque puedo llegar a cosas peores.

– ¡no me interesa, ahora solo vine a decirle la verdad!–se abrió paso para entrar mas las palabras que soltó el mayor hicieron que declinara esa decisión. Sudó frío–…no se atrevería.

–pruébame si quieres…solo da un paso más y no volverás a verlo en toda tu vida, mucho menos a Margary.

–ni Linda sería tan cruel…

–Linda no tendría por qué enterarse de esto…pienso que sería mejor verlo de lejos con alguien que este a su nivel a no verlo jamás, ¿tú qué opinas?

Kenneth no quiso ni hacerse una imagen parecida de lo segundo. Todo por lo que había luchado, todos aquellos bellos recuerdos... ¿perdidos?

–…quiero que me hagas una promesa…no, exijo que me jures que ya no le harás sufrir más, ni a él ni a mi pequeña, de ninguna manera…que les tratarás con el respeto que nunca le diste a Butters.

–lo que yo haga con mi familia es asunto mío, tu aquí no estás en condiciones de opinar.

–te equivocas, Margary es mi hija y Butters…era mi novio, ellos son mi familia, asi que si tengo derecho a opinar.

–tienes determinación y eso es digno de admirar…bien, te prometeré eso, siempre y cuando tu cumplas tu parte.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un tercero estaba presente y que habia oido toda la conversación. Leopold se quedó con el corazón en la mano, podía percibir el dolor que sentía Kenny al decir aquellas palabras...quería ir a apoyarlo, ¿pero que lograría?, solo enfurecer a su padre y cumplir su segunda amenaza…tenía miedo.

–no, Kenny–susurró para sí.

–como quieras–dijo serio y se fue, no iba a derrumbarse en frente de aquel miserable.

Stephen sonrió por su victoria, finalmente había ganado la guerra, gnorando el sufrimiento del corazón inocente de su hijo una vez más.

* * *

Últimamente no estaba tranquilo, algo le andaba molestando y eran los chistes malos que hacía Cartman sobre: que no iban a durar, felicitándole además por "haberle arruinado la vida a Kyle", claro, como si él hubiera sido lo "mejor que le pudo pasar a Wendy".

Un día llegó a su límite cuando le dijo de un rumor que rondaba por la escuela y era que…alguien gustaba de su novio...

Y lo peor de todo, era que el culón alegaba que ya conocía al sujeto en cuestión…

Su celular sonó, por lo que optó por contestar.

– ¿Quién habla?

– ¿oye, Stan, de verdad eres tan ciego para no darte cuenta de quien es el que persigue al judío? –rió.

–cállate, Cartman, deja de echar tanta cizaña a mi relación, ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer, como coger con Wendy?

–no sabía que tenías ese concepto de mí, Stan–dijo otra voz, femenina por cierto.

–maldición, culón, lo pusiste en altavoz otra vez.

–hey, aquí uno que quiere ayudar a su compañero a no perder a su judío novio ¿y eso recibe? ¡Jódete, Stan!

– ¡pero si tú eres el que me llamó todas las putas veces!

–tenía que advertirte, aunque claro, si quieres que ese chico coja con el judío y le haga gemir como la zorra que es…

Entonces oyó como Stan amenazaba con romper el celular, obviamente esto le causaba diversión

–bien, Stan, has lo que quieras, yo solo te advierto que esa persona esta a punto de dar el primer paso–colgó.

–Seguro es una trampa, Kyle jamás se atrevería a engañarme porque esta conmigo y…soy yo–dijo con aires de superioridad.

De hecho pensaba en pasar algo de "tiempo de caridad" con Kyle en cuanto volviera de lo que sea que tenía que resolver en la escuela.

* * *

–mmkay, Kyle, esta situación no puede seguir.

–No es como que fuera mi culpa.

No podían culparlo, simplemente estaba agotado por la situación de ser "madre" y tratar de sacar notas sobresalientes. Stan por su parte alegaba que era más importante que el fuera a sus entrenamientos, claro que sus padres se ponían de su lado, lastima que los suyos pues…no.

Por mucho que intentó, Wendy parecía agradarle más a los maestros, ya que ahora ella era la primera de la clase, no le sorprendería que pronto le dieran entrevistas para visitar universidades muy importantes y eso le molestaba bastante.

–ya sabe que toda esta situación...

–baja un poco la voz, Kyle, ya sabes que no podemos hablar de ese asunto frente al Director PC, a él no le agradará nada saber que no hayan seguido sus consejos.

– lo siento, ¿pero que puedo hacer?

–Está la opción de que alguien te apoye en las materias.

– ¡Yo no necesito un tutor y usted lo sabe!–frunció el ceño.

–no dije eso, solo sugerí que alguien te ayude solo cuando lo necesites, además el también podría necesitar tu ayuda, ¿mmkay?

– ¿el?

La puerta de la consejería se abrio y suspiró con ligero fastidio al ver de quien se trataba.

–carajo.

* * *

Christophe estaba alerta al entrar a aquel bar y aun mas porque ya era de noche. Había recibido un mensaje y creyó saber de quién era, mas al ver quien estaba sentado en la mesa indicada en dicho mensaje, se relajó.

–así que tú fuiste quien me llamó. La próxima vez deja el anonimato, niño.

–lo siento, ¡mierda!

–como sea, si vas a decir algo, será mejor que lo hagas ahora.

–está bien…tengo el presentimiento de que Craig va a dejarme.

–… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

–de hecho, mucho…es obvio que si me deja, volverá con tu novio ¡bolas tristes!

–no trates de meterme ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

–mira, tu novio es el que fastidio a Craig primero, es una mala persona y no quiero que vuelva con él porque le hará sufrir de nuevo.

– ¿Qué dices? Fue el tuyo quien dejó a mi Tweek con la niña.

– … ¿Cuál niña?

El francés estaba sorprendido de que el novio de aquel hijo de puta estuviera tan ajeno a la verdad, rió para sus adentros.

– ¿no te contó que tiene una hija? Que tristeza, pero descuida, resulta que ahora soy el padre de la pequeña.

–…entonces es peor de lo que pensé–continuó, ignorando lo último dicho por Christophe–…si va a dejarme…

–a ti si te dejará, pero Tweek a mi no, porque está más que feliz conmigo. Por tu bien será mejor que tu controles a ese…

– ¡no hables así de Craig, chupa bolas!

– ¡yo jamás dudaría de mi petit…si te encuentras con ese pendejo, dile que más le vale que no intente acercarse a él porque como lo haga…yo lo mato–amenazó duramente y se fue.

Thomas se quedó sentado asimilando toda la situación, no sabía cómo actuaría…pero, con sus acciones, Christophe le había revelado un dato importante que podría usar a su favor. Marcó un número en su celular y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la otra persona respondiera.

–… ¡mierda! Ahora si estoy más que seguro que se trata de quien me contaste…si, es el único francés en el pueblo que se ve peligroso, pero lo más importante…conozco a su novio perfectamente…oh, no tienes por qué agradecerme…Gregory.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando aquellas fotos que se había sacado con su preciado novio.

El corazón se le encogió de solo imaginar que tñlo vería de lejos. Se odiaba, bajo otras circunstancias sería tan descarado para enfrentar al puto de Stephen, pero varias cosas no estaban a su favor, una de ellas era que el cumpliera su promesa… ¿Dónde se supone que encontraría Butters y, lo más importante…con qué dinero lograría llegar a él? Efectivamente, tenía algún dinero guardado, pero quien sabe cuantos viajes tendría que pagar. La segunda cosa era que Butters ya no lo quería ver ni en pintura…o eso era lo que creía.

En ese instante oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta y fue a abrir…se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

En aquellos rostros se veía varias noches de sufrimiento y tristeza.

–Buttercup–dijo quedamente aun no saliendo de su sorpresa…quizás se había quedado dormido, luego de haberse drogado con algo mas no recordaba con que.

–…perdóname, Kenny, jamás debí dudar de ti–lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como si en cualquier instante desaparecería. El mayor por su parte, correspondió con la misma intensidad.

–no es tu culpa, no tienes por qué disculparte...pero eso sí tus idiotas padres me las pagarán–frunció el ceño de solo recordar todo.

–olvidemos que esto pasó, no vale la pena…

–te hicieron llorar ¿y piensas que no vale la pena?–lo besó una y otra vez, como si finalmente la pesadilla hubiera acabado, mas las cosas no serían así de sencillas si Linda y Stephen quisieran seguir separándolos.

–...Kenny, pienso irme lejos junto con nuestra niña para darles una lección.

–... ¿sin mí?

–no sabía que dirías…

–bueno, amor, de todas formas, ¿adónde planeabas ir?

Entonces el menor le mostró una tarjeta que le trajo buenos recuerdos.

Era perfecto, llegaría allí tan fácil como la primera vez…pero no podía dejar que se fuera solo, ¿no?

–aún conservo la mía–sonrió, rapidamente fue a su habitación y sacó una caja debajo de su cama. Luego le enseñó la tarjeta que hace mucho mantenía guardada.

Se dieron una sonrisa complice...luego le dirían a los demás de su loca idea.

* * *

Trataba de no pensar en las palabras de Tucker, pero no lo lograba y cada vez que las recordaba se le formaba una linda pero discreta sonrisa en el rostro, y no era para menos, le alegraba saber que Craig no lo había dejado porque se había cansado de él, sino por temer enamorarse.

Si tan solo hubieran sabido cómo se sentían quizás no habrían desperdiciado tanto tiempo fingiendo…lástima que las cosas eran distintas ahora. Ya no eran solo los dos, ahora estaban de por medio Christophe y Thomas.

–t-todo es tan complicado–suspiró con desgano.

–quiero un café muy cargado.

Se viró solo para confirmar que el centro sus pensamientos estaba frente a él, como un mal chiste de la vida.

–… ¿q-qué haces aquí? A ti no te gusta el café.

–finalmente algo que conoces de mí.

–sobre lo que dije de que eras mentiroso…lo siento–desvió la mirada nervioso –C-Craig ahora no puedo hablar, estoy trabajando.

–pero si no hay nadie aquí.

Se sentía tonto y es que cuando Craig estaba cerca solía ser torpe, algo que se había acrecentado desde que aceptó que sentía algo por él.

–m-me refería a que iba a c-cerrar…–las cosas empeoraban y más al percatarse de que los ojos de Craig lo miraban fijamente.

"aun si no estás conmigo, me perteneces" recordó haberle dicho en la fiesta.

Solo había una oportunidad de confirmarlo, si realmente lo que sintió por Tweek era más fuerte que lo que sentía por Thomas, eso haría que las cosas fueran mas faciles…

Antes de que el contrario pudiera decir algo, tomó sus labios con desesperación. Tweek estaba que no se creía que esta situación fuera real, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco y la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro…quería separarse, pero en cuanto lo intentó, el de chullo le tomo sus manos. Desesperado, optó por ver la puerta, esperando que nadie ingresara, pero pasó un cortó tiempo cuando dejó de importarle ese hecho y simplemente se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos también.

Se separaron cuando el oxígeno comenzó a escasear, ahora solo sus miradas se conectaban.

– ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?

No sabía que responderle, mas supo en ese instante que el entupido orgullo no importaba…era momento de hablar con la verdad.

–jamás he sido más serio en algo.

– ¿q-qué hay de Thomas?

–las cosas han cambiado…él no es tú.

–…Ya te dije que es tarde, Craig, no podemos solo volver, lastimaríamos a las personas que nos rodean…es mejor dejarlo así, Tracy tiene derecho a verte, pero yo…

–me importa un carajo eso…me equivoque pero…estoy dispuesto a dejarlo…por ti y nuestra hija.

Esas palabras sonaban tan irreales, eran las que más deseaba escuchar, pero las emociones eran distintas a como las imaginaba…el pensaba que cuando pasara sería el chico más dichoso sobre la Tierra…pero fue lo contrario, se puso a llorar.

–n-no es correcto.

– ¿y eso que?...Tweek, deja de pensar en ese estúpido pene y piensa… ¿realmente quieres que perdamos esta oportunidad? ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?...Porque si es así…lo aceptaré–mintió, obviamente no lo haría, de ser necesario lo obligaría a cambiar de opinión–… ¡responde, ¿de verdad quieres que me vaya?!

–…–sabía que era lo que tenia que decir, mas al perderse en la mirada de Craig, solo pudo decir–…n-no, no quiero que te vayas.

Tweek había recordado todas las noches que lloró por Craig, al responder aquello, eso hizo solo dejara logró que sus lagrimas fluyeran más y el pelinegro solo se dedicaba a borrarlas con las yemas de sus dedos…con solo verlo así ya sabía lo mucho que había sufrido.

Optó por abrazarlo, no había peligro de que alguien los viera y aun si lo hubiera, no le importaría, pues ahora…de alguna forma se sentía muy feliz.

–deja de llorar…podemos hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes…pero esta vez será real.

Con solo cerrar los ojos, ambos podían sentir como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todavía fueran aquellos niños que se podían tomar de la mano en público… ¿Qué importaba si aquellas veces era una farsa? Tweek era feliz, aun con esas migajas de afecto…y Craig se arrepintió de no haberlo disfrutado cuando pudo… ¿Pero que importaba ahora sí podían volver a los viejos tiempos? No era un crimen, la gente podía equivocarse y aun así enmendar sus errores.

– ¿lo prometes?

–te lo juro por mi vida, Tweek.

* * *

Ahora pasaba por la casa de su castaño amigo, sentía pena por lo que debió estar pasando, asi que decidió ir a ver como estaba.

Mas las cosas no pasaron como creía.

Un monton de asiaticas se encontraban allí viendo a la... ¿familia feliz?

Pues sí, así se veían. Aun cuando era obvio que sus padres los matarían, parecía no importarles.

Luego se dio cuenta de porque...resulta que aquella criatura... sería la primera niña de la próxima generación de asiáticas.

Allí los vio, felices...Al parecer su castaño amigo ya no lo necesitaba...o lo necesitaría jamas, cada uno de sus amigos ya estaban en sus mundos...pero Clyde siempre fue su prioridad, no en las ultimas ocasiones...pero si lo fue las anteriores.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse, mas antes de hacerlo, se percató de que Kevin le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción, al notar su presencia... ¿acaso sabía algo que él no?

* * *

 **Perdonen la tardanza, ustedes saben que las responsabilidades a veces ahogan la imaginación, como sea, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar u.u**

 **Respondiendo a los reviews:**

 **Luis Carlos:** tranquilo, ya le tocará y tendrá su castigo por hacer trampa :3, en cuanto a eso de las alianzas...esto resuelve la duda de quien fue el que ayudó a Thomas aquella vez a descubrir y arruinar el Creek. Gracias por tu review. ¡Saludos!

 **Lexy Tweek:** me sonrojas, gracias por el cumplido y tu lindo review ;), espero y sigas leyendo el fic.

 **Maxwellyeric** : gracias por tu review, como veras, aun el Style no se ha librado de mi furia :3, aunque será por corto tiempo ya que han sufrido bastante... ¿o no? Pero ahi tienes al bebe Stolovan y por ultimo, sobre el Craig vs Christophe...la lucha recién comienza...

 **Kotoko-noda:** gracias por tu review. Si, me causa gracia las cosas que hacen los padres de Butters pero creo que a veces se pasan de la raya...pronto veremos si tienen castigo...

 **Bueno, creo que dejé bastantes problemas incognitas en el capítulo, solo esperemos que los problemas no sean tan graves :3**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: si alguien quiere nombrar a la pequeña asiatica, es libre de hacerlo. Es un regalo de mi parte.**


	13. ¿Secretos?

**Perdonen la tardanza u.u, espero que les guste el capitulo n.n**

* * *

Cada uno de los días de las semanas que pasaron fueron casi como un sueño para Tweek.

Resulta que el día de la confesión pensó que la vida era cruel, pues Craig no dijo nada más esa noche, luego de que casi los descubrieran sus padres al preocuparse porque el lugar aun siguiera abierto. Con insomnio estuvo, mas al verlo al día siguiente, invitandolo a salir, volvió a sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Hoy era uno de esos días hermosos, soleados, ideales para salir como una tierna familia...

O algo así.

–d-deja de decirle enana, es una bebé, idiota–frunció el ceño.

–es de cariño–dijo mientras empujaba la carriola.

– ¿y si te llamara bastardo lo tomarías como "de cariño"?, hablo en serio, Craig, dañarás su autoestima.

–ella sabe que estoy bromeando e incluso dudo que sepa de lo que hablo.

– ¿y-y que harás si hay la posibilidad de que si te entienda?

–dejame entender esto, ¿entonces es porque se enojo el que ahora esta seria? ¿Porque no sonríe? No es normal–le dio una mirada a la pequeña.

– ¿de que hablas? A ti tampoco te gusta sonreír, por eso digo que salió más a ti, de hecho todos lo comentan ngh.

–creo que tienen razón–la miró con detenimiento. Si, ella era como él de pequeño, exceptuando esos hermosos ojos verdes. Que increíble se sentía con solo verla, era como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo y de ella ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su lado?... Seguro hasta se había acostumbrado a ver al idiota francés como su padre.

– ¿o-ocurre algo?

–no, solo estaba pensando en cómo será de aquí en adelante...solo yo, tú y Tracy...tendré que empezar a trabajar mucho, pero le conseguiré mejores cosas que ese bastardo, ya verás.

–no es necesario, e-ella ya tiene muchas cosas.

–pero las consiguió ese francés de mierda.

–hey, yo también le compré cosas lindas.

–sí, pero aun así hay que quemar las que él le dio y reemplazarlas con las que le conseguiré.

Se sentaron luego en una de las bancas del parque. Ya era un poco tarde, mas Tweek no quería que este momento se acabe. Nunca había sido más feliz...

Mas tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo horrible fuera a pasar luego de este paseo...

Trató de sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza y solo concentrarse en Craig y en su adorada niña...aquella que les cambió la vida.

* * *

Todo en la mañana estaba normal, caminaba de lo más calmado en su casa. Al parecer lo que Cartman le había dicho solo eran invenciones suyas. No había nada de que preocuparse pues tenía a su novio más cerca que nunca, en su casa y con su bebé.

Pero todo cambió cuando hace unas horas escuchó la conversación, entre su novio y…alguien más.

–ya te dije que no podemos vernos hoy...ok, iré pero solo porque tenemos que hablar de algo importante-colgó el teléfono el pelirrojo y salió de la casa luego de plantarle un beso.

Ahora se encontraba vigilando a Kyle y a su lado estaban Cartman y Wendy, aunque el primero solo alegaba que quería ver la cara que pondría al enterarse de quien se trataba.

Él no hacía caso a las burlas, se sentía confiado, pues sus principales rivales en atractivo eran Kenny y Craig, pero ambos ya tenían pareja. Así que en cuanto se enterara de quien es el pequeño imbécil que planeaba quitarle a su novio le daría una lección que jamás olvidaría.

Se sentaron en una mesa desde la cual podian ver pefectamente a Kyle.

Por el momento no había moros en la costa.

Solo veían a gente entrar y salir del establecimiento, y al pelirrojo sentado en una mesa mirando a todas partes, esperando a quien debía encontrarse con él.

En cuanto el individuo llegó, a Stan se le cayó la mandíbula.

En definitiva…lo conocía y la situación era peor de la que esperó…

–Hola, Kyle, ¿cómo estás?–saludó el recién llegado tomando asiento frente al pelirrojo

–yo eh si estoy bien…David…–siguió riendo muy nervioso–así que…volviste…

–dije que lo haría, ¿acaso no creíste que lo hiciera? ¿Y por qué estás tan raro?

–No sé a qué te refieres, yo estoy normal–trataba de calmarse, más la verdad es que era un momento bastante incómodo para él–mira, sé que en el pasado…

–tranquilo, ya estoy al tanto de que ahora estas…con tu mejor amigo, digo, tenía que enterarme tarde o temprano y menos mal fue temprano–siguió sonriendo, pero el pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido de que lo estuviera haciendo porque estaba feliz.

–Me alegro que lo entiendas–le sonrió de vuelta–aun así sabes que siempre estaré agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi esa vez, realmente lo necesité.

–descuida… ¿entonces eso significa que no podré ayudarte con tus deberes?

–sí, yo no necesito ni necesitaré la ayuda de nadie.

–pues bien, igual gracias a ti mejoré bastante en la escuela, de hecho por eso quise ayudarte, para devolverte el favor.

–en realidad fuiste tu quien lo logró, yo solo te di un empujon

–Si...ah, asi lo olvido…te traje un presente aunque creo que ahora no servirá de nada–le dio una rosa roja que sacó de su mochila.

–David, yo…tienes razón, no servirá de nada–dejó la flor en la mesa–…sobre eso, no le dije nada a Stan de ese asunto, de hecho nadie lo sabe…por favor, te pido que lo sigas manteniendo en secreto.

Stan estaba impactado, no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo…Kyle le guardó un secreto y solo David lo sabía, ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió?

–te dije que eso pasaría–comento por su parte Cartman pero Wendy lo calló con un zape.

Marsh no les prestó atención, lo único que lo sacó de su ensoñación fue el percatarse de que David y Kyle se levantaron de sus asientos.

David por su parte estaba sorprendido por la petición del pelirrojo, pero al final optó por responder, aunque no muy convencido...

–no te preocupes, estaré sellado como una tumba.

–te lo agradezco…debo irme–se levantó de su sitio.

–puedo acompañarte a tu casa si quieres, como en los viejos tiempos–tomó su mano.

–no será necesario, es mejor si voy solo–deshizo el agarre.

–está bien, lo comprendo, nos vemos en la escuela.

Finalmente el pelirrojo se despidió y salió del establecimiento. Stan también se fue y junto con él los otros dos que lo acompañaban cuidadosamente.

Mientras tanto, se quedó David sentado en la misma mesa.

–así que no me esperaste, Kyle–tomó la rosa entre sus manos–que tonto fui,¿Cómo creí que me esperarías sí estuvo Marsh tan cerca de ti todo este tiempo?...quizás confié demasiado en que ese problema que los separó te mantendría muy alejado de él–frunció el ceño–…bien, como quieras, guardaré el secreto...pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda intentar algo en cuanto se presente la oportunidad, es decir, ya lo odiaste una vez, puede que ocurra otra vez–sonrió convencido.

* * *

Lo sentía.. el momento se aproximaba…llegaron al escenario perfecto para romper…

Justamente en el lugar donde comenzaron su relación…en las afueras de la misma heladería. Era obvio pues no era el día de su aniversario ni algún otro día en particular…

Al no haber dicho palabra alguna desde que llegaron, Craig decidió romper el silencio.

–…Thomas, sabes que para mí siempre fuiste una persona muy especial.

Sintió frío en el corazón…

–…mira, sé que la hemos pasado bien y todo, pero es momento de acabar con esto.

–puedes detenerte, sé qué haces esto ¡mierda!, por tu ex novio…incluso me sorprendió saber que tienes una niña y que me lo hayas ocultado todo este tiempo.

–…iba a decírtelo.

–si, como no–rodó los ojos escéptico y una amarga sonrisa ocupó sus labios, mas luego su semblante se transformó a una de desesperación–…Craig, por favor, no me hagas esto…podemos hacer que lo nuestro funcione…solo…

–no, no podemos…te estimo tanto que no quiero lastimarte, por ello quiero que busques la felicidad en otra parte.

–…pero es que no quiero a nadie más que a ti… no quiero que ese tipo te vuelva lastimar.

– ¡Tweek no…!–se calmó–mira, tengo que decirte la verdad sobre eso.

El rubio ya sabía que las palabras de Christophe de aquella vez eran ciertas, mas no quería escucharlo de Craig…de hecho prefería creer aquella mentira para siempre… una en la que su contrincante hirió el corazón del chico que el mas amaba y que él se dedicó a curar.

–no me digas eso.

–es que tienes que saberlo.

– ¡no quiero saberlo! ¡Verga!

– ¡es por tu bien, así me olvidarás más rápido!

Soltó un suspiro, venia la parte difícil del plan.

–Craig…esto es más complicado de lo que crees…investigué al novio de tu ex y es verdaderamente peligroso… yo solo quiero que no te pase nada.

–Es lindo de tu parte, pero no necesito que nadie me cuide. Ya conocí al sujeto y no le tengo miedo.

–pero deberías temerlo por tu novio y tu hija…si se entera de su traición podría lastimarlos.

–…–esas palabras hicieron un eco en su cabeza, pero no, él no se acobardaría–…no lo permitiré.

– ¿y si te mata a ti primero…quien los defenderá?

Se detuvo, nunca había considerado esa opción…

–Craig dejemos las cosas como están, así nadie saldrá dañado.

–…cuando se inicia una relación siempre hay una persona dañada…si no quieres ser tú, solo no te metas en mi camino–dijo esta vez de manera fría, un tono que jamás usaba con él.

Se acabó…

Dicho esto se fue, al menos había tratado de persuadirlo, pues lo peor venia. Le dolía el corazón y la consciencia le mortificaba…pero amaba a Craig y eso bastaba para que tuviera convicción en sus planes.

* * *

Wendy ya había echado a Cartman, pues los chistes que hacia no ayudaban en nada a la situación por la que Stan estaba pasando. Esa era la razon de porque ahora solo ella lo perseguía, para asegurarse de que no hiciera algo imprudente.

–hey Stan, no me respondiste a donde vas.

–tengo que hablar con él sobre esto, es obvio que me iré a casa.

–no hagas una estupidez, quizás no es tan grave como parece… ¡quizás solo estás exagerando!

–sí puedo exagerar si quiero, contigo no fue así y mira como acabaron las cosas.

– ¡no me vayas a comparar con él, no te lo permito!-se calmó-…por favor, respira hondo y si realmente quieres saber que está pasando, guarda silencio, no vaya a ser que metas la pata y quedes mal en esta situación...por favor, hazme caso y te prometo que te ayudaré a averiguar que es lo que sucede.

–…–dudó en que responder, mas luego bufó con hastío–como sea.

Cuando se percataron de que el pelinegro ya llegó a su casa, se despidieron.

Stan entró sin más, todavía pensativo por las cosas que habrían ocurrido,

– ¿en qué momento pudo pasar algo entre esos dos?

–probablemente cuando dejaron de ser amigos–respondió Shelly, quien lo miraba desde las escaleras.

–no estoy de humor.

– ¿y eso cuando me importó?–rió mas volvió a colocar su semblante serio– Mira, sabes que me encanta verte sufrir pero como eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta, entonces ya respondí lo que querías saber…es obvio que fue en ese lapso de tiempo... recuerda que fueron meses en los que no habló contigo, pero también recuerdo que no hiciste mucho por buscarlo.

–pero si él fue quien se apartó…y no, no lo busque–se cruzó de brazos.

–dejando eso aparte, no entiendo cuál es el problema, mojón, es algo que pasó hace ya bastante tiempo. Solo piensa que ya está contigo y tienen a esa cosa–rio ella, le encantaba llamar así a su sobrino–aunque sé que el otro mojón no ha estado del todo feliz últimamente, si no le interesaras ya se habría ido, ¿no crees?

–por supuesto que es feliz.

–como sea, ya dije lo que tenía que decir…Oye, no sé lo que se hayan dicho él y ese otro tipo, pero ya quedó en el pasado, solo ignora lo que ocurrió, ¿bien?–subió nuevamente las escaleras.

Ella tenía razón, debía olvidar lo que presenció esta tarde…pero por mas que intentara, mucho más le carcomía la curiosidad de saber que pudo haber pasado en ese lapso de tiempo

¿Un beso?...

¿Un noviazgo?...

O quizá algo peor, o quizás todas ellas.

Le enfadaba el pensar que algo así pudo pasar. Bueno, no tenía derecho a enojarse, después de todo, en aquel entonces no estaban juntos, pero le parecía tan descarado de su parte que el haya acabado su amistad, se haya declarado a él y luego fuera a los brazos de otro. Quizás si fue capaz de hacerlo, por la furia que sentía, pero aun así no debió hacerlo.

–Hola, amor–saludó el pelirrojo al entrar.

– ¿A dónde fuiste?

–te dije que tenía que salir a resolver algunas cosas, ya sabes, lo que el idiota de Mckey me dijo que haga, no tiene sentido….

–No mientas…–iba a continuar, mas calló, pues no quería que él supiera que lo había estado espiando–…no me dijiste nada, solo te fuiste y ya…

–Alto, ¿estás intentando reclamarme algo?

–tómalo como quieras.

–dime, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto de repente?

–…–cerró sus puños, no tenía que arruinar el plan, pero…–yo dejé que supieras todo sobre mí… tú jamás serias capaz de ocultarme algo, ¿no es así?

–…–el pelirrojo se tensó un momento, pero supo cómo actuar con normalidad al instante–no entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta, cuando la respuesta es que obviamente no.

Y tenía el mismo descaro de negarlo, frunció aún más el ceño y simplemente salió sin darle una mirada.

Necesitaba algo de aire para calmarse, pero más que nada para borrarse los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente.

Kyle por su parte trataba de comprender que fue lo que ocurrió.

* * *

El rubio estaba de lo más feliz, luego de la reunión en familia que habían tenido él, Craig y su pequeña Tracy.

Tanto así que no podía borrar aquella sonrisa.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Bueno, o así fue hasta que recordó lo complicado de su situación.

De repente, cuando ya estaba por entrar a su casa, se percató de que había una caja en el suelo. Con desconfianza la recogió…

Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

–Petit–llamó su atención el francés detrás de él.

– ¡Chris, no te esperaba aquí!

– ¿de qué hablas? Hoy vas a trabajar y me quedo a cuidar a Tracy, hicimos esto ya por mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

Mierda, lo había olvidado.

–perdón lo olvidé…bueno, a-aquí la tienes–se la entregó–cuídala en lo que voy por mis cosas para salir–dijo y subió con la caja a su habitación.

Una vez acabó quiso salir, mas vio otra vez aquella caja en su cama…otra vez estaba presente la sensación de que algo malo pasaría, pero también la de que se trataba de algo muy importante y que no podría ignorar…por ello la tomó y la abrió…

Al hacerlo se percató de que no eran más que un montón de hojas, como documentos viejos. Se dispuso a echarlas a la basura, pues parecían no tener nada importante, mas la foto de Christophe, en la primera, hizo que cambiara de opinión y que la curiosidad le invadiera.

Se puso a darle algunas ojeadas, pero la palabra "homicidio" en varias de ellas, hizo que comenzara a leerlas con más atención…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataban de cosas horribles, eran expedientes de todas las cosas que Christophe había hecho antes de conocerlo, le costaba creer que lo que decían era verdad, y no es porque fuera una persona educada, sino que era tan bueno con él y su niña.

No le hallaba sentido, pero luego las pruebas se conectaron en su cabeza…

El por qué jamás hablaban de su pasado, el dinero que jamás le faltaba...

Con los nervios más de punta que de costumbre, optó por ir a la primera página de nuevo que rezaba: "mira la última fotografía."

Entonces optó por obedecer y se cubrió la boca para no dar un grito por la tremenda impresión que se llevó…

Fue entonces que optó por salir de la habitación y volver a la sala en completo silencio…

¿Cómo pudo bajar tanto la guardia y dejar que alguien que no conocía se inmiscuyera tanto en su vida? ¿En que estaba pensando? Toda su vida fue cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía y ahora había pasado meses cerca de un asesino y no solo eso…le había confiado a su más preciado tesoro en varias ocasiones.

–petit, ¿no que ibas a trabajar? Además me dijiste que antes de irte querías hablarme de algo importante, ¿de qué se trata?

El rubio sintió temor, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos. Ya recordó lo mucho que Christophe se enojó aquella vez en la que Craig vino a ver a Tracy…y ahora…si rompía con el… ¿había la probabilidad de que fuese a matarlo en frente de su pequeña?

– ¿te pasa algo?

– ¡gah, no para nada!…–tembló aún más–… ¿podrías devolverme a Tracy por favor?

– ¿seguro? Porque no te ves…

– ¡p-por favor, Chris, quiero a mi niña!

–…bueno–se la entregó, extrañado por lo que veía– ¿quieres que me quede o…?

–n-no, necesito estar solo.

–bien, si eso es lo que quieres, pero no luces nada bien, estas pálido, como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

–n-no me pasa nada.

–Bueno, como quieras, ya me voy–se dispuso a darle un beso en los labios para despedirse…pero el contrario apartó la mirada.

–n-nos vemos luego.

–Está bien–salió, sin dejar extrañarse por la anterior acción.

Al asegurarse de que estaba solo, Tweek se sentó en el sillón, sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeña, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Tenía miedo…

Christophe no era la clase de personas que apartas de tu vida así como así…sino un jodido mercenario que mata por dinero…y lo peor de todo era que ya sabía todo acerca de él...su familia...sus amigos…Craig.

Si de alguna manera lo provocaba…seguramente sería el fin.

– ¿Qué hice?–se recriminó y sus tics se acrecentaron. Tomó uno de sus mechones rubios con nerviosismo, estaba dispuesto a jalárselo y lastimarse…algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que Craig solía evitar que lo hiciera.

Necesitaba encontrar su lugar feliz y luego seguir haciendo como que nada pasaba…no quería saber qué pasaría si no lo hacía.

Ya ni siquiera le importó que Craig estuviera llamándolo para avisarle lo que él tanto deseaba oír.

* * *

–Stephen, aun no vuelve nuestro hijo y se llevó a la niña–dijo la preocupada mujer.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

–a que no volvió, dijo que se quedaría unos días en la casa de alguien, pero no dijo de quien, no le tomé importancia porque sabes que nuestro hijo es obediente.

–pero eso no puede ser…

– ¿crees que su ex novio haya tenido que ver en esto?

Entonces algo hizo clic en sus cabezas... todo tenía sentido.

Se subieron rápido al vehículo para dirigirse a la casa de aquel delincuente.

Al llegar, Linda golpeó la puerta con desesperación y Karol fue quien abrió la puerta.

– ¡por el amor de… ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?!

– ¡quiero saber dónde tienen escondido a mi hijo!

– ¿de qué hablan, aquí no está?

– ¡Butters, sal ya señorito o estarás castigado!-llamó esta vez Stephen.

Como nada ocurrió, optaron por entrar a la fuerza, cosa que molestó bastante a Stuart.

– ¡no entiendo que mierda buscan, yo sabría quien esta y quien no en mi maldita casa! –reclamó.

– ¡Eres un borracho de mierda, tu nunca te das cuenta de nada!–le insultó Karol y luego comenzaron a discutir.

– ¡dejen eso, al menos dejen que hablemos con su delincuente hijo, el debe saber donde están!

– ¡no le permito que se exprese así de mi Kenny!–contra atacó la pelirroja, pero sabía que podría tener algo de razón en sus reclamos– ¡Kenny, ven aquí y diles a los señores Stotch que ya no viste más a su niño consentido…!

Mas nadie respondió…

– ¿hijo? –ahora preguntó con algo de preocupación y al no oir respuesta otra vez, rápido fueron todos a la habitación…

Grande fue la sorpresa de Karol al ver que varias de las pertenencias de su hijo ya no estaban…

Y tampoco el…

Fue entonces que sintió el mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor…

Linda no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar, sabiendo que fue lo que sucedió...

Stephen maldijo a esos dos muchachos idiotas que no sabían lo que hicieron y Stuart se puso a llamar como loco al celular de su hijo...

Un poco más alejado de ellos estaba Karen, viendo todo en completo silencio, sintiéndose culpable por guardar el secreto y tratando de ahorrar fuerzas para no arruinar los planes de su hermano a cambio de hacer que su madre deje de llorar.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, luego de algunos pequeños inconvenientes. Fueron bien recibidos por los familiares del menor, quienes previamente acordaron que los ayudarían a cumplir con este loco plan, despues de todo, los estimaban mucho pero sobre todo a la pequeña niña que llevaron con ellos.

Ahora se encontraban contemplando el paisaje de puesta de sol, con la niña dormida en los brazos del mayor.

– ¿Cómo crees que hayan reaccionado nuestros padres al saber que no estamos?–preguntó el menor.

–No creo que tan mal, se lo merecen después de cómo te trataron estos años–le dio un beso–además aquí estaremos mejor que nunca–lo acercó más a sí.

Esperaba que Karen no dijera nada, la habría traído con ellos, pero no era muy conveniente porque levantaría más sospechas.

No importaba, pronto volvería por ella, pero no mientras sus suegros quisieran separarlo de su familia: Butters y su pequeña Margary…

* * *

 **Eso fue todo n.n, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias a las personas que siguen y ponen de favorito el fic.**

 **Respondiendo:**

 **Luis Carlos:** espero que el capitulo haya resuelto las dudas n.n, lamento la confusión de la última parte, Clyde quien no necesita de Token.

 **Nos leemos luego n.n**


	14. Las amenazas se aproximan

Pasaron los dias y no respondió ninguna de las llamadas o mensajes de Craig, todo desde aquel día en el que descubrió de los secretos de Christophe. Estaba solo en esto y como aun no tenía un plan, consideró prudente alejarlo en lo que sabría que hacer.

Odiaba que las cosas dieran ese giro, pero de todos modos, ¿porque pensó que todo se solucionaría así de fácil?

Se alegró un poco ese día cuando leyó en sus mensajes que él rompió con Thomas...mas el no haber tenido el valor para hacer su parte, hizo que ese poco de felicidad se esfumara.

Otra vez sonó el celular y como supo de quien se trataba, volvió a cortar la llamada. Podría seguir así de por vida...

O quizás no.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta principal de la casa con insistencia y para parar el ruido, fue a abrirla.

Gran error.

\- ¡¿porque no contestas las jodidas llamadas?!

-Ngh mierda-dejó caer su celular por la impresión. Odiaba lo terco y perseverante que podía ser Craig cuando se lo proponía.

\- ¡no me hablas en la escuela y me has estado esquivando toda la semana, ¿Qué pasa?!

Pero el de chullo, al ver el rostro del contrario, dejó de reclamar. Notó que estaba pálido y pudo percibir las noches de insomnio que pasó.

-Tweekers...

\- ¡te dije que era tarde, ¿bien?! ¡No me hiciste caso! No me busques más y olvida lo que dije, no sé en qué estaba pensando si estoy más que feliz con mi novio, que me ayudó tanto cuando me dejaste...yo no tengo porque dejarlo.

\- ¿de qué carajo hablas?

-de que...no te necesito, Craig.

Le dolió tanto decirlo como al contrario oirlo, se percató de ello cuando vio que puso un semblante destrozado...

El rubio decidió aprovechar aquello y cerrar la puerta, mas sus planes se frustraron cuando el pelinegro lo detuvo tomándolo firmemente del brazo.

-quiero la verdad.

-esa era la verdad.

-no, no te creo...hace poco tuvimos una grandiosa cita y nos besamos días antes de ello...

-vete, Craig.

\- ¡no carajo, no me iré a ninguna parte si no tengo una respuesta!

\- ¡en serio, no quiero verte más!

\- ¡no te creo!

\- ¡yo s-solo intento protegerte, entiende!

\- ¡¿protegerme de que?!

\- ¡de Chris, él puede matarte!

Lo había jodido todo, ahora era seguro que jamás lo dejaría ir.

-...entonces por eso estás así.

\- ¡¿o sea que tú sabias de esto...y no me dijiste nada?!-se zafó del agarre- ¡¿y aun así permitiste que estuviera con él y le confiara a nuestra hija?!

-no quería preocuparte.

\- ¡ahora mira en lo que nos metimos!...estamos perdidos.

-No digas eso, yo buscaré el modo de resolverlo...no les pasará nada, te lo juro-le dio un corto beso para tranquilizarlo y suspiro hondo cuando dijo lo siguiente-...de hecho, hoy podría llevarla a mi casa esta noche para acelerar nuestros planes.

Tweek lo empujó casi instintivamente, estaba sorprendido por aquella loca idea.

\- ¡no, eso no está bien, ¿qué dirán tus padres?!

-te dije que yo me haré cargo...no te preocupes más por eso...porque si se atreve a ponerte una mano encima lo mato.

Tweek se asustó un poco por el tono usado, pero ahora se sentía más tranquilo, porque sabía que no estaba solo en esto.

* * *

Las cosas iban empeorando en su relación y todo se debía a lo que presenció aquel día en aquella cafetería. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel secreto que guardaban su novio y...

David.

Gracias a ello fue señalado por varios y es que esta vez había llegado bastante lejos y todo porque decidió solucionar los problemas con alcohol.

\- ¡¿me estas escuchando?!

-sí, Wendy, te escucho fuerte y claro-refunfuño-...espero que no le cuentes nada sobre esto a Kyle.

\- ¡es inútil, es obvio que todo el pueblo se enteró de ello, ¿cómo se te ocurre pelear con David en plena vía pública?!

-él se lo buscó, yo no quería hacerlo, me provocó.

-lo sé, te conozco, Solo espera el sermón de tu vida, porque si no te lo dan tus padres apuesto a que Kyle se tomara la libertad de hacerlo.

-mira quién habla-rodo los ojos.

-es gracioso, pensé que eras maduro.

-como a todos el alcohol me hizo meter la pata...

-de hecho más de lo que crees...le contaste todo.

-... ¿a qué te refieres con todo?

-cuando estaban peleando le dijiste sobre la situación en la que está su relación y...lo de Stewie. Es probable que Kyle ya sepa que fuiste a espiarlo esa vez.

-pudieron haber otros motivos para que fuese a golpear a David.

-y cuál sería otra razón, ¿eh?

-...como sea, es su culpa.

-apuesto a que hiciste todo esto por nada y ellos no tuvieron nada serio.

\- ¡le dio una jodida rosa y lo citó a escondidas!

\- ¡quizás recién iba a declarársele!

\- ¡o quizás ocultan horrible secreto!

\- no puedo creer que desconfíes así de...

\- ¡él desconfiaba de mí y no le daba motivos!

-se lo preguntaste miles de veces y te dijo que jamás te guardaría un secreto importante. Te aseguro que todo está en tu cabeza...Kyle siempre tuvo ojos solo para ti, incluso lo oíste por el mismo David...él tenía que quedarse contigo...simplemente tenía que pasar.

*-estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti* recordó lo que su Ky dijo cuándo le declaró su amor.

\- ¿No que pasaron por mucho? Solo deja ir el pasado y ese estúpido secreto sin importancia.

Marsh vio la foto que estaba de fondo de pantalla en su celular...era su familia...su preciada familia...bueno, la de ahora por supuesto. En ella estaban él, su preciado Stewie y...su Ky.

-tienes razón...después de todo, ya pasamos por mucho-sonrió y abrazó a la morena en agradecimiento.

Luego de ello se despidieron y el joven pelinegro se fue a casa para solucionar las cosas.

Se sentía aliviado de saber que tenía una nueva mejor amiga y esperaba que las palabras que ella dijo fueran verdad.

* * *

Christophe estaba desesperado, últimamente Tweek actuaba muy extraño y constantemente trataba de evitarlo...por un instante creyó que se trataba de una infidelidad, ¿Quién sabe? Despues de todo, aquel tipo, Craig si mal no recordaba su nombre, ya estuvo en la casa de su rubio más de una vez.

Afortunadamente no fue así, descubrió la razón uno de aquellos días en los que se quedaba a cuidar a su...bueno, a Tracy. Todo se debió a unas hojas que tenían listas de las fechorías de su antigua vida y una fotografía que creía ya perdida...

En ella mostraba a su antiguo él...

Un antiguo él que se sentía orgulloso de todas las atrocidades que hacía.

Fue entonces que supo de dónde provenía esa foto...

Ahora mismo golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de la casa en la que estaba el culpable de todo.

Se impacientó aun más cuando esta no fue abierta hasta dentro de unos largos minutos.

Allí estaba él, como siempre, todo elegante y magnifico.

-vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? Finalmente te dignas en saludar, Mole-le sonrió.

-déjate de idioteces y respóndeme, ¿qué hacía esto en la casa de... una persona que no tiene que ver en esto?-le restregó la fotografía que ahora estaba en su poder.

Gregory la tomó, la vio un instante y, para enfado de Christophe, rió un poco.

-así que allí estaba.

\- ¡no mientas, no hagas como que no sabías de esto!

-yo realmente no sé cómo llegó a la casa de "esa persona inocente", idiota, y no lo niegues, sé que es tu novio.

Ya rendido solo le quedó preguntar.

-... ¿Cómo diste con él?

-obtuve algo de ayuda.

Maldijo a quien le habría ayudado a descubrir a quien tanto protegía.

-pero como te dije, yo no sé cómo llegó esa fotografía a la casa de tu noviecito.

\- ¡deja de mentir! ¡Bueno y ¿que si lo conoces?! ¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima!

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?, no sería difícil...

\- ¡Ya me da igual tus amenazas porque como oses acercártele te mato!-le fulminó con la mirada- ¡Eres parte de mi pasado, ¿es tan difícil de comprenderlo?! ¡Afróntalo y desaparece, ¿quieres?! ¡Lo que haces es inútil, jamás volveré contigo!

-me doy cuenta...de que es obvio que ni siquiera vas a escuchar mi versión de lo que pasó en ese entonces y lo que me llevó a hacer lo que hice-dijo tranquilamente-pasamos por bastantes cosas juntos, Mole, y aun así no me das el beneficio de la duda, solo me juzgas. Como quieras, las cosas serán como tú dices, por ahora, pero no tienes por qué humillarme cuando tú no eres nadie para hacerlo.

-oh, ahora tú eres el que quiere hacerme menos, ¿no?

\- ¿ves que jamás escuchas? Es por eso que eres un...

-insúltame y te ira peor-lo amenazó-te lo repito por última vez...aléjate de mi novio o tú y esa rata que te ayuda la pagarán muy caro.

-...bueno, si ya acabaste de restregarme tu "felicidad" y demostraste tu penosa incapacidad de escuchar o prestar atención, te pido que te vayas.

-ok, alteza...hasta nunca-se fue sin decir más.

Gregory se quedó en su sitio, tratando de mantener la compostura...a pesar de sentirse destrozado. Era verdad que no supo cómo llegó aquella fotografía a la casa del noviecito ese, pero con la ira que sentía ahora solo pudo pensar en las palabras que le dijo aquel nuevo amigo.

"Dijiste que es fácil para ti...entonces mátalo."...

¿Lo haría?

* * *

Laura se encontraba sonriente viendo panfletos de universidades que llegaron en el correo. Ya soñaba con que su hijo fuera alguien en la vida.

Sonrió aún más cuando lo vio llegar, mas su sonrisa se borró al percatarse de que...no venía solo.

-hijo, ¿qué?... ¿Quién? -ni siquiera podía concluir la oración.

-ah ella es Tracy, mi hija.

-pero creímos que... ¿cuándo? -la mayor no salía de su asombro.

-arreglé las cosas con Tweek y por eso ahora me haré cargo de ella. Voy a cumplir el rol que me corresponde, así que no se sorprendan de que ella este muy seguido en casa.

\- ¡¿estás loco, hijo?! ¡¿Por qué harías algo así?!

-qué extraño, pensé que recibiría un "haces lo correcto"

-pues este no es el caso, se supone que el problema se solucionó solo ¡¿tienes idea de en qué te estás metiendo?!

-pues Tweek no puede hacerlo solo.

-por algo se quedó con ella, además hasta donde sé, ya tiene novio, ese tipo debe perjudicarse, no tú.

-...no, él no tendrá esa suerte.

\- ¡basta, ahora mismo la devolverás!

-Me niego-sonrió burlonamente, solo haciendo que su madre se enfurezca más.

\- ¡es ridículo lo que haces, no puedes quedarte con ella, ni siquiera sabrás como criarla!

-es inútil, es obvio que cuidaré de ella.

\- ¡¿Ah si?, pues tu padre no lo aceptará!

Y como si lo hubiesen invocado...el mayor llegó. Seguramente escuchó la discusión...

Laura se quedó sin habla, Ruby, quien hasta ahora no dijo nada, solo miró atenta todo lo que fuera a pasar y Craig se sintió fuerte para enfrentarlo si era necesario.

* * *

Estaba nervioso, recién se enteró de que Stan peleó con David por medio de un video que mandaban por las redes sociales.

Se preocupaba pues no volvió a casa desde aquello, quien sabe si podría estar herido o si la razón de la pelea fue por...

-no, es obvio que no lo sabe...no pudo habérselo dicho.

Estuvo dispuesto a salir a buscarlo, mas sus planes, como en los últimos días, fueron frustrados, pues al abrir la puerta se encontró a quien menos quería ver.

-así que es cierto.

-hola, David, veo que estas lastimado, será mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa, adiós-trató de echarlo, mas el otro lo impidió.

-ver para creer, así que es cierto que te arruinó la vida.

-mira, lamento todo lo que pasó, no sé porque Stan se comportó así y menos la razón por la que te dijo todo, pero esto es tu culpa, por eso mismo quería evitar que nos viéramos en un principio.

-por favor, Kyle, yo estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo y seguir con mi vida, lo menos que quería era estar involucrado en algo que te molestara, fue él quien comenzó esto sin motivos.

-sí, claro-dijo escéptico.

-no, es cierto. Bueno, no niego que quería aprovechar la oportunidad si algo los separaba pero solo eso, no le dije nada. Ademas ni siquiera sé porque estas con él, es una bestia.

-te equivocas, él no es así, solo tuvo un mal día y tomó decisiones erróneas.

-no, no me parece bien que estés al lado de una persona así...y eso tampoco les agrada a tus padres.

\- ¿Mis padres?-titubeó un poco, hace tiempo que no pensaba en ellos- ¿les contaste sobre lo que paso?

-no fue necesario, ellos presenciaron la pelea en primera fila.

-...coño-rodó los ojos- olvídalo, no es de su incumbencia, ellos fueron quienes me echaron de mi casa por hacer lo correcto.

-la situación ha cambiado, dijeron que podrías volver y que te ayudarían con... ¿la bendición?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, no le hacía gracia aquel término. David lo notó, por lo que decidió proseguir.

-pensé que me lo agradecerías, supuse que eras infeliz en este lugar.

-te lo agradezco, pero...después de lo que hicieron me cuesta perdonarlos.

-están arrepentidos, piensa en ti por una vez y acepta su ayuda...quizás luego no haya otra oportunidad.

-...lo pensaré.

-Me alegro-dijo y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, debía aprovechar este momento para hacerlo-me tengo que ir, luego hablamos...-se despidió y finalmente se fue.

Kyle cerró la puerta luego de ello, pero cuando se viró se topó con Stan, quien entró por la puerta trasera y había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

-Stan...

-creo que es muy tarde para insistir en que no me guardas ningun secreto importante...Es momento de que hablemos de ello.

-...mejor hablémoslo cuando estés mejor.

-No, me siento perfectamente... debe ser ahora mismo.

* * *

Se encontraba descansando tranquilamente en su casa, cuando recibió una llamada, al parecer se trataba de su hija*, y lo confirmó cuando vio el identificador de llamadas. Estaba de malas, aun para ella, pero tuvo que fingir alegría para seguir manteniendo el perfil de... abuela adorable.

\- ¿hola? ¡oh, eres tu, Linda! ¿Cómo estás? ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

-hola mamá, estoy bien...llamé porque quería saber si Butters estaba contigo.

Puso una mueca de desagrado por un instante, mas decidió responder con la misma tonalidad dulce...

-no, no esta aquí, ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-es que huyó de casa y se llevó a...te lo explicaré luego...la cosa es que pensábamos que como nuestros familiares en Hawái dijeron que no estaba allí, él quizás decidiera encontrar refugio en tu casa.

-Cómo si fuera tan tonto como para hacerlo-pensó-pues no, no esta aquí y ahora que me enteré de esto será mejor que ayude en su búsqueda.

-no es necesario, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

-tonterías, sería un placer para mi ayudarles a encontrar a mi insensato nieto-rodó los ojos-...solo quiero que me respondas algo, Linda... ¿está solo?

-...bueno, no te lo contamos pero...él tiene novio.

-así que resultó marica-se dijo y rió internamente-oh vaya, no lo esperaba, pero como hoy en dia todo es aceptado...

-sí, pero el problema es que el novio es un joven irresponsable y él también esta desaparecido, creemos que él fue quien malinfluenció a nuestro Butters para que cometiera esa locura.

Interesante, pensó.

-con gusto les ayudaré a buscarlos y les aseguro que los encontraré...adiós, salúdame a tu esposo-colgó y sonrió con malicia.

Aún recordaba las ultimas palabras que le dijo su nieto antes de su partida aquella vez y, a pesar de que sabia o sentía que debería dejarlo en paz despues de haberle hecho la vida cuadritos por mucho tiempo, una parte de ella quería volver a hacerle sufrir y demostrarle que su amenaza era infundada y que ella aún seguía viva...y más que nunca.

Finalmente le llegó el mensaje de Linda que venia adjunto a una de las fotos que se habia sacado su nieto con su novio.

Ahora que sabía como lucían, los encontraría...

* * *

-ya deja de joder con eso, Pip-se quejó el anticristo cansado de ser perseguido por su novio y escuchar lo que decía.

-Damien, no estoy jugando...esto fue lo que dejaron en mi puerta-dijo enseñándole un sobre.

-gran cosa y aun si es cierto ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? En tal caso es tu problema.

-no lo digo por mi, la carta va dirigida a ti.

El anticristo finalmente se la arrebató de las manos para confirmarlo, pero antes miró mal a su novio, porque se suponia que nadie tendría que visitarlo. Nadie.

\- "sé tú secreto." -repitió lo que decía el papel y, en efecto, al final de la hoja decía que debía ser entregada a su persona.

Se dispuso a arrugarla y tirarla a la basura, pero Pip lo detuvo.

-Espera, creo que dice algo más-señaló el borde del reverso. Había unas letras menudas.

-mmm dice: "hablo en serio, prepárate para lo que viene"

Esta bien, eso sí asustaba.

-descuida, Pip, sea quien sea que venga a jodernos tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

\- ¿crees que tenga que ver con...?

\- ¡ya te dije que eso jamás pasó!...de todos modos, papá no está de humor para manejar la estúpida ruleta, no se dará cuenta.

-si tú lo dices.

-Claro que yo lo digo-rodó los ojos, odiaba que Pip no creyera en sus palabras-pero será mejor que no venga por un tiempo, para no levantar sospechas en ese alguien que nos vigila.

-Bueno.

Luego se despidieron sin decir más.

Al alejarse, Damien sudó frío y no es que sintiera miedo o algo por el estilo, despues de todo era el anticristo, es solo que le sorprendía bastante que alguien dirigiera cartas a su persona y las dejara en la casa de su novio...

Aquella persona sabía demasiado.

-Seguramente es una broma-pensó, pues no quiso creer que aquella amenaza estuviera relacionada con su fechoría cometida.

* * *

 **Perdon por la tardanza, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Aclarando dudas...**

 ***No se sabe de si abuela Stotch es abuela materna o paterna de Butters, pero es claro que en el episodio "Bolas de mantequilla" parece tener mas apego a la mdre de Butters, por lo que en este fic la pondré de madre de Linda.**

 **Ah si y se que debería aparecer Butters o algo, duh, es su cumpleaños ?, pero tomenlo de este modo...**

 **Quizas el viaje a Hawai con Kenny mejoró su vida sexual :v**

 **Y si hay errores ortográficos luego las arreglo.**

 **Respondiendo:**

 **Ezme GaRam:** _me alegra que te encante el fic :3 y sí, ya tenía planeado que David fuera el "otro" todo por una imagen que vi por allí, me encanta que rivalicen el Kyvid y Style so... xD. Y sobre lo de Clyde y Kevin podría darse n.n_

 **Luis Carlos:** _sí, lo mismo que le dije a Ezme GaRam, pero... ¿pudo ser algo más? 7w7. Acertaste en algunas cosas al parecer pero tenía algo planeado sobre lo que haría Gregory y sobre el Bunny, ¿que planeará la malvada abuela? :3_

 _ **Todoroki po** : awww me sonrojas n.n, sí la seguiré y espero que te siga gustando el fic._

 **Si tienen dudas o sugerencias estaré encantada de atenderlas.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	15. Intenciones

**Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el cap, disfrutenlo ;)**

* * *

Para mucho pesar de sus padres, Craig no desistió en la decisión que tomó.

Aquella noche, en la que llevó a Tracy a su casa, se la pasó muchas horas peleando con ellos, ya que no dejaban de intentar que su hijo "entrara en razón". La discusión terminó en que ellos no ayudarían con la manutención de su pequeña y que él tendría que encargarse de ello, mas en lugar de sentirse aterrado, se llenó de fuerzas, Ruby le brindó su ayuda esa noche, muy para su sorpresa, pues al parecer, ella estaba muy feliz de ser tía.

Antes de hacérselo saber, ella rió, y es que, ¿Quién podría imaginar que esa bebé lo cambiaría de esa manera?

Pasó entonces una semana y el adolescente en todo ese tiempo no tuvo tanta suerte en hallar un buen empleo. Trabajó de varias cosas en realidad, aunque fue por míseras pagas en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

En una de esas situaciones frustrantes de la vida, fue que se le ocurrió una idea bastante motivadora.

– ¿Y por eso q-quieres empezar con eso de fotografiar mascotas?–preguntó su confundido rubio.

–sí, la paga no sería tan buena, pero es mejor tratar con animales que con personas–se sobó los ojos. La verdad es que estaba cansado, pues los últimos días trabajó en la noche y sumado a la escuela, no tenía mucho tiempo para descansar.

–Craig, te dije que no era necesario que trabajes a-aún, mis padres nos apoyan y con lo que gano ahora basta y sobra–le dijo preocupado dándole un poco más de café.

–Ya te dije que quemaría las cosas de ese bastardo y necesito dinero para reponerlas–tomó un sorbo de la bebida caliente–además eso no abastecerá por mucho tiempo, seguro un día se cansarán.

–n-no lo creo, ellos adoran a Tracy.

–aun así no quiero arriesgarme o depender de ellos ¿además, qué pasará cuando ella empiece la escuela?

–pero falta muchísimo. En serio te ves muy mal.

–gracias, esperaba escuchar aquello–respondió de manera sarcástica y el rubio soltó una risilla, contagiándole un poco de su alegría en el proceso, pues también rió un poco–Tweekers, no te rías o no verás la sorpresa que traigo.

– ¿sorpresa?

Y Craig, sin decir nada, puso algo sobre la mesa, al parecer era un obsequio.

– ¿que es?

–solo te diré que es algo que envía Ruby para Tracy.

Entonces el rubio no pudo con la curiosidad y rápidamente deshizo el empaque. Vio con fascinación aquel pequeño objeto.

–e-es hermoso–dijo muy conmovido–a Tracy le encantará–sonrió y se lanzó a su casi novio para abrazarlo. El pelinegro sonrió, era la reacción que esperaba.

–ya sabía.

–En serio es hermoso, agradécele de mi parte–miró otra vez el obsequio. Si antes Tracy era la mini copia femenina de Craig, ahora lo sería más…pues el regalo era un pequeño chullo de color verde agua.

–ese objeto es la promesa de que pronto esa puta rata europea ya no formará parte de nuestras vidas.

–...claro–respondió quedamente y su sonrisa disminuyó.

La verdad, aunque ahora le temiera a Christophe por saber sus verdades, no podía olvidar todo lo que hizo por él, simplemente no podía ser tan malagradecido...por ello aun trataba de encontrar la manera de que la ruptura no sea tan dura.

Esa era la razón verdadera por la que aún no rompía con él, pero Craig no podía saberlo.

–dame un beso, ya tengo que ir a trabajar–ordenó el pelinegro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿t-tú pidiendo un beso?

–es para que no me arrepienta de hacer lo que hago y esté de buenas, sino lo haces trataré a todos de la cagada y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

–y luego te preguntas porque te despiden en todas partes–acercó sus labios y le plantó un dulce beso, para luego separarse y verlo con todo el inmenso cariño que sentía por él y viceversa.

Faltaba poco para que acabara el martirio y pudieran estar juntos de nuevo. Ah, ya lo imaginaban…algún día serían ellos y su hija, en una bella casa y con miles de cobayos...o al menos eso último era sueño del pelinegro.

–Justo a tiempo, ya será el turno de mis padres–dijo al mirar el reloj en una de las paredes.

–nos vemos mañana, disfruta tu tarde libre y descansa.

–tú eres quien más necesita descansar, i-idiota.

–muy gracioso–dijo y le dio otro beso antes de marcharse.

Sí, nada podía ser más perfecto.

* * *

Las cosas en la casa Marsh cambiaron. Sharon ahora ella se encargaba del pequeño Stewie, o al menos cuando éste se quedaba en la casa; Randy estaba molesto porque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con su esposa y Shelly decidió irse de viaje por un tiempo... pero Stan cambió radicalmente.

¿Y qué pasó aquel día?

* * *

 _Flash back..._

 _Luego de la visita de David, Kyle y Stan se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían. En cuanto llegaron, el pelinegro cerró la puerta con seguro, aun sabiendo que estaban solos en la casa y que no habría forma de que alguien interrumpiera la conversación que tendrían._

 _Pasaron minutos y el silencio sofocante aún estaba presente. Marsh solo quiso acabar con ello, por lo que al ver que el pelirrojo no diría palabra alguna, decidió comenzar._

 _–ahora sí, dime de una vez, ¿Qué es lo que tanto ocultas y no quieres que sepa?_

 _–ya te dije que..._

 _– ¡no salgas con eso, deja de insistir en que no hay nada! ¡¿Quieres que piense lo peor?! ¡¿Qué es tan grave que no puedes decirme a pesar de todo lo que pasamos?!_

 _–Yo… ¡no entiendo porque tanto interés en saberlo, pasó hace mucho, no es importante, ya estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa!_

 _– ¡Cuéntamelo de una jodida vez! ¡Me duele que hagas como que no es importante, no puedo estar tranquilo, llega ese tipo de la nada, viene a hacer puntos con tus padres y es más que obvio que quiere alejarte de mí, pero lo peor de todo es que sé que oculta un secreto contigo y no sé de qué se trata!_

 _– ¡solo cree que no es importante, no es difícil!_

 _–basta, me lo dirás…o jamás volveré a creer en ti._

 _–…por favor, no._

 _– ¡dímelo!_

 _– ¡está bien!... Aquella vez en la que dejamos de ser amigos, estaba bastante molesto contigo...y como Cartman y Kenny estaban ocupados en su tonta apuesta, me fui acercando más a David._

 _–continúa._

 _El pelirrojo solo lo vio con fastidio y prosiguió._

 _–Al parecer yo le gustaba y como estaba tan enojado deje que se acercara más para así olvidar el hecho de que aún intentabas solucionar lo tuyo con Wendy…tampoco tuvimos algo oficial–se apresuró en decir._

 _– ¿acaso tú y él…?–ni siquiera quería concluir la oración, le dolía el solo pensar en ello._

 _–…no._

 _–di la verdad._

 _–créeme, no pasó nada._

 _Stan conocía perfectamente a su novio, no por nada fueron mejores amigos desde que tuvieron memoria. Sabía cuándo su consciencia lo mortificaba y el hecho de haberle guardado el secreto por tanto tiempo era una hazaña, pero sabía que Kyle no podría soportarlo más. No había opción, tenía que presionarlo._

 _–Supongo que quieres que se lo pregunte–dijo y marcó un numero en su celular, acertó en su predicción pues su novio impidió que hiciera esa llamada al quitarle su celular._

 _– ...bien, si pasó algo–confesó._

 _A Stan le cayó esa verdad como agua helada. No sabía cómo ver a su Ky a los ojos…no podía._

 _–lo sabía, sí era grave–le dio la espalda y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, tratando de calmarse y creer que todo era una pesadilla._

 _– ¡no me salgas con eso, Stan! ¡Esos meses no éramos nada ni los que vinieron después, es más, es obvio que tuviste sexo con Wendy varias veces durante todo ese tiempo!_

 _– ¡no es así, yo estaba debatiéndome en que es lo que debería hacer...para mi sí significó mucho lo que hiciste y lo diferente es que no te oculté nada jamás!–exclamó dolido y ese sentimiento lo hizo denotar en su mirada–lo siento, pero por ahora no quiero verte…_

 _–Stan, sé lo que piensas pero yo no siento nada por David, es más, cuando él me prometió volver yo jamás deseé que fuera así._

 _–Ya no sé si creerte, de seguro eso dices ahora y luego harás otra cosa completamente distinta…_

 _– ¡tienes que creerme, ¿Cómo siquiera puedes dudar de lo que digo?!_

 _– ¡ya te dije que no puedo ni quiero verte, ¿entiendes?! ¡No te creo nada, no sé si me ocultas algo más, quizás otro secreto y con otro!...en serio necesito que te vayas…_

 _Fue entonces que recordó lo que más le causaba coraje._

 _–y que bueno que te dejaron volver a tu casa, al menos eso facilita las cosas._

 _–…no hagas esto._

 _– ¡vete ahora mismo!_

 _–como quieras, me iré. No tengo porque humillarme ante ti por algo que traté de arreglar… ¡pero sí me llevaré a Stewie!_

 _–nuestro hijo se queda conmigo, como los meses antes de que llegaras y quisieras ver por él. No puede vivir con un mentiroso y una familia que lo odia ¡Ni te molestes!_

 _–estaba asustado cuando cometí ese error y lo sabes._

 _–yo también…pero no fui quien quiso regalarlo._

 _Realmente la verdad dolía._

 _–no queremos que tu amante tenga problemas con él, después de todo, si volvió fue porque quería verte pero sin un "estorbo"._

 _–sabes bien que no pienso eso de Stewie._

 _–se nota en tu mirada que sí…debí saberlo, todos ya me lo dijeron...no eras feliz._

 _–quizá no sonreía pero era por la preocupación, no porque no fuera feliz–se limpió las escasas lagrimas que se le escaparon–te lo digo, te arrepentirás de esto cuando te des cuenta de que estás exagerando, en especial porque sabes que yo luché mucho por ti, como nadie lo hizo._

 _–pues el hacerlo no te dio la confianza de contarme todo y evitar que lo que tuviste con David sucediera._

 _–no estas siendo justo conmigo y aunque no te parezca yo vendré por Stewie, no es solo tuyo._

 _–sigue soñando._

 _–tú tampoco cantes victoria._

 _Kyle le miró con furia contenida y se fue a empacar sus cosas._

 _Luego de un rato, finalmente se fue._

 _Stan solo trataba de convencerse de que esto era lo correcto, que tenía razón en sentirse herido, porque odiaba admitir que lo que le dolía más era ver a su novio partir._

 _Flash back end..._

* * *

Y desde aquel día estaba deshecho.

No pudo evitar que Kyle viniera a ver a Stewie y que algunas veces se lo llevara a su casa, pero sí se marchaba cuando lo hacía.

Pasaba entonces el rato en algún bar o compraba latas de cerveza barata y bebía en algún parque. Casi siempre solo.

Solo los vicios podrían hacerle sentir mejor.

* * *

Kyle en cambio, todavía estaba muy enfadado y triste, tenía tanto orgullo como para pedir perdon o indagar el porque Stan estaba molesto esta vez, si ya sabía el secreto. Pensó...

¿Por qué pediría perdón por algo que pasó antes de su noviazgo?

–carajo–se dijo el pelirrojo y cargó a Stewie para calmarlo, ya que se encontraba inquieto, seguramente porque sentía su dolor, y es que se frustraba cada vez que lloraba por pensar que él y Stan estaban al borde de la ruptura.

Algunos pensarán que el calor familiar ayudaría, mas la verdad es que en la casa de la familia Broflovski, las cosas no eran como antes de cometer su "falta"…

Quizás nunca lo serían...

–Estamos felices de que hayas regresado–le dijo su madre una vez más cuando entró a su habitación, para tratar de reconfortarlo en sus momentos de dolor.

–Sí, claro, me lo dijeron toda la semana.

–hijo, sabemos que aun sigues molesto por lo que pasó, pero descuida, ya te perdonamos.

–Me alegra oír eso–dijo con sarcasmo.

Quizás era verdad que sus padres estaban felices por su regresó, pero sabía también que aún no se acostumbraban al hecho de que aquella...criatura viniera a quedarse con ellos, después de todo, era quien frenaba el progreso de su primogénito.

En pocas palabras…no querían a Stewie.

Kyle lo notaba, sus padres borraban la sonrisa cada vez que lo traía a la casa. Al parecer solo Ike disfrutaba de la presencia del pequeño.

– ¿y solo viniste para decir eso, mamá?–preguntó solo para hacer que Sheila dejara de mirar con desprecio a su niño.

–de hecho, no. Solo vine a avisarte que tu amigo David vino a visitarte.

– ¿visitarme?

–sí, lo haré pasar en seguida–dijo para salir e ir en busca del invitado.

Genial, no tenía la opción de negarse. Fue cuestión de minutos para que la visita llegara a su habitación.

–hola, rojito–saludó el recién llegado.

–David, no quiero ser grosero pero no quiero ver a nadie...

–sé que no, pero sí necesitas a alguien para hablar, así que aquí estoy...te la debo porque ya me enteré de que le dijiste a Stan nuestro secreto y te echo.

–no quise, pero el muy idiota insistió.

–aún así no debió hacerlo, además no veo la razón por la que se enojó, esa vez no eran nada, ¿no?

–sí, es ridículo, ni siquiera recuerdo bien que pasó aquella vez.

–oye no digas eso, solo tomaste un poco, de seguro lo recuerdas–vio la mirada molesta del pelirrojo, por lo que dejó ese tema de lado–bueno, me callo.

–...siento herirte, pero justo ahora pienso que fue un error.

–no está bien que te condenes así–dijo y se sentó a su lado en la cama–Carajo, se supone que volví para hacerte feliz y acabo jodiendo todo.

–en realidad, fuimos los dos.

–si no sentías lo mismo que yo, entonces no debiste prometer que me esperarías…aunque admitámoslo, Stan está exagerando...incluso tengo entendido que no tuvieron nada serio mucho después.

–por supuesto que no, esperé que él decidiera cuando sería el momento.

–increíble, te echa de su vida luego de jugar contigo.

–no jugó conmigo.

–parece que sí...yo sí estaba dispuesto a estar contigo desde el primer día.

–...como sea, solo esperaré a que se le pase la ira.

–dudo que tus padres acepten que regreses con él, ya vieron como es en verdad.

–por si no lo recuerdas, ellos conocen a Stan desde que fuimos muy jóvenes y saben que así no es él, además no rompimos, solo nos dimos un tiempo.

–ya veo–dijo quedamente–niégalo si quieres pero se que necesitas un abrazo y alguien con quien hablar, ¿me permites ayudarte con eso?

–creo que hiciste suficiente–dijo con una risilla en burla.

– ¿por que no? Me enteré de que Wendy es la mejor amiga de Stan ahora, ¿por que yo no puedo ser el tuyo?...ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

El pelirrojo dudó, pero aceptó. El contrario lo abrazó, para reconfortarlo y el pelirrojo una vez más dejó liberar la prueba de su sufrimiento: sollozos.

Dentro de un rato, tanto Kyle como su hijo se quedaron dormidos en los brazos de David. El contrario en cambio se dedicó a acariciar sus rojizos rizos pensando en el odio que le tenía a Marsh y si era buena idea vengarse de todo el sufrimiento que le causaba a quien aún amaba...

* * *

Red había perdido la paciencia al escuchar el incesante sonido del teléfono, era lo que más odiaba cuando veía su programa de televisión favorito. Con ira optó por responder a la llamada.

– ¡¿cual es tu problema?! ¡Estoy ocupada!

– _mi problema es que quiero saber la razón por la que terminaron tu y Stoley, si hace meses eran una pareja sin problemas._

–hola, Token–sonrió–me alegra que te preocupes por mi vida amorosa, pero no es de tu incumbencia.

 _–eso no me interesa, te hablo porque sé que tienes que ver en este retorcido juego... ¿que buscan tú y ese...?_

– ¿es tan difícil creer que se enamoraron?

 _–no lo sé, solo me parece sospechoso que tú y él se lleven tan bien..._

–somos amigos.

 _–...iba a decir, que se lleven tan bien y que es probable que planearon algo para que el día en el que Stoley y Clyde se encontraron misteriosamente en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora el día en que se hicieron muy amigos._

–es el destino, afróntalo.

– _no lo creo._

–piensa lo que quieras, solo sé que mi ex estaba enamorado y decidí ayudarlo antes de que "otro" se robara la oportunidad. Ya tengo lo que quería.

 _– ¿"otro"? ¿paga?_

–realmente eres muy pendejo–rodó los ojos–olvídalo, no sé la razón por la que te importa el asunto...

– _se robaron a mi mejor amigo, si me incumbe._

–sigue soñando...ya es tarde para eso y no puedes hacer nada–colgó y se fue de vuelta a la sala para seguir con su actividad, dejando a Token con la intriga de saber quien era la otra persona que estaba tras su mejor amigo...aunque sabía que esa paga de la que hablaba...debía ser un buen par de calzados.

* * *

Luego de trabajar toda la tarde, finalmente Craig se encontraba descansando en su casa a su modo, con un cigarro en la mano y viendo la televisión...pero no contó con que alguien golpeara la puerta principal en ese preciso momento.

– ¡Ruby, ve a ver quién es!

– ¡ve tú!–respondió ella desde su habitación.

– ¡acabo de llegar del trabajo, dije que vayas tú, niña inútil y pendeja!

– ¡¿yo te dije que no usaras protección?!

–…perra–maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó del sillón para ir a ver de quien se trataba.

Cuando abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Era Thomas y estaba... ¿llorando?

– ¿Estás bien?–preguntó y el contrario no respondió. Se sintió idiota, era más que obvio que no estaba bien.

–yo…siento haberte hecho esto, en serio lo siento…estaba enojado y no pensaba con claridad y…–se le acercó y no aguanto más para darle un abrazo.

–cálmate, sea lo que sea por lo que estés llorando te aseguro que no es grave.

– ¡no, verga, si es grave, muy grave…tiene que ver con tu novio!

Entonces separó a Thomas de su persona. El solo oir mencionarlo, lo alertó.

Algo no andaba bien.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

* * *

–tu papá la cagó, Tracy–le habló en murmullos el rubio a la pequeña que se hallaba dormida, acarició el pequeño chullo que le puso. Sonrió–si que te quiere mucho para haberlo hecho.

Pudo seguir con eso toda la noche, mas oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta principal de la casa y en el proceso lo sacó de sus pensamientos felices. Con algo de fastidio fue a abrirla...

Una de las decisiones más desacertadas que pudo cometer.

En cuanto vio a aquella persona, quedó inmóvil y no solo porque era un total desconocido para él, sino porque está lo apuntaba con una pistola en la frente.

– ¡así que el idiota de Christophe se escapó al otro lado del mundo, ¿solo para estar contigo?!

–e-espera, ¿Quién…?–articuló apenas.

– ¡estás acabado, reza tus últimas plegarias porque la próxima vez que él te vea no serás más que un cadáver!

* * *

David llegó a casa y no pudo pensar en nada más que en el inmenso sufrimiento de Kyle. Era obvio que cuando volvió esperó que estuviera solo, incluso después de sabe que no era así se convenció de esperar una oportunidad para recuperarlo, pero no si era dada por una situación que el mismo provocaría.

Se sintió mal.

Debía ser buena persona, ¿no? De eso se trató la educación que le impusieron sus padres...

 _"Lo siento"_ escribió en un mensaje con total desgano y puso de destinatario el número de Stan.

Estuvo a punto de enviarlo...mas no lo hizo porque recordó el pasado...cuando Kyle se encontraba nefasto al saber que Marsh pretendía aún a su novia, sumándole a eso los años en los que seguramente sufrió porque no lo hizo su novio, el hecho de que le arruinó la vida para finalmente echarlo por algo que pasó hace bastante tiempo.

Todas eran excusas y no permitiría que siguiera jugando con su rojito a su antojo como hace años.

Cambió de opinión...si quería obtener venganza por cada lágrima que derramó Kyle, tendría que usar algo más que los puños.

–vas a arrepentirte, Marsh.

Entonces el mensaje que envió fue...

 _"En serio siento...haber sido su primera vez"_

* * *

Las cosas iban muy bien para Damien, ahora que no pasaba tiempo con su novio, para entretenerse volvió a realizar las actividad que hacía cuando estaba soltero. No había nada mejor que eso.

–vamos, Damien, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que volver a la Tierra–dijo un ya aburrido Kenny que no recordaba cómo fue que murió y era retenido por el anticristo para perder el tiempo.

–vamos, tu novio y tu crío pueden esperar, ahora aumentemos la apuesta–dijo mientras preparaba las cosas para otra partida de póker.

–en primer lugar, es niña y en segundo lugar, no voy a gastar mi dinero contigo, sabes que lo necesito, así que si quieres que juegue contigo tendrá que ser gratis, pendejo.

–no me digas pendejo, puta. Bueno, que me queda–accedió de mala gana y comenzó a barajear las cartas.

A su alrededor habían demonios que le ovacionaban y algunas zorras que se dedicaban a acariciarle y decir palabras obcenas.

–ah, tener novio es tan agotador, ya había olvidado lo bueno del infierno, la maravilla de que cada zorrita que muere llega aquí. Esto es vida.

–diría lo mismo, pero ahora estoy satisfecho con mi vida.

–lo dices porque no sabes como es estar con Pip y su inmensa bondad. Es tan sofocante.

–Vaya, se ve que eres infeliz, Thorn.

–quizás sí…lo admito, a veces quisiera romper con él y disfrutar un poco más de los placeres de la carne–sonrió e hizo aparecer un habano de la nada.

–ya veo, entonces no lo quieres realmente–dijo mientras miró sus cartas.

–no lo sé, quizás solo es la rutina o su patética personalidad lo que me aburre y hace que piense en eso...pero qué te digo a ti, si ya te condenaste con tener un horrible crío.

–dices eso una vez más y te vuelo los dientes de un golpe.

–ok, tranquilo, señor papá–rió–si hubiera sido tú, ya habría enviado a ese pequeño demonio a algún orfanato y punto, no le veo lo bueno a criar niños.

–no sé cómo explicarle a un amargado como tú, pero en lo personal creo que es genial.

–como sea, deja las cursilerías y disfrutemos esto–y antes de hacer su jugada le sonrió a una de las muchas zorras que lo animaban.

Nada podía arruinar un momento tan perfecto.

–oye, Damien, pusiste tu celular en silencio.

–sí, ¿y eso que?

–alguien te llama, mira la pantalla–señaló con la mirada el dispositivo sobre la mesa, en la que también jugaban.

–…que extraño, las llamadas de la Tierra no llegan hasta aquí.

–responde, idiota, puede tratarse de algo importante…quizá a tu papá se le acabó el papel–dijo y soltó una sonora carcajada.

–cierra tu puta boca…bien, responderé pero no porque me lo hayas dicho–se levantó de su asiento y se alejó. Cuando estuvo en un lugar apartado, optó por contestar.

– ¿Quién eres y que mierda quieres?

– ¿así saludas a un viejo conocido, Dammy?

Sudó frío…

Esa voz…

–no…se supone que estás en el cielo.

–fui de pasada hace unos días, mi amigo. Sólo quería saludar a tu lindo padre y a mi casi hijo…tú–rió.

–la señal… ¿dónde te encuentras ahora, bastardo?

–pues en la Tierra, creo que sobra decir que yo era el de la carta.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–quiero darle a tu padre donde más le duele y no precisamente en el culo–volvió a reír, más paro cuando llegó el momento de decir lo siguiente–creo que tu noviecito fue a parar al hospital, fue gracioso ¿Crees que se deba a tu travesura o a la mía?

– ¿Qué le hiciste?

–ya lo verás, ahora disfrutaré de mis vacaciones, así que quédate tranquilo, que ya hice lo que tenía que hacer–sin decir más colgó.

Damien dejó lo que hacía y corrió hacia una habitación en específica en su casa.

La puerta estaba abierta…

Temió lo peor y cuando ingresó pudo confirmar su terrible sospecha…

La ruleta fue movida.

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el cap xD, bueno, si hay errores luego los revisaré, es que actualicé en mal momento, but..._**

 ** _Respondiendo a sus reviews:_**

 ** _Ladyvigee:_** _siento tardar pero llegué xD, lamento hacer sufrir al Creek, pero es necesario (?)_

 ** _Luis Carlos:_** _tienes razón en varias cosas, me sorprendes. Bueno, como viste, David si tendrá relativa importancia, ya veré cuanta le daré. En cuanto a lo de la abuela stotch, no quise darle mucha importancia, pienso que solo es un personaje de pasada al igual que Tammy, así que por eso no quise indagar mucho sobre el fosil viviente xD. Gracias por comentar._

 ** _CoffeCreek:_** _me alegra que guste el fic ;-;, fue muy alentador leer tu review. Espero que lo sigas disfrutando n.n_

 ** _Gracias también a las personas que siguen la historia y pusieron de favorito, significa muchísimo n.n_**

 ** _Los leo luego 3_**


	16. Solucionando problemas

**Lamento la tardanza de meses, trataré de que no ocurra de nuevo.**

 **De seguro ya olvidaron esta historia pero bueno xD...**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Gracias por sus favoritos y comentarios 3**

 **Pd: lo que está en cursiva es un flashback**

* * *

 _Todos sabían de la desastrosa muerte de Philiph Pirrup, mas pequeños se empañan en recordarlo con regularidad. Lo que le dio relevancia al asunto fue el que ya había pasado dos años de allí y estaba allí ... caminando entre los mortales como si nada._

 _Nadie supo cómo fue que volvió ... ni por qué ..._

* * *

 _A pocas noches de que se cumpliera el segundo aniversario de la muerte del británico, se busca el anticristo buscando a alguien en el infierno. Debido a la expresión en su rostro, nadie se atrevía a preguntar sobre el asunto._

 _Varios de las maldiciones de Damián antes de la frustración de no dar con su cometido. Obviamente él ignoraba que si quizás, solo quizás, pidiese ayuda podría ahorrarse toda esa molestia._

 _El anticristo estuvo a punto de tener un hábito aleatorio en su desesperación, cuando se percató de algo antes ... No buscó en el lugar más obvio en el que podría estar a quien buscaba. Apretó sus puños y se insultó mentalmente para nuevamente emprender marcha._

 _Cuando llegó, lo encontró._

 _Allí estaba el inútil de Pip, en ese pequeño jardín que su padre mandó hacer para que el infierno se viera "más bonito"._

 _Cuando llegó a su lado, el rubio le dijo que era una hermosa sonrisa como bienvenida, fue una breve porque se siguió dedicando a los pequeños demonios con los que, previamente y aún, jugaba._

 _El anticristo bufó al presenciar la tierna escena y es que a pesar de que los pequeños monstruos eran grotescos, el menor que los acompañaba era el único que hacía la misma cosa nada desagradable._

 _¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?_

 _-hola, Damien-saludó finalmente el rubio con entusiasmo._

 _\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no juegues con ellos? No están para eso ¡Largo de aquí! -reprochó y luego les dedicó una mirada amenazante a los demonios para espantarlos._

 _-Lo siento, es que estaba aburrido._

 _-Como sea, no importa, dijo y se envió a su lado en el césped, Llevo todo el día buscándote, si hubieras contestado las llamadas no se perdió mi tiempo._

 _-lo siento, es que dejé el celular en casa._

 _\- ¿Cómo siquiera se me ocurrió el dártelo? Ni siquiera lo usas, pequeña mierda._

 _El británico se siente culpable de poner al mal hecho al anticristo, por lo que decidió apresurar las cosas, ya que se enfadaría más si olvidaba el propósito de su búsqueda._

 _-bueno, ¿para qué me buscabas? -pregunté pero sin prestarle atención total, pues miraba las plantas a su alrededor._

 _-ah sí-recordó-se trata de un tema que seguro te alegrará. Hablé con mi padre de un asunto muy importante que te conserve, finalmente abre el convenio para que vuelvas a la Tierra._

 _Y sucedió algo que no esperaba. Se supone que después de la noticia, el rubio estallaría de inmensa alegría y terminar, se dio una horrible muestra de afecto en agradecimiento, pero fue al contrario, el rubio no prestó atención._

 _-qué lindo está el día._

 _Si, el jodido idiota se distrajo._

 _\- ¿escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Te vas! -y enfureció más al ver que el contrario se puso a jugar con una flor en sus manos- ¡carajo, presta atención que estoy preocupado por algo muy serio! Que para luego arrebatarle la flor y quemarla._

 _-Te oí la primera vez-confesó._

 _\- ¡entonces agradéceme de una puta vez y vete a empacar!_

 _\- ... no es necesario, no iré a ningún lado, me quedaré._

 _\- ¡no es una petición, es una orden!_

 _El rubio ni se inmutó ante las amenazas y solo mirando la mirada, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. El anticristo al ver que opta por usar la fuerza y lo toma de la medida para tratar de levantarlo a la vez que él se puso de pie._

 _\- ¡deja de jugar y obedece!_

 _-te lo juro, aquí estoy bien, en serio, no tienes por qué echarme._

 _\- ¡eso me importa un carajo, andando!_

 _\- ¡no me iré!_

 _Y el de ojos carmesí lo soltó y frunció aún más el ceño. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía el descaro de desobedecerle y levantarle la voz._

 _\- ¡No voy a discutir esto contigo!_

 _-pero en serio estoy bien aquí, me gusta el lugar._

 _-tú sabes que no perteneces aquí._

 _\- ¿Pero que hice mal? ¿O bien? Si quieres puedo ser una peor persona_

 _\- ¡No, mierda, no se trata de un castigo! ¡Te estoy dando la maldita oportunidad de tu vida! ¡Vamos a pasar la última vez con la brusquedad, tratando de llevarlo consigo. Otra vez ha sido todo en un intento inútil- ¡Coño, camina o te romperé las piernas ...!_

 _-... otra vez estaré solo._

 _Y unas palabras, un pesar de haber sido dichas en un susurro, fueron escuchadas por el anticristo. Damien se sorprendió y lo registró con el cuidado, le costó un poco el rostro del británico, pues estaba más cabizbajo, más confirmó que el inútil estaba llorando cuando vio caer un par de sus lágrimas al suelo._

 _No tenía tiempo para esto._

 _-Deja de llorar-ordenó y haló de nuevo._

 _-sabes que mi vida era miserable antes de que muriera. No quiero regresar si significa que volveré a la soledad de siempre._

 _\- ¿y qué? ¿Has dicho que es mejor estar aquí y tener como amigo único? Entre risas, más el silencio que lo otorgó fue lo que lo confirmó. Nouche creerlo ... ¿en serio alguien apreciaba su cercanía con sinceridad? Es decir, sí, tenía amigos ... pero ninguno de ellos se quedaría con él en el infierno y mucho menos lo reconocería mejor amigo- ¿en serio me ves así? ¿Después de todo lo que te maltraté cuando llegaste?_

 _-pero luego cambiaste y fuiste bueno conmigo._

 _-no, yo ...- se maldijo, sabía que lo hacía la tarde o la tarde. Cometió el peor error de su vida al darle un Pip algo que tuvo tuvo ..._

 _Atención._

 _Pudo haberlo tratado como una mierda por toda la eternidad, pero no, tuvo que ser un grande idiota para acercarme en su desesperación al saber que Pip era el único maldito niño en el infierno._

 _-seré una pesadilla entonces ¡Lárgate!_

 _\- ¡no!_

 _-me costó trabajo convencer a mi padre de que te dejara libre ¿Así me pagas?_

 _-ya te dije mis razones._

 _\- ¡¿Entonces quieres y busca una maldita familia y amigos, deja de ser tan patético por una vez, ¿quieres ?!_

 _Pero lejos de sí, Pip simplemente se arrodilló y se abrazó con sus piernas con desesperación._

 _Damien trató de apartarlo y volvió a registrar la razón del porque hacía todo esto. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Pip, adquiría más emociones humanas. La compasión fue el principio, ¿qué ocurriría después?_

 _\- ¡Suéltame! -con fuerza empujó al inglés para alejarlo y, luego, levantarlo, tomándole de la solapa de la camisa, elevándolo a su altura, además de fulminarlo con su brillante mirada- ¡jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oyes? !_

 _Pip asintió._

 _\- ¡deja de negarte, no voy a escuchar tus súplicas estúpidas, pasarás unas horas más aquí, pero esta mañana noche te vas!_

 _-pero ..._

 _\- ¡Pero nada! -tomó algo de aire para calmarse, aunque en realidad solo lo logró al ver su inocente rostro. No tuve más decir, sin embargo prosiguió luego de un suspiro frustrado ... pero nunca más estarás solo ... te lo que puedo asegurar._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Lo sé porque estaré allí ... siendo tu ... bueno, lo que sea- dijo con fastidio._

 _Lo que siguió fue un fuerte abrazo dado por el rubio. Damien se sorprendió por eso y estaba a punto de apartarlo otra vez, más tarde de lo que tenía, tenía pasado desde el último abrazo que recibió, dado por su padre._

 _-gracias, Damien._

 _-... como sea-dijo con una sonrisa imperceptible._

 _Flash back end._

* * *

Y así, pasaron años siendo amigos, años en los que Damien cumplió su promesa y un día finalmente tuvieron una relación íntima con el británico.

Ahora, al lado de la cama del hospital en la que estaba, Pip, esperando que despertara.

Al parecer Saddam había exagerado el desmayo solo para asustarlo.

Miró el lugar con frustración, quería largarse por las razones: una por la impaciencia y la otra por ... el asunto del bebé. Eso más que confirmado.

-deja de estar inconsciente, idiota ¿Qué se supone que haremos? Mi padre estará furioso-gruñó.

Miraba la puerta de vez en cuando, sin saber qué hacer.

"-Me parece ridículo, no veo lo bueno en cuidar críos"

Genial, y ahora sería padre.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Para responder a esa interrogante, bastó con el diablo que fue en su infancia, la laguna de todos los demonios y su padre.

¿A quién quería engañar? No estaba preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande. Bueno, tampoco sus amigos lo estaban, pero su asunto era diferente, él jamás se imaginó pasando algo formal de un noviazgo y mucho menos formando una familia.

Simplemente el anticristo no puede tener tanta humanidad.

Si dependiera de él, podría deshacerse de la criatura una vez que llegara, pero sabía que Pip, por su enorme corazón, no lo permitiría, hasta llegaría a ver cómo el producto de su amor. En pocas palabras, si no hacía algo para remediar las cosas, estaría atado al rostro angelical de por vida.

-Damien.

Oyó que el rubio se llamó y confirmó que se había despertado cuando le dedicó una linda sonrisa. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía ese verlo de esa manera?

-Así que viniste a verme-continuó.

-sí, no estaba haciendo nada, así que no fue problema. Me dijo que te gustaría desmayar y cantar al suelo cuando intentaste algo de una estantería, debes tener más cuidado, idiota.

-lo siento ... ¿cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?

Damien no supo qué responder ... hasta que se lo ocurrió algo.

-recuerda que soy el próximo rey del inframundo. Yo lo sé todo.

-Eso es impresionante-sonrió aún más.

El anticristo en cambio mantuvo la seriedad.

-Maldición, Pip, siempre haces todo más difícil. Siempre-pensó e inconscientemente le acarició el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- ... oye, si hubiera la posibilidad de hacer algo malo para salvar nuestros pellejos, ¿lo harías?

\- ... Damien, tú sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

-pero ... solo piensa en esto ... no sería todo lo malo, solo estaríamos pensando en el bien propio.

-me estás asustando ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- ... -suspiró y se puso a buscar las palabras para explicar de la mejor manera.

No halló ninguna.

-Si te lo digo, ¿puedes dejar de pensar en hacer lo correcto?

-siempre hay que hacer lo correcto y todo saldrá bien.

\- ... Pip, Saddam estuvo en el infierno-sentenció.

El rubio palideció. Había oído de él, por ello comprendió la gravedad del asunto al instante.

\- ¿tú estás bien?

-sí, relájate ... el problema es que él fue quien nos estuvo amenazando todo este tiempo ... lo que significa que ...

Decidió no proseguir, porque supo que el rubio ya armó las cosas en su cabeza.

-pero no todo está perdido, tenemos la salida perfecta.

\- ... ¿a qué te refieres?

Damien le miró con extrema seriedad para hacerle entender sus intenciones y Pip confirmó sus sospechas cuando sus manos fueron aprisionadas con fuerza.

-no.

-es eso o estarás solo.

\- ¿me vas a dejar?

-Deja de mirarme así, no va a funcionar con la intención de hacer eso, sino de hacer el esfuerzo, esta vez no saldrás con la tuya.

-no estoy intentando nada.

-escúchame bien, Pip, ya estoy cansado de los tratos de manipulación con toda esta mierda, ¿me oyes? Ya estoy hasta los huevos de tu asquerosa bondad, así que esta vez me escucharás ... en cuanto venga ese engendro, nos desharemos de él como lugar.

\- ¡no!

\- ¡no te estoy preguntando, es una orden!

¡Ya soy tu pareja y mi decisión cuenta!

El anticristo sonrió con soberbia.

\- ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

\- ... creí que habías cambiado.

-pues no es así y no me hables como si estuviéramos al mismo nivel.

\- ¡tú deja de ser tan soberbio!

-y lo haces de nuevo ... por favor, tú sabías que esta relación solo para para pasar el rato.

-…no.

-sí y por esa misma razón no quiero que venga a los jodernos la vida una cosa que no queremos. No ahora.

El rubio soltó las manos del contrario con brusquedad y tomó un par de segundos para asimilar toda la información recibida.

-solo quedan dos opciones: o haces lo correcto o me largo.

-Termino contigo entonces-dijo sin titubear.

Los ojos de Damián se pusieron rojos de la ira, pero no fue mucho, pues simplemente se levantó de su sitio y salió del lugar, ignorando el corazón roto de su ahora ex pareja y quizás con su propio orgullo hecho pedazos.

* * *

-hijo, presta mas atencion por favor, estas derramando la salsa-le dijo su madre.

\- ¿qué? -preguntó y se fijó en sus zapatos, en efecto, dejó caer el condimento en ellos-mierda-maldijo y dejó lo que hacía para dar un suspiro.

Así es y es su situación, cada vez que piensa en un pelirrojo las cosas se salen de control.

El interés por él no pasó con los años, aún sigue siendo queriéndolo cuando comenzamos a frecuentar. En definitiva, el sabelotoque estaba con el que lo hizo sufrir la pérdida de su hijo y aún más cuando recordó que tenía una bendición con él.

Increíble, el destino se rió en su cara. No, pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Su primer paso ya fue ayer, gracias al apoyo que brindó y el mensaje.

Hoy vino de acuerdo a la ocasión, pues sabía que en cualquier momento se llegaría a ese odioso entrometido para pelear y sí que estaba preparado.

-apúrate con esas órdenes, los clientes se están impacientando-el ordenó su padre y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Él, por supuesto, acabó con las órdenes rápidas y salió de la cocina para enviar los clientes, sin pecado antes, con su adorable sonrisa para conseguir propinas.

Pasó así las horas y extrañamente nada sucedió. Fue como cualquier día normal. Algo de eso le dio mala espina.

* * *

Tweek se encuentra en la espera del hospital "Paso al infierno". Estaba bastante preocupado y lo demostraban sus temblores con una taza de café en ellas.

Las infinitas disculpan que le toman Thomas no se puede perder, y para la suerte de los ojos, el rubio no se puede sentir más preocupación en estos momentos.

-Descuida, todo estará bien-se repetía para decirse.

Finalmente el doctor apareció, aunque con un semblante despreocupado. No lo sé aliviado porque no se trató de nada grave o enfadado porque vaya a decir pendejada.

\- ¿usted es familiar del paciente Tucker?

-sí, soy su ... ex novio.

-bueno, él ya está bien, solo fue un roce de bala, nada grave. Puedes pasar a ver si quieres

Al rubio no le sorprendió la normalidad con la que el doctor habló sobre el tema, siempre fue así, el hospital todo el tiempo minimizó los problemas. Solo rodó los ojos y fue en la dirección señalada por el galeno para llegar a la habitación con desesperación.

-Craig, ¿estás bien? ¿Con infinito alivio?

-Sí, descuida-dijo para luego mostrarle la herida curada con una gasa en su brazo derecho.

Tweek se mucha culpabilidad y Craig se percató de ello, predijo sus movimientos tomando sus brazos con firmeza y mirándole fijamente tratando de compartir su increíble serenidad por la mirada.

-relájate, te dije que todo está bien.

-pudieron haberte matado.

-pero no pasó.

\- ¿y si hubiera ...?

-Pero no pasó-repitió, pero poniendo más énfasis -... Tweek tenemos que apartarlo de nuestras vidas, antes que todo, no saber qué más puede pasar, ¿cuánto más esperarás?

-estoy tratando.

\- ¿por qué puedes dejar de tratar y hacerlo?

-No es tan fácil.

-crees que no me di cuenta, ¿verdad? Ya lo pospusiste bastante.

-ya te dije, no es sencillo.

-deja de seguir con esa estúpida y pendeja mentira ... ¡con un coño ya estoy cansado de los mares irresponsables de exponerte así ya mi hija a ese tipo! ¡Si tienes un motivo para quedarte con ese hijo de puta, para que no esté perdiendo mi tiempo!

Craig se dio cuenta entonces de que había elevado la voz.

-lo siento.

\- ¡¿Crees que es fácil ?! ¡¿Qué hago esto por diversión ?! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡El mínimo uso de palabras incorrectas puede significar nuestro fin!

-... tienes razón, no pensé en eso ... romper con Thomas es totalmente distinto. Lo siento ... es solo que mientras estés con él, corren un gran peligro y no sé si la próxima vez los verás con vida.

Y se dio cuenta de que solo las palabras solo se anotaron más a su ex. No puede darse el lujo de perder la serenidad, porque de ser así, ambos caer en la desesperación y terminar pagando su pequeña criaturita.

-... pero sé que somos fuertes y eso no pasará, por supuesto que saldremos de esta.

El rubio no pudo más y abrazó a su ex novio, hiriéndolo en el proceso al presionar accidentalmente la herida en su brazo.

\- ¡lo siento tanto! -deshizo el abrazo.

-descuida, no duele tanto ... Oye, tómate el tiempo que quieras, rompe con él y enfréntalo cuando te sientas seguro.

El rubio asintió y perdió su mirada en esa herida. Craig no pudo adivinar en que pensó, pero sí supo qué era el momento de separarse. Nadie puede verlos juntos por un largo lapso de tiempo o los rumores llegarían a los oídos del mercenario.

Aprovechar entonces ese momento para besarlo fugazmente una manera de despedida y darle una pequeña mirada a la confianza en que todo saldría bien.

Finalmente el rubio salió del lugar sin darle más fuerte.

El pelinegro se quedó tocando el vendaje en su brazo. Unos segundos más y pudo darle en un órgano vital.

Definitivamente ese tiro fue a matar.

"- ¿qué pasará si mueres?"

Fue distinto a como pensó. Después de haber experimentado, ¿cómo podría mantener el control de sus emociones?

* * *

-ya basta, ya te daré de comer, ¿sí? Entre risitas el pelirrojo, pues su pequeño no deja de jugar con sus chinos.

Estaba feliz pues por qué razón no vino la noche anterior a llevarse al pequeño. No le sorprenderá que se deba a su mal hábito de beber. Se siente nefasto al saber que era su culpa y se odió a sí mismo por no tomar las decisiones correctas, de ser así ahora no estarían sufriendo.

Ya lo comprendió, a Stan le dolía su silencio ¿Qué podía hacer? Tuvo que fijarse en una persona sensible.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, se estrujó el corazón de solo recordó que hace unos días bastante bien y ahora ...

No, Stewie sintió la emoción emocional y los padres maduros que se encargaran de él. Él era su mayor prioridad ahora. Lo dijo una y mil veces, cuando uno es padre, debe crecer y en cuánto viera que su novio tenía que hablar de ese tema con él.

Justo cuando sacó la fórmula de la nevera y dejó al niño en su sillita comedor, oyó que el timbre sonó. Se calzado quién sería.

Cuando abrió, presenció a un Stan bastante fúrico.

\- ¡Parece tan gracioso burlarse de mí así, ¿no ?! ¡Tú y él!

Kyle estaba confundido, ¿a qué se debía todo el alboroto? Solo pudo agradecer a cualquier cosa divino que la casa solo.

\- ¿D-de qué carajo me hablas?

\- ¡oh, lo sabes muy bien! ¡No mientas!

\- ¡Espera, en serio no entiendo que sucede! ¡De verdad no entiendo!

\- ¡Tú sabes de que hablo!

-mira, quizás si calmas para hablar de lo que supuestamente hice, lo tomó de los brazos para tratar de calmarlo, como antes, se hizo con sus momentos de furia, pero al contrario se zafó del agarre con ira al instante.

\- ¡¿Por qué no le preguntas a David ?!

-... ¿y ahora que hizo?

\- ¡Claro, finge que no sabes! ¡Ah sí, y alguien me dijo que estuvo aquí toda la tarde de ayer! ¡Felicidades, por un momento me hiciste creer que en serio no tenías nada con él!

Casi dio una risa amarga al sable de quién soltó el rumor.

-sí, estuvo aquí, pero ...

\- ¡Ah, así que no lo niegas, tampoco me ha enviado tanto este mensaje como el mensaje!

El pelirrojo lo leyó con atención.

-él no pudo hacer algo así.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes ?!

-yo lo conozco, no haría algo como eso. De seguro Cartman ...

\- ¡claro, como todos nuestros problemas se deben a Cartman!

\- ¡¿y aún si fue él qué ?! ¡¿No confías en mí cuando me digo que realmente no significa nada en mi vida ?! ¡Yo no lo invité, solo quise ser cortés con él!

\- ¡¿Y las veces que no confiabas en mí? ¿Eh ?! ¡Si quieres algo con él, solo dilo!

El pelirrojo solo bufó con hastío, en verdad su novio era el mismo en cuanto a malinterpretar las cosas y el ser con las decisiones absurdas. Podía estar seguro de que no lo escucharía.

-claro, no confies en mi como no confiabas en Wendy ¿Para qué me molesto? ... Todo fue en vano, no importó estos años juntos, no importó el bebé, no importó un carajo de nada.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si dices una cosa y haces otra ?!

\- ¡Sí, estuvo toda la tarde aquí pero como amigo!

\- ¡claro, como "amigo"! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo ?! ¡¿De esos con los que tienes toda la clase de confianzas ?!

\- ¡eres un idiota! ¡En definitiva, ser novios ha sido la peor decisión que pudimos tomar y tuve que pasar por lo de Stewie para darnos cuenta!

\- ¡Sí, es lo que piensas, quizás romperá una buena idea!

-... sí, quizás lo sea.

Una parte de él ingenuamente esperaba que pasara antes de que ... Stan reaccionara a sus palabras, lo besara, abrazara y le dijera lo mucho que lo ama y que con su tensión final pueda terminar con este triste ambiente que los embargaba desde que todos los problemas se les abalanzaron encima y terminaron con lo que un día fue una relación sólida aunque por desgracia no formal.

Lástima que eso no fue lo que pasó.

-Tienes razón, necesitamos un tiempo para pensar en todo, sobre todo en si esto fue una buena idea-concluyó.

-entonces ...

-u seguir por tu camino y yo por el mío. Si sientes eso, no quiero que solo estemos unidos por Stewie. Eso les pasó a mis padres y odiaría que nos pase a nosotros.

Tras decir eso, el de pompón rojo salió sin decir más y se fue.

"-pronto lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos y seremos tan felices que te arrepentirás de habérmelo pedido."

-sí, ya me arrepiento ...

* * *

Estaba molesto, pues aún no había tenido dado de alta. Sus padres ya se han enterado de lo que había pasado y tuvo que mentir contándoles a una heroica historia de cómo salvó a una señora de un asalto, después de todo, si la decía la verdad se mudarían y lo alejarían de Tweek y su pequeña.

Agradeció que era una habitación para un solo paciente, porque así podía ordenar sus pensamientos y pensar en la larga explicación de la mentira.

De repente grabó la primera vez en la calle en el hospital. Aquella que se debió a una idea absurda ideada por los bastardos del Equipo Stan. Sonrió un poco, pues no imaginó que después de un tiempo comenzaría una relación con quien le dio la paliza de su vida. El destino fue tan absurdo que hizo que terminara enamorándose de los años posteriores, cuando la cagó al dejarlo.

Ahora solo puedo esperar a ver como su anterior aparentaba cariño con la rata francesa y como le dedicaba besos.

Ya no quería pensar más en eso por lo que pensó descansar.

Justo cuando cerró los ojos se percató de que alguien entró a la habitación. De seguro eran doctores que iban a hacer las preguntas absurdas que solo a los galenos de South Park se le ocurre ocurrir.

Abrió entonces los ojos y se sorprendió al ver al recién llegado.

-ah, perdón, no quise despertarte, s-solo quería ...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde y tus padres te matarán.

-ellos cuidarán un Tracy y saben que estoy aquí, así que no hay problemas. Decidí que me quedaré aquí toda la noche.

-... ¿y ya le informaste a tu novio sobre esto? ¿No va a estar todo en cuanto se entere de que estás aquí?

\- ¿que novio? Con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Christophe, no te hagas el desentendido.

-ah sí, finalmente rompí con él.

El de chullo azul no pudo salir de su asombro. No sé si ha tenido la tranquilidad de que lo dijo o que lo hizo finalmente.

\- ¿es en serio?

-por su culpa te hirieron, no pude perdonarlo por nada del mundo.

\- ¡¿Estás loco ?! ¡¿No has aprendido la canción con ese británico psicópata ?!

-dijiste que lo hiciera cuando estaba seguro. Deberías estar feliz porque estoy soltero.

-sí lo estoy, pero es que no creí que lo hicieras tan rápido.

-debí hacerlo hace mucho, ¿no? Y deja de quejarte que hoy te cuidaré quieras o no.

\- ¿por un roce de bala?

-si sangraste es algo muy serio.

-... mi pequeño idiota-dijo para luego abrazarlo y luego darle un beso al rubio que correspondió al instante.

-finalmente lo logré-dijo al separarse por la falta de oxígeno.

-sabía que eras más capaz de lo que creías-lo besó otra vez.

Y dado un brinco del susto al notar que ingresó una enfermera.

-por favor, tenga consideración, debe dejar que el paciente descanse. Esa era la condición para quedarse.

Craig se molestó por la interrupción y le dedicó a la señora una seña obcena.

-lo siento, n-no se preocupe, yo me aseguro de que desecan como un bebé.

-más le vale-dijo malhumorada por el gesto anterior y se fue.

-parece que alguien tendrá un desayuno de dudosa procedencia.

-me importa una mierda, lo único que me interesa es que estes aquí-besó su cuello.

-basta, ella dijo que descansa-rió y el contrario siguió.

-pero me siento perfectamente.

Y se ableon las luces, dándoles un sentido que en serio es tiempo de descansar.

-será mejor que vaya a dormir-dijo para luego acomodarse mejor en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama.

-estaré mejor si vienes a la cama y dormimos en cucharita.

-pero solo para dormir, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Piensas que vas a violarte en un hospital?

\- ¿hace falta responder?

-mal pensado-dijo y hizo espacio para su rubio en la cama. Se sorprendió cuando Craig lo apresó en un fuerte abrazo por la espalda. Tweek solo pudo sonreír por la inmensa felicidad.

-Buenas noches, mi Craig. Que descanses bien.

-Buenas noches a ti también, cariño.

El rubio se sorprendió aún más por el apodo.

¿En verdad lo llamó así?

¿En serio todo esto era real y no un sueño?

Si era así ...

Lo juró, jamás querría estar en otro lugar y momento que no fuera este.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego 3**


End file.
